


《三国志·武帝纪》(含裴注) 现代文翻译

by dudu12345



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国, 三国志
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu12345/pseuds/dudu12345
Summary: 从今天起开始吹天下总攻曹老板(＾－＾)V第一话是老板一直被政敌们诟病的阉竖之后这个身份囧囧……虽然《三国志》因为政治立场极力洗白，不过群众们都知道，你和东尼才是骨科嘛www（【】内都是裴注，不特别说明了）





	1. 家世

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从今天起开始吹天下总攻曹老板(＾－＾)V
> 
> 第一话是老板一直被政敌们诟病的阉竖之后这个身份囧囧……虽然《三国志》因为政治立场极力洗白，不过群众们都知道，你和东尼才是骨科嘛www
> 
> （【】内都是裴注，不特别说明了）

**原文：**

太祖武皇帝，沛国谯人也，姓曹，讳操，字孟德，汉相国参之后。【《曹瞒传》曰：太祖一名吉利，小字阿瞒。王沉《魏书》曰：其先出于黄帝。当高阳世，陆终之子曰安，是为曹姓。周武王克殷，存先世之后，封曹侠于邾。春秋之世，与于盟会，逮至战国，为楚所灭。子孙分流，或家于沛。汉高祖之起，曹参以功封平阳侯，世袭爵土，绝而复绍，至今适嗣国于容城。】桓帝世，曹腾为中常侍大长秋，封费亭侯。【司马彪《续汉书》曰：腾父节，字元伟，素以仁厚称。邻人有亡豕者，与节豕相类，诣门认之，节不与争；后所亡豕自还其家，豕主人大慙，送所认豕，并辞谢节，节笑而受之。由是乡党贵叹焉。长子伯兴，次子仲兴，次子叔兴。腾字季兴，少除黄门从官。永宁元年，邓太后诏黄门令选中黄门从官年少温谨者，配皇太子书，腾应其选。太子特亲爱腾，饮食赏赐与众有异。顺帝即位，为小黄门，迁至中常侍大长秋。在省闼三十余年，历事四帝，未甞有过。好进达贤能，终无所毁伤。其所称荐，若陈留虞放、边韶、南阳延固、张温、弘农张奂、颍川堂溪典等，皆致位公卿，而不伐其善。蜀郡太守因计吏修敬于腾，益州刺史种皓于函谷关搜得其笺，上太守，并奏腾内臣外交，所不当为，请免官治罪。帝曰：「笺自外来，腾书不出，非其罪也。」乃寢皓奏。腾不以介意，常称叹皓，以为皓得事上之节。皓后为司徒，语人曰：「今日为公，乃曹常侍恩也。」腾之行事，皆此类也。桓帝即位，以腾先帝旧臣，忠孝彰著，封费亭侯，加位特进。太和三年，追尊腾曰高皇帝。】养子嵩嗣，官至太尉，莫能审其生出本末。【《续汉书》曰：嵩字巨高。质性敦慎，所在忠孝。为司隶校尉，灵帝擢拜大司农、大鸿胪，代崔烈为太尉。黄初元年，追尊嵩曰太皇帝。吴人作《曹瞒传》及郭颁《世语》并云：嵩，夏侯氏之子，夏侯惇之叔父。太祖于惇为从父兄弟。】嵩生太祖。

**翻译：**

太祖武皇帝，是沛国谯县人。姓曹，讳操，字孟德，是汉朝相国曹参的后代。【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操还有一个名字叫吉利，小名叫阿瞒。王沈《魏书》记载：曹氏的先祖出于黄帝（有中国人不出于黄帝吗233）。高阳（指颛顼）执政时，陆终（上古传说中的人物，火神吴回之子）有个儿子叫安，他是曹氏的始祖。周武王克殷，保留了前朝的后人，封安的后裔曹挟在邾建立邾国。春秋时期，曹国参与诸侯盟会，到战国时，被楚国所灭。曹氏子孙流落到各地，有一支便在沛国定居下来。汉高祖崛起后，曹参因功被封为平阳侯，世代承袭爵位和封土，中断后又延续下来，到今天封国迁移至容城。】桓帝年间，曹腾担任中常侍大长秋，封费亭侯。【司马彪《续汉书》写道：曹腾的父亲曹节，字元伟，向来以仁厚著称。邻居有人丢了一头猪，和曹节的猪很像，邻居上门指认是自己的猪，曹节不与他争；后来丢失的猪自己跑回了邻居家，猪的主人非常惭愧，把自己指认的猪送了回去，并且向曹节道歉，曹节笑着接受了。从此乡里人都看重并称赞他。他的长子字伯兴，次子字仲兴，第三子字叔兴。曹腾字季兴，小时候进宫做黄门（宦官）从官。永宁元年（120年），邓太后诏命黄门令从黄门从官里选择年纪小、性情温和严谨的，陪皇太子读书，曹腾被选中了。太子非常喜欢曹腾，饮食赏赐都和众人不一样。汉顺帝即位，曹腾做了小黄门，后来升迁为中常侍大长秋。他在宫中三十多年，服侍过四位皇帝，这是从未有过的事。他喜欢推荐贤德有才之人，并没有显著过失。他所推荐过的人，如陈留虞放、边韶、南阳延固、张温、弘农张奂、颍川堂溪典等，都位至公卿，但他从不以此自夸。当时的蜀郡太守托送计簿的官吏送礼物贿赂他，益州刺史种皓在函谷关查获了书信，就上交给当地太守，并奏告曹腾以内臣的身份结交外臣，这是不应该做的事情，请朝廷将曹腾免官治罪。汉桓帝说：“信是从宫外来的，曹腾并没有往宫外写信，这不是他的罪过。”于是按下了种皓的奏告。曹腾并不计较，还时时称赞种晧是个能干的官吏。种皓后来担任司徒，对别人说：“今天我位至三公，是曹常侍的恩典。”曹腾做事，大抵都是像这样。桓帝即位后，因曹腾是先帝旧臣，忠孝的德行显著，封他为费亭侯，加位特进（西汉后期的一个官职名，地位同三公）。太和（曹叡的年号）三年，追尊曹腾为高皇帝。】他的养子曹嵩嗣爵，官至太尉，没人知道他出生的来龙去脉。【《续汉书》记载：曹嵩字巨高（还好老板你不字巨高，否则太讽刺了233）。他的品质性情敦厚谨慎，为人忠孝。担任司隶校尉，汉灵帝提拔他为大司农、大鸿胪，代替崔烈担任了太尉一职。黄初元年（曹丕即位第一年，220年），追尊曹嵩为太皇帝。吴国人写的《曹瞒传》和郭颁写的《世语》都说：曹嵩，是夏侯氏的儿子，夏侯惇的叔父。曹操与夏侯惇是表兄弟。】曹嵩生了曹操。


	2. 少年时期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混世小魔王画风的可爱孟德~~另外，著名的“治世之能臣，乱世之奸雄”出处。

**原文：**

太祖少機警，有權數，而任俠放蕩，不治行業，故世人未之奇也；【《[曹瞞傳](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E6%9B%B9%E7%9E%9E%E5%82%B3)》云：太祖少好飛鷹走狗，游蕩無度，其叔父數言之於嵩。太祖患之，後逢叔父於路，乃陽敗面喎口；叔父怪而問其故，太祖曰：「卒中惡風。」叔父以告嵩。嵩驚愕，呼太祖，太祖口貌如故。嵩問曰：「叔父言汝中風，已差乎？」太祖曰：「初不中風，但失愛於叔父，故見罔耳。」嵩乃疑焉。自後叔父有所告，嵩終不復信，太祖於是益得肆意矣。】

**翻译：**

曹操少年时机智敏锐，有权谋术数，但为人仗义有侠气，放荡不羁，所以当时的人没觉得他很特别。【《曹瞒传》写道：曹操年轻时喜欢飞鹰走狗，整天闲逛不务正业，他的叔父好几次向曹嵩告状。曹操担心叔叔告他状，于是有一次在路上碰到叔叔，就假装出嘴眼歪斜的样子（简直颜艺帝）。叔叔觉得很奇怪，就问他怎么了。曹操说：“我突然中了恶风。”于是叔叔赶紧将这件事告诉了曹嵩。曹嵩吓了一大跳，叫来曹操，而曹操的面部又恢复了往常的样子。曹嵩问他：“叔叔说你中了风，已经痊愈了吗？”曹操说：“本来就没有中风，可是叔叔不爱我了（失爱于叔父你说怎么翻译好233），所以才说我的坏话。”于是曹嵩就对叔叔起了疑心。从此之后不管叔叔告什么状，曹嵩都不再相信（儿子控+1000），于是曹操变得更加肆意妄为了。】

**原文：**

惟梁國橋玄、南陽何顒異焉。玄謂太祖曰：「天下將亂，非命世之才不能濟也，能安之者，其在君乎！」【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：太尉橋玄，世名知人，覩太祖而異之，曰：「吾見天下名士多矣，未有若君者也！君善自持。吾老矣！願以妻子爲託。」由是聲名益重。《[續漢書](https://zh.wikisource.org/w/index.php?title=%E7%BA%8C%E6%BC%A2%E6%9B%B8&action=edit&redlink=1)》曰：玄字公祖，嚴明有才略，長於人物。張璠《[漢紀](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E5%BC%B5%E7%92%A0%E5%BE%8C%E6%BC%A2%E7%B4%80)》曰：玄歷位中外，以剛斷稱，謙儉下士，不以王爵私親。光和中爲太尉，以久病策罷，拜太中大夫，卒，家貧乏產業，柩無所殯。當世以此稱爲名臣。《[世語](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E9%AD%8F%E6%99%89%E4%B8%96%E8%AA%9E)》曰：玄謂太祖曰：「君未有名，可交許子將。」太祖乃造子將，子將納焉，由是知名。孫盛異同雜語云：太祖甞私入中常侍張讓室，讓覺之；乃舞手戟於庭，踰垣而出。才武絕人，莫之能害。博覽群書，特好兵法，抄集諸家兵法，名曰接要，又注孫武十三篇，皆傳於世。甞問許子將：「我何如人？」子將不荅。固問之，子將曰：「子治世之能臣，亂世之姦雄。」太祖大笑。】

**翻译：**  
只有梁国桥玄、南阳何顒（就是说荀彧是王佐之才的那位）觉得他非同寻常。桥玄对曹操说：“天下即将大乱，只有命世之才才能救世，能安定天下的，难道就是你吗！”【《魏书》记载：太尉桥玄知人识人的本事举世闻名，他见了曹操后觉得曹操非同寻常，说：“我见过很多天下名士，没有像你这样的！你善自珍重。我老了！希望将妻子儿女托付给你。”从此曹操名声日渐响亮。《续汉书》记载：桥玄字公祖，严肃公正，有才华谋略，擅长品评人物。张璠《汉纪》记录：桥玄担任过中央和地方的官职，以刚强决断著称，他谦虚简朴，折节下士，不因为自己处在高位而有所私请。光和年间（汉灵帝年号）担任太尉，后来因为久病而被罢免，转任太中大夫，去世时家里十分清贫，没有什么产业，连买棺材下葬的钱都没有，被当时人称为名臣。《世语》写道：桥玄对曹操说：“你还没什么名气，可以去结交许子将。”于是曹操就去拜访许子将，许子将同意和他做朋友，从此曹操就有了名气。孙盛《异同杂语》里说：曹操曾经秘密潜入中常侍张让的房间，被张让察觉。于是他在庭院里舞动手戟，翻墙而出，曹操武艺过绝于人，没人能加害他。此外他又博览群书，尤其喜欢兵法，他抄录收集了各家兵法，取名为接要，又注解了《孙子》十三篇，都流传于世。他曾问许子将：“我是什么样的人？”许子将不回答。曹操再三追问，许子将说：“你，治世之能臣，乱世之奸雄。”曹操大笑。

\------------------  
up主忍不住又想说一说曹荀：

因为刚刚干♂完荀彧传记忆犹新，大家有没有觉得老板和文若的画风如此不同但是又绝逼般配啊！！！简直就是标准的混世小魔王+乖乖好学生的配对嘛~~话说我现实中就认识这样的一对，特别萌特别美好（BG，不要想歪了呵呵），虽然一开始会让大家觉得很吃惊，但是随着时间积累，变得越来越互补和默契，而且两人都会吸取对方的长处而得到进步——我觉得曹荀的互动和曹郭的互动是极其不同的，如果是知心朋友的话我绝对站曹郭，但如果让我选CP的话我绝对选曹荀——这种性格完全不同而产生的异性相吸，因为有共同的理想所以可以包容理解对方，吸取对方的长处而共同进步，但又因为本质上是不同的人，所以无法将对方完全看透，或者说就算看透也无法感同身受地去理解……天哪怎么能辣么萌（我需要打住了，否则要写成5w字的曹荀论文了_(:з」∠)_

 


	3. 初生牛犊不怕虎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武帝纪的第一个小高潮！！刚出仕的孟德努力想做一个治世之能臣，他直言敢谏，不畏权贵，公正执法，惩恶除奸。可黑暗的现实却给了他一个又一个的耳光……最后心灰意冷的孟德彻底看清了朝廷的本质，回到家乡隐居，然而不久后的天下巨变又使他重新登上历史舞台，更加辉煌闪耀！

**原文：**

年二十，舉孝廉爲郎，除洛陽北部尉，遷頓丘令，【《[曹瞞傳](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E6%9B%B9%E7%9E%9E%E5%82%B3)》曰：太祖初入尉廨，繕治四門。造五色棒，縣門左右各十餘枚，有犯禁者，不避豪彊，皆棒殺之。後數月，靈帝愛幸小黃門蹇碩叔父夜行，即殺之。京師斂迹，莫敢犯者。近習寵臣咸疾之，然不能傷，於是共稱薦之，故遷爲頓丘令。】徵拜議郎。【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：太祖從妹夫㶏彊侯宋奇被誅，從坐免官。後以能明古學，復徵拜議郎。先是大將軍竇武、太傅陳蕃謀誅閹官，反爲所害。太祖上書陳武等正直而見陷害，姦邪盈朝，善人壅塞，其言甚切；靈帝不能用。是後詔書勑三府：舉奏州縣政理無效，民爲作謠言者免罷之。三公傾邪，皆希世見用，貨賂並行，彊者爲怨，不見舉奏，弱者守道，多被陷毀。太祖疾之。是歲以災異博問得失，因此復上書切諫，說三公所舉奏專回避貴戚之意。奏上，天子感寤，以示三府責讓之，諸以謠言徵者皆拜議郎。是後政教日亂，豪猾益熾，多所摧毀；太祖知不可匡正，遂不復獻言。】

**翻译：**

曹操二十岁时，被举为孝廉，担任郎官（郎官，以守卫门户，出充车骑为主要职责，亦随时备帝王顾问差遣，是出仕的重要途径）。后来被任命为洛阳北部尉（武官，相当于洛阳北部的公安局长），后转任顿丘令，【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操刚进入尉官的官署，就开始整修四方大门，并制作了五色大棒，县门左右各放置十余支，有触犯禁律的，不管是不是权贵豪强，都依律棒杀。几个月后，汉灵帝宠爱的小黄门蹇硕的叔叔夜里宵禁时出行，于是曹操便依律棒杀了他。从此京城的豪强都有所收敛，没有人再敢犯法。皇帝亲信的宠臣们都很厌恶曹操，但又无法中伤他，于是便一同称赞曹操，让皇帝升迁他去顿丘做县令（等于把曹操赶出京城了）。】后来朝廷又征召他做议郎（掌顾问应对，无常事，多征贤良方正之士任之）。【《魏书》记载：曹操的表妹夫㶏强侯宋奇被杀，曹操被牵连免官。后来因为能明晓古学，又被重新征召为议郎。先前，大将军窦武、太傅陈蕃等密谋诛杀宦官，结果反为宦官所害。于是曹操上书给皇帝，称陈武等人因人品正直而被陷害，奸邪小人充盈朝廷，善良的贤臣却寸步难行，他的言辞非常恳切，但汉灵帝却不听取意见。后来，灵帝又下诏给三公府（三公皆可开府）：举报那些治理州县无效，导致民众散播谣言的地方官员。当时的三公作风不正，阿附世俗，接受贿赂，于是那些为非作歹的豪强不被举报，恪守正道的弱者反而被诬陷。曹操十分痛恨这些现象。这一年正好发生了天灾，灵帝因此问臣下施政得失，于是曹操再次上书恳切地劝谏，揭发三公所举报的人完全回避了贵戚。他的奏表呈给灵帝，灵帝终于有所感悟，于是将奏表给三公看，斥责他们的过失，之前那些因谣言而被制裁的官员都被启用为议郎。后来政治日渐混乱，豪强愈加猖狂，摧毁了很多正直之士。曹操知道朝廷已无法匡正，于是不再谏言。】

**原文：**

光和末，黃巾起。拜騎都尉，討潁川賊。遷爲濟南相，國有十餘縣，長吏多阿附貴戚，贓污狼藉，於是奏免其八；禁斷淫祀，姦宄逃竄，郡界肅然。【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：長吏受取貪饕，依倚貴勢，歷前相不見舉；聞太祖至，咸皆舉免，小大震怖，姦宄遁逃，竄入他郡。政教大行，一郡清平。初，城陽景王劉章以有功於漢，故其國爲立祠，青州諸郡轉相倣效，濟南尤盛，至六百餘祠。賈人或假二千石輿服導從作倡樂，奢侈日甚，民坐貧窮，歷世長吏無敢禁絕者。太祖到，皆毀壞祠屋，止絕官吏民不得祠祀。及至秉政，遂除姦邪鬼神之事，世之淫祀由此遂絕。】久之，徵還爲東郡太守；不就，稱疾歸鄉里。【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：於是權臣專朝，貴戚橫恣。太祖不能違道取容。數數干忤，恐爲家禍，遂乞留宿衞。拜議郎，常託疾病，輙告歸鄉里；築室城外，春夏習讀書傳，秋冬弋獵，以自娛樂。】

**翻译：**

光和末年（184年），发生了黄巾起义。曹操被授命为骑都尉，征讨颍川地区的黄巾军。后来转任济南相，济南国有十多个县，官吏多阿附权贵，贪赃枉法，于是曹操奏免了十分之八。又禁止了不合规定的祭祀（淫祀指不合适的祭祀或祭祀不在国家祀典当中的神明），犯法作乱的坏人四下逃窜，郡中法纪肃然。【《魏书》记载：济南的官吏们收受贿赂，倚仗权贵，之前从不互相举报；他们听说曹操一来就几乎全部罢免了他们，于是大大小小的奸邪都震惊恐惧，抱头鼠窜，潜入别的郡县。清明的政治得以广泛实行，济南郡内一片太平。早先，城阳景王刘章以有功于汉室，所以他的封国为他立祠，青州诸郡争相效仿，济南尤其盛行，竟达到了六百余祠。有商人借二千石官员的车舆冠服和随从仪仗，在祭祀时作歌舞娱乐，奢侈之风日渐猖獗，而百姓更加贫穷，历任的官员没有人敢禁止这些风气。曹操到后，立刻拆毁所有祠堂，不论官吏平民都不可以再随意祭祀。到曹操执政时，他废除了这些奸邪鬼神之事，世人淫祀的坏风气从此断绝。】时间久了，朝廷又把曹操征召回东郡做太守。曹操没有就任，而是称病回到了老家。【《魏书》记载：当时权臣当朝，贵戚横行。曹操无法违背道义以求容身。他屡屡冒犯权贵，担心这样下去终究会为家族带来灾祸，于是便自请担任宫中警卫。朝廷却又想征召他为议郎，于是他便托词自己有疾病，辞官回到故里。在城外搭了一间小屋，春夏读书学习，秋冬狩猎，以此为消遣。】

\--------------------------------------

up主要说：请大家记住曹老板的这段历史和他的初心！后面的情节中还会多次提到，在他迎驾至许时，进位丞相时，成为魏王时……每一次的回顾，都令人无限动容与感叹~


	4. 首倡义兵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孟德著名的首倡义兵！另外也是科普《演义》里不符合史实的一话┓( ´∀` )┏曹操从来没献过什么七星刀，他也没有说过“宁教我负天下人，不教天下人负我”，另外陈宫也不是什么老板的原配，离开老板也不是因为他杀了吕伯奢一家www

**原文：**

顷之，冀州刺史王芬、南阳许攸、沛国周旌等连结豪杰，谋废灵帝，立合肥侯，以告太祖，太祖拒之。芬等遂败。 【司马彪《九州春秋》曰：于是陈蕃子逸与术士平原襄楷会于芬坐，楷曰：「天文不利宦者，黄门、常侍贵族灭矣。」逸喜。芬曰：「若然者，芬愿驱除。」于是与攸等结谋。灵帝欲北巡河间旧宅，芬等谋因此作难，上书言黑山贼攻劫郡县，求得起兵。会北方有赤气，东西竟天，太史上言「当有阴谋，不宜北行」，帝乃止。勑芬罢兵，俄而征之。芬惧，自杀。 《魏书》载太祖拒芬辞曰：「夫废立之事，天下之至不祥也。古人有权成败计轻重而行之者，伊尹、霍光是也。伊尹怀至忠之诚，据宰臣之势，处官司之上，故进退废置，计从事立。及至霍光受托国之任，借宗臣之位，内因太后秉政之重，外有群卿同欲之势，昌邑即位日浅，未有贵宠，朝乏谠臣，议出密近，故计行如转圜，事成如摧朽。今诸君徒见曩者之易，未覩当今之难。诸君自度，结众连党，何若七国？合肥之贵，孰若吴、楚？而造作非常，欲望必克，不亦危乎！】 **  
**

**翻译：**

不久后，冀州刺史王芬、南阳许攸、沛国周旌等联合豪杰，密谋废黜灵帝，改立合肥侯，他们将此事告诉曹操，曹操拒绝了他们。王芬等果然失败。【司马彪《九州春秋》写道：当时陈蕃的儿子陈逸和术士平原襄楷恰巧和王芬一同在座，襄楷说：“如今天象不利于宦官，黄门、常侍贵族要灭亡了。”陈逸很高兴。王芬说：“如果真是这样，那我愿意共同驱除宦官。”于是他和许攸等结成同谋。汉灵帝想到北边巡视河间旧宅，王芬等人便借此作乱，上书给皇帝说黑山贼攻击劫掠郡县，求皇帝准许他们起兵。正巧这时北方出现了赤气，从东至西布满天空，太史上书道：“这是有阴谋的天象，不宜北行。”灵帝便取消了计划。灵帝诏命王芬罢兵，没过一会又征召他入京。王芬很害怕，于是自杀。《魏书》记载了曹操拒绝王芬的言辞：“废立天子，是天下最不祥的事。古人在权衡成败、计较轻重后，也有这样做的，那就是伊尹、霍光了。伊尹心怀忠贞的诚意，据有宰相的权势，处于一般官署之上，所以进退废立，依计而行，然后事情就成功了。到了霍光那时，他接受了托国的重任，借着宗室之臣的地位，在内有太后执政的砝码（孝昭太后是霍光的外孙女），在外有群臣与之同心的形势，昌邑王即位时间很短（只有二十七天），还没有居显贵地位并宠信的近臣，朝中也没有持正直言论的大臣，他与亲密的同党提出废皇帝的议案，在这样的情况下，他的计划实行起来才顺畅迅速，事情办成如摧枯拉朽。现在各位只看到前人成功的容易，而没有看到如今成功的困难。各位自己想想，你们联合同党，和七国（指汉初的七国之乱）比怎样？合肥侯的尊贵，和吴王、楚王（吴王刘濞、楚王刘戊，都参与了七国之乱）比又怎样？而你们却要干非常之事，还指望一定会成功，这难道不危险吗！”】

 **原文：**  
金城边章、韩遂杀刺史郡守以叛，众十余万，天下骚动。征太祖为典军校尉。会灵帝崩，太子即位，太后临朝。大将军何进与袁绍谋诛宦官，太后不听。进乃召董卓，欲以胁太后，【《魏书》曰：太祖闻而笑之曰：「阉竖之官，古今宜有，但世主不当假之权宠，使至于此。旣治其罪，当诛元恶，一狱吏足矣，何必纷纷召外将乎？欲尽诛之，事必宣露，吾见其败也。」】卓未至而进见杀。卓到，废帝为弘农王而立献帝，京都大乱。卓表太祖为骁骑校尉，欲与计事。太祖乃变易姓名，间行东归。 【《魏书》曰：太祖以卓终必覆败，遂不就拜，逃归乡里。从数骑过故人成皋吕伯奢；伯奢不在，其子与賔客共劫太祖，取马及物，太祖手刃击杀数人。 《世语》曰：太祖过伯奢。伯奢出行，五子皆在，备賔主礼。太祖自以背卓命，疑其图己，手劔夜杀八人而去。孙盛杂记曰：太祖闻其食器声，以为图己，遂夜杀之。旣而凄怆曰：「宁我负人，毋人负我！」遂行。 】出关，过中牟，为亭长所疑，执诣县，邑中或窃识之，为请得解。 【《世语》曰：中牟疑是亡人，见拘于县。时掾亦已被卓书；唯功曹心知是太祖，以世方乱，不宜拘天下雄俊，因白令释之。 】卓遂杀太后及弘农王。太祖至陈留，散家财，合义兵，将以诛卓。冬十二月，始起兵于己吾，【《世语》曰：陈留孝廉卫兹以家财资太祖，使起兵，众有五千人。 】是岁中平六年也。

**翻译：**

金城边章、韩遂杀了刺史郡守，反叛朝廷，聚众十余万，天下骚动。朝廷征召曹操为典军校尉。这时汉灵帝驾崩，太子即位，太后临朝。大将军何进和袁绍密谋诛杀宦官，太后不愿听从他们。于是何进召来董卓，想以此威胁太后，【《魏书》记载：曹操听说此事后笑道：“阉竖之官，古今都有，只是人主不该给他们权利和宠幸，让他们搞到今天这个地步。既然要治他们的罪，就该诛杀元凶，一个狱吏就够了，何必匆匆忙忙召外将进京呢？想要杀尽宦官，事情必然暴露，我已经预见他们的失败了。”】果然，董卓还没到何进就被宦官杀了。董卓到后，将少帝刘辩废黜为弘农王，另立献帝，京城大乱。董卓表奏曹操为骁骑校尉，想和他共计大事。于是曹操更名改姓，从小路向东逃走了。【《魏书》记载：曹操认为董卓最终必定会覆灭失败，于是不响应他的征召，逃回家乡。他和另外几人一同骑马拜访成皋的故人吕伯奢，吕伯奢不在，他的儿子和宾客一同抢劫曹操，夺走马匹和财物，曹操手持利刃杀死数人。《世语》记载：曹操拜访吕伯奢。正巧吕伯奢出门了，他的五个儿子都在，准备以宾主之礼接待曹操。曹操因为违抗董卓的命令，疑心别人想暗算自己，手持利剑在夜里斩杀八人后离去。孙盛杂记记载：曹操听到他们做饭时食器碰撞的声音，以为是要暗算自己，于是趁夜里杀了他们。等他回过神来，不由得凄怆道：“宁我负人，毋人负我！”于是离开。】出关后，曹操经过中牟县，被亭长怀疑，于是被拘捕至县衙，县中刚好有人暗中认出了曹操，于是为他请命，让亭长释放了他。【《世语》记载：中牟县令怀疑曹操是逃犯，于是在县衙拘捕了他。当时县令的副官也已经收到了董卓的文书；只有功曹心里知道是曹操，因为世道刚刚大乱，不该拘捕天下英雄豪杰，于是他禀报县令劝县令释放了曹操。】董卓不久后就杀死了太后和弘农王。曹操来到陈留，散尽家财，聚集义兵，将起兵讨伐董卓。冬十二月，曹操在己吾起兵，【《世语》记载：陈留县的孝廉卫兹用自己的家产资助曹操，帮他起兵，一共有五千人。】这一年是中平六年（189年）。 **  
**


	5. 讨董联盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关东联军从兴起到瓦解的全过程……搞了三天终于翻完了！！！心情简直随着文中的孟德起起落落。在实力强大得多的诸侯们置酒高会、不思进取时，只有孟德屡败屡战，即使力量微弱也不放弃匡扶汉室的希望【当然还有打赢了的孙坚，我们也不能忘了他www】。文中孟德的话似乎就回荡在耳边：
> 
> “持疑而不进，失天下之望，窃为诸君耻之！”
> 
> “諸君北面，我自西向！”
> 
> ~~ 初平二年初，讨董联盟彻底瓦解，但就在同一年，老板得到了从袁绍那里跳（私）槽（奔）过来的文若www下一话老板即将打开新世界大门www ~~

**原文：**

初平元年春正月，后将军袁术、冀州牧韩馥、【《英雄记》曰：馥字文节，颍川人。为御史中丞。董卓举为冀州牧。于时冀州民人殷盛，兵粮优足。袁绍之在勃海，馥恐其兴兵，遣数部从事守之，不得动摇。东郡太守桥瑁诈作京师三公移书与州郡，陈卓罪恶，云「见逼迫，无以自救，企望义兵，解国患难。」馥得移，请诸从事问曰：「今当助袁氏邪，助董卓邪？」治中从事刘子惠曰：「今兴兵为国，何谓袁、董！」馥自知言短而有慙色。子惠复言：「兵者凶事，不可为首；今宜往视他州，有发动者，然后和之。冀州于他州不为弱也，他人功未有在冀州之右者也。」馥然之。馥乃作书与绍，道卓之恶，听其举兵。 】豫州刺史孔伷、【《英雄记》曰：伷字公绪，陈留人。张璠《汉纪》，载郑泰说卓云：「孔公绪能清谈高论，嘘枯吹生。」】兖州刺史刘岱、【岱，刘繇之兄，事见《吴志》。 】河内太守王匡、【《英雄记》曰：匡字公节，泰山人。轻财好施，以任侠闻。辟大将军何进府进符使，匡于徐州发强弩五百西诣京师。会进败，匡还乡里。起家，拜河内太守。谢承《后汉书》曰：匡少与蔡邕善。其年为卓军所败，走还泰山，收集劲勇得数千人，欲与张邈合。匡先杀执金吾胡母班。班亲属不胜愤怒，与太祖并势，共杀匡。 】勃海太守袁绍、陈留太守张邈、东郡太守桥瑁、【《英雄记》曰：瑁字元伟，玄族子。先为兖州刺史，甚有威惠。 】山阳太守袁遗、【遗字伯业，绍从兄。为长安令。河间张超甞荐遗于太尉朱俊，称遗「有冠世之懿，干时之量。其忠允亮直，固天所纵；若乃包罗载籍，管综百氏，登高能赋，覩物知名，求之今日，邈焉靡俦。」事在超集。 《英雄记》曰：绍后用遗为扬州刺史，为袁术所败。太祖称「长大而能勤学者，惟吾与袁伯业耳。」语在文帝《典论》。 】济北相鲍信【信事见子《勋传》。 】同时俱起兵，众各数万，推绍为盟主。太祖行奋武将军。

**翻译：**

初平元年（190年）春正月，后将军袁术、冀州牧韩馥、【《英雄记》记载：韩馥字文节，颍川人。担任御史中丞。董卓举荐他为冀州牧。当时冀州人口众多，兵粮充足。袁绍在渤海，韩馥怕他兴兵讨伐董卓，于是派了几个部下监视袁绍，使他无法起兵。东郡太守桥瑁伪造三公发文书给各州郡，陈述董卓的罪状，说道：“我们被董卓逼迫，无法自救，企望大家能兴起义兵，解救国难。”韩馥接到文书后，请来众部下问道：“现在我们是该帮袁绍呢，还是帮董卓呢？”治中从事刘子惠说：“如今兴兵是为了国家，谈什么袁、董之别！”韩馥自知说错了话，脸色很惭愧。刘子惠又说：“动兵，是凶险的事情，不能做头一个；如今应该看看别的州的动向，有人先发动，我们再应和他们。冀州和别的州比不算弱，到时候其他人的功劳也不会比冀州大。”韩馥认为他说的对。于是韩馥给袁绍写信，陈述董卓的恶行，听任袁绍举兵。】豫州刺史孔伷、【《英雄记》记载：孔伷字公绪，陈留人。张璠的《汉纪》记录郑泰对董卓说：“孔公绪能清谈高论，能使枯者复荣，生者成枯（形容能言善道，有辩才）。”】兖州刺史刘岱、【刘岱是刘繇的哥哥，他的事迹请参见《吴志》。】河内太守王匡、【《英雄记》记载：王匡字公节，泰山人。为人轻财好施舍，因仗义有侠气而闻名。大将军何进征辟王匡为进符使，于是王匡在徐州率领五百强弩兵向西开往京城。正好这时何进诛宦官失败，王匡就回到了老家。不久后被朝廷任命为河内太守。谢承《后汉书》写道：王匡年少时和蔡邕关系不错。后来他被董卓军击败，逃回泰山地区，招募了数千精壮勇猛的将士，想和张邈联合。先前王匡杀死了执金吾胡母班。胡母班的亲属不胜愤怒，和曹操联手一起杀死了王匡。 】勃海太守袁绍、陈留太守张邈、东郡太守桥瑁、【《英雄记》记载：桥瑁字元伟，是桥玄的族子。先前曾担任兖州刺史，恩威并施。】山阳太守袁遗，【袁遗字伯业，袁绍的堂兄。担任过长安令。河间张超曾经向太尉朱俊推荐过袁遗，称袁遗“有冠绝于世的德行，独步一时的气量。他忠贞正直的性情，有若天赐。若是说到他饱览群书，通晓百家，登高能赋，看到任何东西都清楚是什么，这样的才华拿到今天，很难有人能和他匹敌。”他的事迹记录在超集。《英雄记》记载：袁绍后来任用袁遗为扬州刺史，被袁术打败。曹操曾说：“年龄大了还能勤奋学习的，只有我和袁伯业而已（老板你真不谦虚，天下英雄唯使君与操耳我们还记得呢233）。”这句话记录在曹丕所著的《典论》里。】济北相鲍信【鲍信的事迹请参见他的儿子鲍勋的传记。】这些诸侯同时起兵，每个人都有数万军队，共同推举袁绍为盟主。曹操担任奋武将军。 ****  
  


**原文：**

二月，卓闻兵起，乃徙天子都长安。卓留屯洛阳，遂焚宫室。是时绍屯河内，邈、岱、瑁、遗屯酸枣，术屯南阳，伷屯颍川，馥在邺。卓兵强，绍等莫敢先进。太祖曰：「举义兵以诛暴乱，大众已合，诸君何疑？向使董卓闻山东兵起，倚王室之重，据二周之险，东向以临天下；虽以无道行之，犹足为患。今焚烧宫室，劫迁天子，海内震动，不知所归，此天亡之时也。一战而天下定矣，不可失也。」遂引兵西，将据成皋。邈遣将卫兹分兵随太祖。到荧阳汴水，遇卓将徐荣，与战不利，士卒死伤甚多。太祖为流矢所中，所乘马被创，从弟洪以马与太祖，得夜遁去。荣见太祖所将兵少，力战尽日，谓酸枣未易攻也，亦引兵还。

**翻译：**  
二月，董卓听说诸侯起兵，于是将天子挟持到新的首都长安。董卓自己留守在洛阳，焚毁宫室。这时袁绍屯兵河内，张邈、刘岱、桥瑁、袁遗屯兵酸枣，袁术屯兵南阳，孔伷屯兵颍川，韩馥在邺城。董卓兵强马壮，袁绍等人谁都不敢先出兵。曹操说：“我们兴起义兵来诛灭暴乱之徒，大兵已经集结，你们还在犹豫什么？如果董卓之前听说太行山以东出兵，倚靠王室作为砝码，占据洛阳、长安两处要地，向东进取天下；虽然他出兵无道，但也非常令人担忧。如今他焚毁宫室，劫持天子，海内震动，大家不知道自己将何处安身，这是上天灭亡董卓的时刻啊！我们奋力一战就可安定天下，不能失去这个时机！”于是曹操独自引兵向西，将要占据成皋。张邈派遣部将卫兹分兵跟随曹操。他们到荧阳汴水的时候，遭遇了董卓的将领徐荣，和他交战不利，士卒死伤很多。曹操自己也被流失射中，所乘坐的马也受了伤，他的堂弟曹洪把马送给曹操，曹操才得以趁夜晚逃走。徐荣看见曹操虽然率领的兵很少，但连日奋力死战，觉得酸枣不易攻下，也撤兵回去了。

 

**原文：  
** 太祖到酸枣，诸军兵十余万，日置酒高会，不图进取。太祖责让之，因为谋曰：「诸君听吾计，使勃海引河内之众临孟津，酸枣诸将守成皋，据敖仓，塞轘辕、太谷，全制其险；使袁将军率南阳之军军丹、析，入武关，以震三辅：皆高垒深壁，勿与战，益为疑兵，示天下形势，以顺诛逆，可立定也。今兵以义动，持疑而不进，失天下之望，窃为诸君耻之！」邈等不能用。

**翻译：**

曹操到了酸枣后，看见众诸侯十余万兵卒，每天只是设酒宴办聚会，不思进取。曹操斥责他们，替他们出主意道：“你们如果听我的主意，让渤海（指袁绍）率领河内之兵逼近孟津，酸枣诸将驻守成皋，占据敖仓，堵住轘辕、太谷两地，全面控制险要处；再让袁术将军率领南阳军驻军丹、析，进攻武关，震慑三辅（京兆、冯翊、扶风，指长安一带）：大家都垒起高墙，深挖战壕，不与他交战，做出声势迷惑敌人，彰显天下形势，以顺诛逆，胜败可以立刻确定。如今我们发起正义之师，却心怀犹疑不敢前进，让天下人失望，我真为你们感到羞耻！”张邈等却不能采纳他的建议。

 

**原文：**

太祖兵少，乃與夏侯惇等詣揚州募兵，刺史陳溫、丹楊太守周昕與兵四千餘人。還到龍亢，士卒多叛。【《魏書》曰：兵謀叛，夜燒太祖帳，太祖手劔殺數十人，餘皆披靡，乃得出營；其不叛者五百餘人。】至銍、建平，復收兵得千餘人，進屯河內。

**翻译：**

曹操兵少，于是和夏侯惇等一起去扬州募兵，刺史陈温、丹阳太守周昕给了曹操四千多兵士。回到龙亢时，这些士卒大多都叛变了。【《魏书》记载：兵卒密谋叛乱，趁夜里放火烧了曹操的军帐，曹操手持利剑斩杀数十人，其余都溃散退去，曹操这才得以逃出军营；没有叛变的兵卒只剩下五百多人。】后来到了銍、建平地区，曹操才又招收了千余兵卒，进而屯兵河内。 ****  
  
原文：

刘岱与桥瑁相恶，岱杀瑁，以王肱领东郡太守。

袁紹與韓馥謀立幽州牧劉虞爲帝，太祖拒之。【《魏書》載太祖荅紹曰：「董卓之罪，暴於四海，吾等合大衆興義兵，遠近莫不響應，此以義動故也。今幼主微弱，制於姦臣，未有昌邑亡國之釁，而一旦改易，天下其孰安之？諸君北面，我自西向。」】紹又甞得一玉印，於太祖坐中舉向其肘，太祖由是笑而惡焉。【《魏書》曰：太祖大笑曰：「吾不聽汝也。」紹復使人說太祖曰：「今袁公勢盛兵彊，二子已長，天下羣英，孰踰於此？」太祖不應。由是益不直紹，圖誅滅之。】

二年春，紹、馥遂立虞爲帝，虞終不敢當。

夏四月，卓還長安。

**翻译：**

刘岱与桥瑁关系恶劣，刘岱杀了桥瑁，任命王肱为东郡太守。 **  
**

袁绍与韩馥密谋立幽州牧刘虞为帝，曹操拒绝参与他们的计划。【《魏书》记载了曹操回复袁绍的话：“董卓罪大恶极，他以暴行践踏四海，我们集合大众，兴起义兵，远近没有不响应的，这是因为我们以正义为动机。现在天子年幼软弱，被奸臣控制，但还没有昌邑王要亡国的征兆，一旦另立新君，天下谁会安心接受？诸君可以向北面的刘虞称臣，我自己向西讨伐董卓！（幽州在北方，“北面”指向刘虞称臣；长安在西方，“西向”指讨伐董卓，迎回天子）”】袁绍又曾得到过一块玉印（借指皇帝的玉玺），趁曹操和自己同坐的时候悄悄举到他手肘边给他看，曹操对他笑了笑，却从此厌恶袁绍。【《魏书》记载：曹操大笑道：“我不听你的！”袁绍又找人游说曹操：“如今袁公势盛兵强，两个儿子也已经长大，天下这么多英雄里，谁能比得上袁公呢？”曹操仍然没有答应他。从此曹操更加觉得袁绍不是一个正直的人，想要诛灭他。】  
初平二年春，袁绍、韩馥立刘虞为帝，而刘虞始终不敢接受。

夏四月，董卓回到长安。  
  


\----------------------------

这一话up主写不出什么后记，因为老板自己的诗已经是这段历史最好的注脚：

关东有义士，兴兵讨群凶。

初期会盟津，乃心在咸阳。

军合力不齐，踌躇而雁行。

势利使人争，嗣还自相戕。

淮南弟称号，刻玺于北方。

铠甲生虮虱，万姓以死亡。

白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣。

生民百遗一，念之断人肠。

 


	6. 收青州兵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老板终于打胜仗了！而且还有了自己的根据地和像模像样的军队www老板创业不易（刘备:excuse me??) 另：本集有陈宫出场~

**原文：**

秋七月，袁绍胁韩馥，取冀州。

黑山賊于毒、白繞、眭固等〈眭，申隨反。〉十餘萬衆略魏郡、東郡，王肱不能禦，太祖引兵入東郡，擊白繞於濮陽，破之。袁紹因表太祖爲東郡太守，治東武陽。

三年春，太祖軍頓丘，毒等攻東武陽。太祖乃引兵西入山，攻毒等本屯。【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：諸將皆以爲當還自救。太祖曰：「孫臏救趙而攻魏，耿弇欲走西安攻臨菑。使賊聞我西而還，武陽自解也；不還，我能敗其本屯，虜不能拔武陽必矣。」遂乃行。】毒聞之，棄武陽還。太祖要擊眭固，又擊匈奴於夫羅於內黃，皆大破之。【《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：於夫羅者，南單于子也。中平中，發匈奴兵，於夫羅率以助漢。會本國反，殺南單于，於夫羅遂將其衆留中國。因天下撓亂，與西河白波賊合，破太原、河內，抄略諸郡爲寇。】

**翻译：**

秋七月，袁绍胁迫韩馥，夺取了冀州。

黑山贼（黄巾之乱后兴起的一股山贼）的毒、白繞、眭固等势力【眭，读音是shui】共十余万人劫掠魏郡、东郡，王肱不能控制他们，于是曹操领兵进入东郡，在濮阳攻击白绕势力，打败了他们。袁绍因此上表委任曹操为东郡太守，治所在东武阳。

初平三年（192年）春，曹操驻军顿丘，毒势力（感觉就像江湖帮派各舵主）攻击东武阳。曹操就率兵向西进入山区，攻击毒的大本营。【《魏书》记载：众将都认为应该回到东武阳自救。曹操说：“孙膑攻击魏国以救赵国，耿弇做出攻击西安的样子而实际目标是临淄。我让山贼听说我要向西进攻，使他们撤退，武阳之围便自动解除了；我不回军，这样可以击溃他们的大本营，贼兵是一定不能攻克武阳的。”于是决定进军。】毒听说后，果然放弃了武阳而回军。曹操又迎战眭固，接着在内黄攻击匈奴于夫罗，都大获全胜。【《魏书》记载：于夫罗，是南单于的儿子。中平年间，朝廷动用匈奴士兵，于夫罗率领他们帮助汉朝。正巧匈奴国内谋反，南单于被杀，于夫罗便率领他的军队留在了中原。趁着天下动乱，他们与西河白波贼合为一伙，攻占了太原、河内，劫掠诸郡县，成为匪寇。】

 

**原文：**

夏四月，司徒王允與呂布共殺卓。卓將李傕、郭汜等殺允攻布，布敗，東出武關。傕等擅朝政。

青州黄巾众百万入兖州，杀任城相郑遂，转入东平。刘岱欲击之，鲍信谏曰：「今贼众百万，百姓皆震恐，士卒无鬬志，不可敌也。观贼众群辈相随，军无辎重，唯以钞略为资，今不若畜士众之力，先为固守。彼欲战不得，攻又不能，其势必离散，后选精锐，据其要害，击之可破也。」岱不从，遂与战，果为所杀。 【《世语》曰：岱旣死，陈宫谓太祖曰：「州今无主，而王命断绝，宫请说州中，明府寻往牧之，资之以收天下，此霸王之业也。」宫说别驾、治中曰：「今天下分裂而州无主；曹东郡，命世之才也，若迎以牧州，必宁生民。」鲍信等亦谓之然。 】信乃与州吏万潜等至东郡迎太祖领兖州牧。遂进兵击黄巾于寿张东。信力战鬬死，仅而破之。 【《魏书》曰：太祖将步骑千余人，行视战地，卒抵贼营，战不利，死者数百人，引还。贼寻前进。黄巾为贼久，数乘胜，兵皆精悍。太祖旧兵少，新兵不习练，举军皆惧。太祖被甲婴胄，亲巡将士，明劝赏罚，众乃复奋，承间讨击，贼稍折退。贼乃移书太祖曰：「昔在济南，毁坏神坛，其道乃与中黄太一同，似若知道，今更迷惑。汉行已尽，黄家当立。天之大运，非君才力所能存也。」太祖见檄书，呵之罪，数开示降路；遂设奇伏，昼夜会战，战輙禽获，贼乃退走。 】购求信丧不得，众乃刻木如信形状，祭而哭焉。追黄巾至济北。乞降。冬，受降卒三十余万，男女百余万口，收其精锐者，号为青州兵。

**翻译：**

夏四月，司徒王允与吕布一同杀了董卓。董卓的将领李傕、郭汜等杀死王允，攻击吕布，吕布败走，向东逃出武关。李傕等专擅朝政。

青州百万黄巾军进入兖州，杀死了任城相郑遂，转而进入东平。刘岱想攻击他们，鲍信劝谏道：“如今贼兵有百万之众，百姓都很震惊恐惧，士卒没有斗志，不能和他们为敌。我看贼兵拖家带口，军队没有辎重，只是以劫掠来的东西作为物资，如今我们不如保存士卒的实力，先坚守再说。他们想打又不能打，想攻城又攻不下，这样他们势必军心涣散，然后我们再挑选精锐，占据要害之地，这时攻击他们，必能获胜。”刘岱不听建议，与他们交战，果然被杀。【《世语》记载：刘岱死后，陈宫对曹操说：“如今兖州没有主人，而王命又传达不到，请让我去州中游说，明府（指曹操，太守称为府君）再接着去做兖州牧，以兖州为资本争夺天下，这是霸王之业啊。”于是陈宫游说别驾、治中道：“如今天下分裂，兖州无主，曹东郡，是命世之才。如果你们迎接他来做兖州牧，一定能使一州百姓得以安宁。”鲍信等人也认为他说的对。】于是鲍信和州吏万潜等到东郡迎接曹操领兖州牧。不久后他们在寿张东部进军与黄巾军交战。鲍信力战至死，这才击败黄巾军。【《魏书》记载：曹操率领步兵骑兵千余人，侦查战地，突然间闯入了贼兵的营地，交战不利，死者数百人，于是撤退。贼兵接着前进。黄巾军久为贼寇，有过很多次胜利，兵卒都十分精悍。曹操的旧兵很少，新兵又不熟练，全军都很恐惧。曹操亲自身披铠甲，巡视将士，明令赏罚，士兵终于再次振奋起来，趁机会攻击贼兵，贼兵才稍稍退去。于是黄巾军送信给曹操，信中写道：“从前你在济南，毁坏神坛，你的宗旨和我们所崇奉的中黄太一一致，你好像是明了大道的人，但如今却又迷惑了。汉室气数已尽，黄家当立。这是上天的运数，不是靠你一个人的才力可以挽救的。”曹操看了他们的信，斥责他们是罪人，多次公开劝他们投降；黄巾军不降，于是曹操设下奇兵伏击，昼夜会战，每战都擒获贼兵，于是贼兵才败退逃走。】曹操悬赏征求鲍信的尸体，却无法找到，于是大家就找了根木头刻成鲍信的形状，祭祀痛哭。曹操军追击黄巾军至济北。黄巾军请求投降。这一年冬天，曹操接受了三十多万降卒，男女人口百余万，挑选其中精锐强壮的充军，号为青州兵。


	7. 征讨徐州+兖州保卫战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的内容之前在《荀彧传》里也有详细描述，老板一生当中无法洗白的污点之一，不过陶谦这货也不是《三国演义》里的那个白莲花老好人，大家往下看吧~~
> 
> PS：这一话中程日立童鞋的情节也很帅哦！等我干到《程昱传》的时候再详细描述吧www程昱劝曹操不要去当袁绍小弟的那句“你再加上我和文若，怎么就不行！”真是让人过目难忘233

**原文：**

袁术与绍有隙，术求援于公孙瓒，瓒使刘备屯高唐，单经屯平原，陶谦屯发干，以逼绍。太祖与绍会击，皆破之。

四年春，軍鄄城。荊州牧劉表斷術糧道，術引軍入陳留，屯封丘，黑山餘賊及於夫羅等佐之。術使將劉詳屯匡亭。太祖擊詳，術救之，與戰，大破之。術退保封丘，遂圍之，未合，術走襄邑，追到太壽，決渠水灌城。走寧陵，又追之，走九江。夏，太祖還軍定陶。  
下邳闕宣聚衆數千人，自稱天子；徐州牧陶謙與共舉兵，取泰山華、費，略任城。秋，太祖征陶謙，下十餘城，謙守城不敢出。

是歲，孫策受袁術使渡江，數年閒遂有江東。  
  
 **翻译：**

袁术与袁绍有嫌隙，袁术向公孙瓒求援，公孙瓒派刘备屯兵高唐，单经屯兵平原，陶谦屯兵发干，来逼迫袁绍。曹操与袁绍联合攻击他们，都打败了敌军。

初平四年（193年）春，曹操驻军鄄城。荆州牧刘表切断了袁术的粮道，袁术率领军队进入陈留，屯兵封丘，黑山贼余党和于夫罗等帮助他。袁术派部将刘详屯兵匡亭。曹操攻击刘详，袁术来救他，曹军与袁军交战，大获全胜。袁术撤兵保守封丘，曹军包围了他们，但没有完全围住，袁术逃走至襄邑，曹军追击到太寿，決渠水淹城。袁术又逃到宁陵，曹军接着追击，袁术又逃到九江。这一年夏天，曹操回军驻扎在定陶。 ****  
下邳阙宣聚众数千人，自称天子；徐州牧陶谦和他一同起兵，攻取了泰山华、费，劫掠任城。秋天，曹操征讨陶谦，攻下十余座城，陶谦防守城池不敢出击。  
这一年，孙策接受袁术的派遣渡过长江，数年间就占据了江东（为策瑜打个call^.^）。

 

**原文：**

[興平元年](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/Category:194%E5%B9%B4_\(%E6%8F%90%E5%8F%8A\))春，太祖自徐州還，初，太祖父嵩去官後還譙，董卓之亂，避難琅邪，爲陶謙所害，故太祖志在復讎東伐。〈《[世語](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E9%AD%8F%E6%99%89%E4%B8%96%E8%AA%9E)》曰：嵩在泰山华县。太祖令泰山太守应劭送家诣兖州，劭兵未至，陶谦密遣数千骑掩捕。嵩家以为劭迎，不设备。谦兵至，杀太祖弟德于门中。嵩惧，穿后垣，先出其妾，妾肥，不时得出；嵩逃于厕，与妾俱被害，阖门皆死。劭惧，弃官赴袁绍。后太祖定冀州，劭时已死。韦曜《吴书》曰：太祖迎嵩，辎重百余两。陶谦遣都尉张闿将骑二百卫送，闿于泰山华、费间杀嵩，取财物，因奔淮南。太祖归咎于陶谦，故伐之。〉夏，使荀彧、程昱守鄄城，復征陶謙，拔五城，遂略地至東海。還過郯，謙將曹豹與劉備屯郯東，要太祖。太祖擊破之，遂攻拔襄賁，所過多所殘戮。〈孫盛曰：夫伐罪弔民，古之令軌；罪謙之由，而殘其屬部，過矣。〉 ** **  
****會張邈與陳宮叛迎呂布，郡縣皆應。荀彧、程昱保鄄城，范、東阿二縣固守，太祖乃引軍還。布到，攻鄄城不能下，西屯濮陽。太祖曰：「布一旦得一州，不能據東平，斷亢父、泰山之道，乘險要我，而乃屯濮陽，吾知其無能爲也。」遂進軍攻之。布出兵戰，先以騎犯青州兵。青州兵奔，太祖陳亂馳突火出，墜馬，燒左手掌。司馬樓異扶太祖上馬，遂引去。〈袁暐《[獻帝春秋](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8D%BB%E5%B8%9D%E6%98%A5%E7%A7%8B)》曰：太祖圍濮陽，濮陽大姓田氏爲反閒，太祖得入城。燒其東門，示無反意。及戰，軍敗。布騎得太祖而不知是，問曰：「曹操何在？」太祖曰：「乘黃馬走者是也。」布騎乃釋太祖而追黃馬者。門火猶盛，太祖突火而出。〉未至營止，諸將未與太祖相見，皆怖。太祖乃自力勞軍，令軍中促爲攻具，進復攻之，與布相守百餘日。蝗蟲起，百姓大餓，布糧食亦盡，各引去。 ****  
秋九月，太祖還鄄城。布到乘氏，爲其縣人李進所破，東屯山陽。於是紹使人說太祖，欲連和。太祖新失兖州，軍食盡，將許之。程昱止太祖，太祖從之。冬十月，太祖至東阿。

是歲穀一斛五十餘萬錢，人相食，乃罷吏兵新募者。陶謙死，劉備代之。  
  
 **翻译：**

兴平元年（194年）春，曹操从徐州回来。早先，曹操的父亲曹嵩辞官后返回谯县，董卓作乱时，在琅邪避难，被陶谦杀害，所以曹操立志要复仇东伐徐州。【《世语》记载：曹嵩在泰山华县避难。曹操命令泰山太守应劭送家人到兖州，应劭的兵还没有到，陶谦就秘密派了几千骑兵突袭捉拿他们。曹嵩一家以为是应劭来迎接他们，于是没有防备。陶谦的兵一到门口，就杀了曹操的弟弟曹德。曹嵩很害怕，想越过后墙逃走，他先让他的小妾出去，但小妾太胖（肥胖害死人TAT），没能及时出去；曹嵩逃到厕所里，和小妾同时遇害，满门都被杀死。应劭害怕曹操报复，于是辞官投奔袁绍。后来曹操平定冀州时，应劭已经死了。韦曜《吴书》记载：曹操迎接曹嵩，辎重装了百余辆车。陶谦派都尉张闿率领两百骑兵护卫护送，张闿在泰山华、费之间杀死了曹嵩，夺取财物后，逃到淮南。曹操将过失算在陶谦头上，于是征讨徐州。】这一年夏天，曹操派荀彧、程昱守鄄城，再次征讨陶谦，攻克五座城池，一直占领到东海之滨。曹操回军经过郯，陶謙部将曹豹与刘备屯兵郯东，迎战曹操。曹操打败了他们，接着攻克襄贲，每经过一个地方都屠杀了很多人。【孙盛说：凭吊死去之人而讨伐有罪之人，自古就有这样的规矩；然而曹操仗着陶谦有罪，残杀他的部下和属民，这就过分了。】

这时张邈和陈宫反叛曹操，迎接吕布，兖州各郡县都响应他们。荀彧、程昱保住鄄城，范、东阿两县坚守城池，曹操才得以撤军回到兖州。吕布到兖州后，进攻鄄城却无法攻克，于是屯兵在西面的濮阳。曹操说：“吕布一旦得到一州之地，却不能占据东平，切断亢父、泰山的通道，借这些要害之地威胁我，而是屯兵在濮阳，我由此便知道他不会有什么作为了。”于是曹操进军攻击吕布。吕布出兵迎战，先以骑兵进攻青州兵。青州兵逃窜，曹操趁乱纵马奔驰，突破大火逃出，坠落于马下，左手掌被烧伤。司马楼异扶曹操上马，曹操这才得以撤退。【袁暐《献帝春秋》（哈哈这不是裴大大口中的曹荀雷文作者吗）记载：曹操围攻濮阳，濮阳大姓人家田氏为曹操做内应，曹操这才得以入城。曹操烧毁了东城门，表示自己誓不后退。到交战时，全军溃败。吕布手下的骑兵追上了曹操却不知是曹操，于是问道：“曹操在哪里？”曹操说：“骑黄马逃走的人就是。”于是吕布的骑兵就放走了曹操，去追骑黄马的人了。城门的火势仍然很旺盛，曹操突破大火逃出城。】曹操还没有回到大本营，众将没有和曹操相见，都很害怕。曹操回来后便亲自劳军，命令军中赶紧制作攻城的器具，再次进军攻城，和吕布相持了百余日。不巧这时蝗虫四起，百姓遭遇大饥荒，吕布的军粮也耗尽，于是双方各自退去。

秋九月，曹操回到鄄城。吕布到乘氏，被县民李进击败，于是屯兵在东边的山阳。这时袁绍派人来游说曹操，想和曹操联合。曹操刚刚失去兖州，军粮也已经耗尽，于是将要答应他。程昱阻止了曹操，曹操听从了他的建议。冬十月，曹操来到东阿。  
这一年一斛米达到了五十余万钱，发生了人吃人的惨剧，于是曹操遣散了新招募的官吏和士兵。陶谦死去后，刘备代替了他。


	8. 移驾幸许都

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迎奉天子事件的全过程，多个重要人物出场（原来董昭这么早就跟着老板了，这次才发现的细节！）另外，衣带诏主角董承也是个被演义极度洗白且OOC的家伙，具体请看本文最后的彩蛋www
> 
> 哦正剧开始之前老板顺便打了一发吕布www

**原文：**

二年春，袭定陶。济阴太守吴资保南城，未拔。会吕布至，又击破之。夏，布将薛兰、李封屯巨野，太祖攻之，布救兰，兰败，布走，遂斩兰等。布复从东緍与陈宫将万余人来战，时太祖兵少，设伏，纵奇兵击，大破之。 〈《魏书》曰：于是兵皆出取麦，在者不能千人，屯营不固。太祖乃令妇人守陴，悉兵拒之。屯西有大堤，其南树木幽深。布疑有伏，乃相谓曰：「曹操多谲，勿入伏中。」引军屯南十余里。明日复来，太祖隐兵堤里，出半兵堤外。布益进，乃令轻兵挑战，旣合，伏兵乃悉乘堤，步骑并进，大破之，获其龙车，追至其营而还。 〉布夜走，太祖复攻，拔定陶，分兵平诸县。布东奔刘备，张邈从布，使其弟超将家属保雍丘。秋八月，围雍丘。冬十月，天子拜太祖兖州牧。十二月，雍丘溃，超自杀。夷邈三族。邈诣袁术请救，为其众所杀，兖州平，遂东略陈地。

 **翻译：**  
兴平二年（195年）春，曹操袭击了定陶。济阴太守吴资防守南城，曹军未能攻克南城。这时吕布到了，曹军又击败了吕布。夏天，吕布部将薛兰、李丰屯兵巨野，曹操攻击了他们的部队，吕布来救援薛兰，薛兰兵败，吕布逃走，于是曹军斩杀了薛兰等人。吕布又从东緍和陈宫率领万余人来挑战，当时曹操兵很少，于是设下伏兵，以奇兵突袭他们，大获全胜。【《魏书》记载：当时曹操的军队都出去收麦子了，在城中的不足一千人，兵营也不牢固。曹操就命令妇女守在城上的矮墙后，全副武装拒敌。兵营西面有大堤，大堤南边树木幽深。吕布怀疑其中有伏兵，于是对左右道：“曹操奸计很多，别进入他的埋伏圈。”于是撤军在南边十余里开外安营扎寨。第二天吕布又来了，曹操这次真的在堤中埋了伏兵，让一半的兵出现在堤外。吕布越发向前推进，等吕布军全部聚集过来后，伏兵从堤中倾巢而出，步兵骑兵一同进攻，大败吕布军，缴获了他们的龙车，追击到他们的营地后才回军。】吕布趁夜晚逃走，曹操再次发起进攻，攻克了定陶，分兵平定了周围郡县。吕布向东投奔刘备，张邈跟随吕布，派他的弟弟张超和家属守住雍丘。秋八月，曹操包围雍丘。冬十月，天子任命曹操为兖州牧。十二月，雍丘终于被攻陷，张超自杀。张邈三族被杀。张邈到袁术处求救，但被袁术及其部下杀死。兖州终于平定，曹操向东攻略陈地。

 

**原文：**

是歲，長安亂，天子東遷，敗于曹陽，渡河幸安邑。  
[建安元年](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/Category:196%E5%B9%B4_\(%E6%8F%90%E5%8F%8A\))春正月，太祖軍臨武平，袁術所置陳相袁嗣降。

太祖将迎天子，诸将或疑，荀彧、程昱劝之，乃遣曹洪将兵西迎，卫将军董承与袁术将苌奴拒险，洪不得进。

汝南、颍川黄巾何仪、刘辟、黄邵、何曼等，众各数万，初应袁术，又附孙坚。二月，太祖进军讨破之，斩辟、邵等，仪及其众皆降。天子拜太祖建德将军，夏六月，迁镇东将军，封费亭侯。秋七月，杨奉、韩暹以天子还洛阳，〈《献帝春秋》曰：天子初至洛阳，幸城西故中常侍赵忠宅。使张杨缮治宫室，名殿曰扬安殿，八月，帝乃迁居。 〉奉别屯梁。太祖遂至洛阳，卫京都，暹遁走。天子假太祖节钺，录尚书事。 〈《献帝纪》曰：又领司隶校尉。 〉洛阳残破，董昭等劝太祖都许。九月，车驾出轘辕而东，以太祖为大将军，封武平侯。自天子西迁，朝廷日乱，至是宗庙社稷制度始立。 〈张璠《汉纪》曰：初，天子败于曹阳，欲浮河东下。侍中太史令王立曰：「自去春太白犯镇星于牛斗，过天津，荧惑又逆行守北河，不可犯也。」由是天子遂不北渡河，将自轵关东出。立又谓宗正刘艾曰：「前太白守天关，与荧惑会；金火交会，革命之象也。汉祚终矣，晋、魏必有兴者。」立后数言于帝曰： 「天命有去就，五行不常盛，代火者土也，承汉者魏也，能安天下者，曹姓也，唯委任曹氏而已。」公闻之，使人语立曰：「知公忠于朝廷，然天道深远，幸勿多言。」〉  
 **翻译：**  
这一年，长安动乱，天子向东迁徙，随从的部队在曹阳被打败，于是天子渡过黄河移驾安邑。  
建安元年（196年）春正月，曹操军进攻武平，袁术所任命的陈地相国袁嗣投降。  
曹操想迎奉天子，众将心存疑虑，荀彧、程昱劝说曹操，于是曹操派曹洪率兵向西，迎接天子，卫将军董承和袁术的部将苌奴在险要处阻拦，曹洪无法前进。

汝南、颍川黄巾军何仪、刘辟、黄邵、何曼等，各聚集了几万民众，一开始响应袁术，后来又依附孙坚。这一年二月，曹操进军讨伐并击败了他们，斩杀了刘辟、黄邵等，何仪和他的部下都投降了曹操。天子任命曹操为建德将军，夏六月，又升迁为镇东将军，封费亭侯。秋七月，杨奉、韩暹带着天子回到洛阳，【《献帝春秋》记载：天子刚到洛阳，住在城西已故中常侍赵忠的宅子里。天子派张杨修缮宫殿，将宫殿取名为扬安殿，八月，皇帝才迁入宫殿。】杨奉另外屯兵在梁。于是曹操亲自来到洛阳，保卫京城，韩暹逃走。天子授予曹操节钺（“假节钺”代表皇帝的出行，凡持节的使臣，象征皇帝与国家，可行使相应的权力），录尚书事（东汉时政归尚书台，朝廷重臣若要完全掌握行政实权，亦必须兼领尚书事）。【《献帝纪》记载：曹操又兼任司隶校尉（职责是监督朝内的大臣与皇亲国戚，以及京都附近的京兆尹、左冯翊、右扶风、河东、河南、河内和弘农等七个郡的官员。）】洛阳残破不堪，董昭等劝曹操迁都至许县。九月，天子车驾出轘辕关向东，任命曹操为大将军，封武平侯。自从天子西迁长安后，朝廷日渐混乱，直到此时宗庙社稷制度才开始建立。【张璠《汉纪》记录：当初跟随天子的军队在曹阳被击败，想沿着黄河顺流东下。侍中太史令王立说：“自从去年春天起，太白星（金星）犯镇星于牛斗。过天津，荧惑（火星，古代天象中象征惩罚）又逆行守北河，这是不可以冒犯的天象。”于是天子决定不向北渡黄河，而是出轵关往东走。王立又对宗正刘艾说：“之前太白守天关，与荧惑相会；金火交会，这是天命变革的象征。汉室的天命已经终结，晋、魏之中必有一方崛起。”王立后来又数次向皇帝进言：“天命有去有来，五行此消彼长，代替火的是土，承袭汉的是魏，能安定天下的是曹姓，请委任曹氏。”曹操听说后，派人告诉王立：“我知道你忠于朝廷，然而天道深远，请不要再多说了。”】

 

\------------------------

up主想说一说董承其人：

大家估计对董承都不陌生，汉献帝妃子董贵人的父亲，车骑将军，也是后来衣带诏密谋诛曹的主角，在《演义》和一系列影视剧中都被塑造成了极其正面的角色。大家应该有注意到上文中曹操第一次派曹洪去接天子，被董承拦截并没有接到，那么董承为什么要拦截曹操呢？历史上的董承大叔又到底干了些什么呢？我们可以八一八《后汉书》：

“帝寻而东归，李傕、郭汜等追败乘舆于曹阳，帝乃潜夜度河走，六宫皆步行出营。后手持缣数匹，董承使符节令孙徽以刃胁夺之，杀傍侍者，血溅后衣。”

意思是说，兴平二年，汉献帝东归，被李傕、郭汜等人追击，献帝军战败，皇后伏寿等步行跟随，当时伏寿手持缣布数匹，董承派符节令孙徽以刀刃胁逼将其夺去，更杀害伏寿身侧的侍从，鲜血溅在伏寿的衣服上。

伏皇后和献帝感情是很不错的，但她的父亲伏完并不掌控军队，于是董承仗着自己有军队就这么欺负人了？如果说这只是后宫恩怨之类，那么建安元年的时候，献帝身边的几个将领还没有护送车驾到洛阳，就开始争权夺利了（后汉书原文就不贴了），大致就是韩暹和董承搞不来，韩暹攻击董承，于是董承投奔张杨，但后来张杨和韩暹都太跋扈了，于是董承就秘密召来曹操，但是董大叔貌似又觉得曹操来了以后自己就没什么事了，于是又开始拦截曹操……到了洛阳以后大家又继续打群架（省略几百字）然后曹操终于趁打群架的时候把一群人搞到了许都www总之，至少董承的忠诚度应该是打个问号的。那么献帝为什么要把衣带诏交给一个忠诚度貌似要打个问号的人呢？衣带诏事件本身就疑点多多，留到下回再八卦咯！


	9. 始兴屯田

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老板著名的屯田制~另外本话有少量的曹刘情节www

**原文：**

天子之东也，奉自梁欲要之，不及。冬十月，公征奉，奉南奔袁术，遂攻其梁屯，拔之。于是以袁绍为太尉，绍耻班在公下，不肯受。公乃固辞，以大将军让绍。天子拜公司空，行车骑将军。是岁用枣祗、韩浩等议，始兴屯田。 〈《魏书》曰：自遭荒乱，率乏粮谷。诸军并起，无终岁之计，饥则寇略，饱则弃余，瓦解流离，无敌自破者不可胜数。袁绍之在河北，军人仰食桑椹。袁术在江、淮，取给蒲蠃。民人相食，州里萧条。公曰：「夫定国之术，在于强兵足食，秦人以急农兼天下，孝武以屯田定西域，此先代之良式也。」是岁乃募民屯田许下，得谷百万斛。于是州郡例置田官，所在积谷。征伐四方，无运粮之劳，遂兼灭群贼，克平天下。 〉

**翻译：**

天子东迁至许都，杨奉从梁出发想追回天子，没有追上。冬十月，曹操征讨杨奉，杨奉投奔南面的袁术，于是曹操攻击了他在梁的营地，攻克了梁地。这时朝廷封袁绍为太尉，袁绍耻于地位在曹操之下（因为东汉的太尉只是个空头衔没有实权），不肯接受。于是曹操就推却了自己的大将军职位，把它让给了袁绍。天子就任命曹操为司空，履行车骑将军的职责。这一年曹操用枣祗、韩浩等人的建议，开始实行屯田制。【《魏书》记载：自从天下遭遇灾荒兵乱，到处都缺乏粮食。众军阀一并起兵，都没有长久的打算，饿了就强行掠夺，饱了就乱扔剩下的食物，崩溃流亡，无敌自破的数不胜数。袁绍在河北，他的士兵抬头摘桑椹吃。袁术在江淮，他的士兵下河采蒲草抓河蚌吃。百姓只能人吃人，州里一片萧条。曹操说：“安定国家的办法，在于强兵足食，秦国人靠抓紧农业兼并天下，孝武帝靠屯田平定西域，这是前朝给我们树立的好榜样。”于是这一年曹操募集民众在许都城外屯田，得到了百万斛粮食。于是他又在各州郡设置田官，在各地储存粮食。因此曹操征伐四方，不需要花力气运粮，于是他得以兼并消灭众反贼，平定天下。】  
  


**原文：**

呂布襲劉備，取下邳。備來奔。程昱說公曰：「觀劉備有雄才而甚得衆心，終不爲人下，不如早圖之。」公曰：「方今收英雄時也，殺一人而失天下之心，不可。」

**翻译：**

吕布袭击刘备，夺取了下邳。刘备来投奔曹操。程昱劝说曹操道：“我看刘备有雄才大略又很得人心，终不为他人之下，不如尽早解决他。”曹操说：“如今是收揽英雄的时候，杀一人而失去天下的人心，不可以这样。”

\---------------------

PS：程昱美人真是个狠角色啊（也只有和战gui友mi文若在一起的时候才八卦一下自己做了什么梦233）


	10. 三征张绣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三征张绣是老板心中的痛TAT（典韦啊！昂昂啊！）虽然这里没有绣诩剧情，但我一定会在贾诩传里详细解说的！另外，本话有微量曹郭和……经典的曹荀糖！出征时鸿雁传书神马的太美好了（最后的对话也很浓情蜜意啊大家自己体会吧www

**原文：**

張濟自關中走南陽。濟死，從子繡領其衆。二年春正月，公到宛。张绣降，旣而悔之，复反。公与战，军败，为流矢所中，长子昂、弟子安民遇害。 〈《魏书》曰：公所乘马名绝影，为流矢所中，伤颊及足，并中公右臂。 《世语》曰：昂不能骑，进马于公，公故免，而昂遇害。 〉公乃引兵还舞阴，绣将骑来钞，公击破之。绣奔穰，与刘表合。公谓诸将曰：「吾降张绣等，失不便取其质，以至于此。吾知所以败。诸卿观之，自今已后不复败矣。」遂还许。 〈《世语》曰：旧制，三公领兵入见，皆交戟叉颈而前。初，公将讨张绣，入觐天子，时始复此制。公自此不复朝见。 〉

袁術欲稱帝於淮南，使人告呂布。布收其使，上其書。術怒，攻布，爲布所破。秋九月，術侵陳，公東征之。術聞公自來，棄軍走，留其將橋蕤、李豐、梁綱、樂就；公到，擊破蕤等，皆斬之。術走渡淮。公還許。  
公之自舞阴还也，南阳、章陵诸县复叛为绣，公遣曹洪击之，不利，还屯叶，数为绣、表所侵。冬十一月，公自南征，至宛。 〈《魏书》曰：临淯水，祠亡将士，歔欷流涕，众皆感恸。 〉表将邓济据湖阳。攻拔之，生禽济，湖阳降。攻舞阴，下之。  
三年春正月，公还许，初置军师祭酒。三月，公围张绣于穰。夏五月，刘表遣兵救绣，以绝军后。 〈《献帝春秋》曰：袁绍叛卒诣公云：「田丰使绍早袭许，若挟天子以令诸侯，四海可指麾而定。」公乃解绣围。 〉公将引还，绣兵来，公军不得进，连营稍前。公与荀彧书曰：「贼来追吾，虽日行数里，吾策之，到安众，破绣必矣。」到安众，绣与表兵合守险，公军前后受敌。公乃夜凿险为地道，悉过辎重，设奇兵。会明，贼谓公为遁也，悉军来追。乃纵奇兵步骑夹攻，大破之。秋七月，公还许。荀彧问公：「前以策贼必破，何也？」公曰：「虏遏吾归师，而与吾死地战，吾是以知胜矣。」

 **翻译：**  
张济从关中逃到南阳。张济死后，他的侄子张绣继续率领他的部队。建安二年（197年）春二月，曹操进攻宛城。张绣投降，但又反悔，于是背叛了曹操。曹操和他交战，大败，自己也被流矢射中。长子曹昂、侄子曹安民遇害。【《魏书》记录：曹操所乘的马叫绝影，被流矢射中，射伤了脸颊和马蹄，一并也射伤了曹操的右臂。《世语》记载：曹昂不能骑马，于是将马给了曹操，所以曹操免于战死，而曹昂遇害。】曹操于是撤兵回到舞阴，张绣率骑兵来抄曹操后路，被曹操击败。张绣逃往穰，与刘表会合。曹操对众将说：“我接受张绣等人的投降，败在没有马上向他们索要人质，才到了这个地步。我已经知道了为什么会失败，你们都看着，我从今以后不会再失败了！（请允许我给霸气的老板点个赞）”于是曹操回到许都。【《世语》记录：按照旧制，三公领兵入宫朝见，都要由宫中侍卫持戟交叉在颈前，才能上前面见皇帝。之前，当曹操将要讨伐张绣的时候，他入宫觐见天子，当时刚刚开始恢复这一制度。曹操从此不再朝见天子。】

袁术想在淮南称帝，派人告诉吕布。吕布收押了他的使者，将他的文书上交朝廷。袁术大怒，攻打吕布，却被吕布打败。秋九月，袁术入侵陈地，曹操东征袁术。袁术听说曹操亲自来了，抛弃大部队逃跑，留下了他的将领桥蕤、李丰、梁纲、乐就；曹操到后，打败了桥蕤等，尽皆斩首。袁术渡过淮河逃走。曹操回到许都。  
曹操自从舞阴回来后，南阳、章陵诸县又反叛投靠张绣，曹操派曹洪攻击他们，交战不利，多次被张绣、刘表侵犯。冬十一月，曹操亲自南征，到了宛。【《魏书》记录：曹操来到淯水，祭祀阵亡将士，唏嘘流涕，众人都被感动得痛哭。】刘表的将领邓济占领了湖阳。曹操攻打并战胜了他，生擒邓济，湖阳投降。攻打舞阴，也攻克了城池。  
建安三年（198年）春正月，曹操回到许都，开始设置军师祭酒一职（爱嘉嘉就专为他设一个官职吧ww）。三月，曹操在穰围攻张绣。夏五月，刘表派兵救张绣，打算断了曹操的后路。【《献帝春秋》记载：袁绍处逃出来的叛兵对曹操说：“田丰叫袁绍早日偷袭许都，如果能挟天子以令诸侯，四海内军旗所指之处，将无往不胜。”于是曹操就解除了对张绣的包围。】曹操将要撤退，张绣却派兵来追，曹操的军队无法前进，就连营扎寨一点点向前。曹操给荀彧写信道：“贼兵来追我，虽然我每天只能走几里路，但我估计到了安众后，一定能打败张绣。”到了安众后，张绣和刘表的兵联合起来守住险要处，曹操的军队前后受敌。于是曹操夜里在险要处凿出地道（古代挖掘机吗233），让辎重全数通过，布下奇兵。到了天亮时，贼兵以为曹操逃走了，于是全军来追。曹操放出奇兵，让步兵骑兵夹攻敌军，大获全胜。秋七月，曹操回到许都。荀彧问曹操：“之前你预料到一定会打败贼兵，是怎么知道的呢？”曹操说：“贼兵阻止我回师，而且和我在死地战斗，由此我知道胜利的一定是我。（这神逻辑，简直一脸炫耀的老板233）”


	11. 水淹下邳+爱才杀才

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老板在荀攸和郭嘉的帮助下终于打败了吕小强和陈受台组合！ 以及，几件反映老板复杂性格的小事~文后是up主一些关于曹霸霸性格、以及他和朝中汉臣关系的碎碎念（总之想到就随便说说吧

**原文：**

吕布复为袁术使高顺攻刘备，公遣夏侯惇救之，不利。备为顺所败。九月，公东征布。冬十月，屠彭城，获其相侯谐。进至下邳，布自将骑逆击。大破之，获其骁将成廉。追至城下，布恐，欲降。陈宫等沮其计，求救于术，劝布出战，战又败，乃还固守，攻之不下。时公连战，士卒罢，欲还，用荀攸、郭嘉计，遂决泗、沂水以灌城。月余，布将宋宪、魏续等执陈宫，举城降，生禽布、宫，皆杀之。太山臧霸、孙观、吴敦、尹礼、昌狶各聚众。布之破刘备也，霸等悉从布。布败，获霸等，公厚纳待，遂割青、徐二州附于海以委焉，分琅邪、东海、北海为城阳、利城、昌虑郡。

 **翻译：**  
吕布又帮助袁术派高顺去攻打刘备，曹操派夏侯惇去救他，战况不利。刘备被高顺击败。九月，曹操东征吕布。冬十月，攻克彭城，多有杀戮，擒获了彭城相侯谐。曹操前进到下邳地区，吕布亲自率领骑兵迎战。曹操大败吕布，擒获了他手下一员猛将成廉。曹军追至城下，吕布惊恐，想投降曹操。陈宫等阻止了他的计划，求救于袁术，劝吕布出战，吕布再次战败，于是回城坚守，曹军攻城不下。这时曹操已经连续征战，士卒很疲惫，想尽快回军，于是用荀攸、郭嘉的计策，決泗、沂之水灌城。一个多月后，吕布的将领宋宪、魏续等捉拿陈宫，举城而降，曹军生擒吕布、陈宫，斩杀了他们。太山臧霸、孙观、吴敦、尹礼、昌狶各聚众割据一方。吕布击败刘备时，臧霸等都跟随了吕布。吕布败后，曹操擒获了臧霸等人，曹操接纳并厚待他们，并割出青州、徐州两州及沿海地区给他们管辖，将琅邪、东海、北海分为城阳、利城、昌虑郡。

**原文：**

初，公为兖州，以东平毕谌为别驾。张邈之叛也，邈劫谌母弟妻子；公谢遣之，曰：「卿老母在彼，可去。」谌顿首无二心，公嘉之，为之流涕。旣出，遂亡归。及布破，谌生得，众为谌惧，公曰：「夫人孝于其亲者，岂不亦忠于君乎！吾所求也。」以为鲁相。 〈《魏书》曰：袁绍宿与故太尉杨彪、大长秋梁绍、少府孔融有隙，欲使公以他过诛之。公曰：「当今天下土崩瓦解，雄豪并起，辅相君长，人怀怏怏，各有自为之心，此上下相疑之秋也，虽以无嫌待之，犹惧未信；如有所除，则谁不自危？且夫起布衣，在尘垢之间，为庸人之所陵陷，可胜怨乎！高祖赦雍齿之雠而群情以安，如何忘之？」绍以为公外托公义，内实离异，深怀怨望。臣松之以为杨彪亦曾为魏武所困，几至于死，孔融竟不免于诛灭，岂所谓先行其言而后从之哉！非知之难，其在行之，信矣。 〉

四年春二月，公还至昌邑。张杨将杨丑杀杨，眭固又杀丑，以其众属袁绍，屯射犬。夏四月，进军临河，使史涣、曹仁渡河击之。固使杨故长史薛洪、河内太守缪尚留守，自将兵北迎绍求救，与涣、仁相遇犬城。交战，大破之，斩固。公遂济河，围射犬。洪、尚率众降，封为列侯，还军敖仓。以魏种为河内太守，属以河北事。初，公举种孝廉。兖州叛，公曰：「唯魏种且不弃孤也。」及闻种走，公怒曰：「种不南走越、北走胡，不置汝也！」旣下射犬，生禽种，公曰：「唯其才也！」释其缚而用之。  
 **翻译：**

当初，曹操刚成为兖州牧，任命东平毕谌为别驾。张邈反叛后，劫持了毕谌的母亲，弟弟，妻子和孩子；曹操让他离开，向他道歉说：“你的老母亲在张邈手里，你走吧。”毕谌叩头表示自己绝无二心，曹操赞赏了他，为他流泪。但毕谌一离开，就逃到了张邈那里。后来吕布被打败，毕谌被生擒，大家都很为他害怕，曹操说：“对父母孝顺的人，难道会不忠于他的君主吗！这是我所追求的人才啊。”于是又任命他为鲁相。【《魏书》记载：袁绍曾经与故太尉杨彪、大长秋梁绍、少府孔融有矛盾，想让曹操以其他的罪名杀了他们。曹操说：“如今天下土崩瓦解，群雄并起，朝廷重臣，每个人都怀有不满，各自有保全自身的心思，这是上下相疑的时候，我就算不计前嫌地对待他们，还怕他们不相信我；如果还要除掉这些人，那么谁不害怕自身不保呢？而且（梁绍）从布衣起家（应该指梁绍吧，其他两只实在是怎么看也不是布衣起家），在尘世之间摸爬滚打，却被平庸之人陷害，这岂是能忍受的怨仇！汉高祖赦免雍齿而群臣安心（刘邦平定天下后封赏列侯，但众人不服，于是张良告诉刘邦：“陛下最恨谁就先赏谁，这样众臣就不会担心自己没封赏了。”刘邦于是封雍齿为什方侯，食邑二千五百户），我怎能忘记这件事呢？”袁绍认为曹操表面上装得大义凛然，其实内里与他们离心离德，深怀怨愤。臣松之认为杨彪曾被曹操困在狱中，几乎被逼死，孔融最终落得全家被杀，这难道不是孔子所说的“凡事要先去做，等真的做到了才把它说出来”吗！明白道理并不难，难的是做到，这话说得很对了。】

建安四年（199年）春二月，曹操回到昌邑。张杨的部将杨丑杀死了张杨，眭固又杀死了杨丑，带着他的部属归降了袁绍，屯兵在射犬。夏四月，曹操进军兵临黄河，派史涣、曹仁渡河攻击眭固。眭固派杨丑以前的长史薛洪、河内太守缪尚留守，自己率领军队北上向袁绍求救，与史涣、曹仁军在犬城相遇。两军交战，曹军大胜，斩杀了眭固。于是曹操渡过黄河，围攻射犬。薛洪、缪尚率领部队投降，都封为列侯，曹操还军敖仓。任命魏种为河内太守，将河北地区的事务都交给他。早先，曹操举荐魏种为孝廉。兖州叛乱时，曹操说：“只有魏种是不会背叛我的。”后来曹操听说魏种也背叛逃走了（⊙o⊙…），大怒道：“魏种你若不是向南逃到百越，向北逃到匈奴，我就不会放过你！”后来曹操攻下射犬时，叹道：“他也是个人才啊！”于是释放了他并任命其为太守。

\----------------------------

~~老板是个神奇的人，别洗白也别抹黑~~

上文里正好提到几件很有意思但不太被人关注的细节，所以up主就随便吐槽一下自己的想法了：

第一件事是“屠彭城”，大家都知道老板屠徐州的劣迹了，其实《武帝纪》里还有其他几次战争用了“屠”这个字，比如打败袁绍后的“屠邺城”，以及后来征乌桓时的“屠柳城”。网上也有人讨论过，“屠x城”是不是一定指把满城的人杀光呢？观点基本两边倒，洗白派觉得屠这个字只是指大胜敌军……好吧，那为什么不用其他战争中的“拔”、“克”、“大破之”而偏偏要用“屠”呢？？于是up主专门找了资料，根据《汉书·高帝纪》注，屠的意思是:“谓破取城邑,诛杀其人,如屠六畜然。”——也就是说攻克城池后大量残杀，如同残杀牲畜。是不是杀光不知道，大量残杀是肯定有的。关于这一战略老板的冷面杀手程美人（大雾）其实有过解释，这是曹军早期的一项政策或战略，先围而后降者杀无赦，以达到震慑敌军，屠一城降十城的目的（对，就是火凤的所谓黑暗兵法-_-||具体原文请大家自己参考《程昱传》）……这个情况在平定北方后有很大转变，具体也请参考《程昱传》。

于是大家了解了老板腹黑冷血的一面，但接下来《三国志》立马又甩出N个老板仁慈宽厚的事例了：毕谌叛而释毕谌，魏种走而用魏种，以及不同意袁绍诛杀某些德高望重的汉臣的想法。可是就如裴松之所指出的，这些仁慈似乎只是发生在某些特定的对老板有利的情况下。当时老板还没有平定北方，许都也刚刚开始经营，确实是急需用人，以及培植自己的势力与心腹的时候。后来北方完全平定，赤壁之战前，老板立马除掉了孔融这个喷子和他全家。

然后八一八杨彪那件事：原文记录在《满宠传》，献帝刚到许都的时候曹操与杨彪有些过节，大概怀疑杨彪要危害自己，于是以杨彪和袁术是亲戚为由将杨彪下狱，于是荀彧和孔融跑去找满宠，嘱咐满宠千万不可以动刑，然后，我们的满府君就把大理寺的手法样样来了一遍……-_-||在不♂可♂描♂述♂的发展之后（这种政治敏感细节史书是不会有记载的），满宠对曹操说真的拷问不出什么，还是放了吧。于是杨彪最终被放了。然后这件事就被我们天才的《军事联盟》编剧移花接木安到了头顶主角光环的司马懿和他爹身上www

总之，我们的曹老板性格极其复杂多面，他有着诗人的浪漫和多情，但在重要问题上又极其冷静理智，一本账算得门门清。所以他可以取士不拘一格，以极大的宽容对待有才之士，对待一些名声比较响但才华有限或不合作的士人视情况而定，早期宽容，后期杀戮。他可以吟出“青青子衿，悠悠我心”的千古名句，也可以……（算了不说文若了，一把辛酸泪o(╥﹏╥)o）

\----- 12/08追记 ------

[@仲慌](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489530064)   [@魚兒](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=509195636)   [@苦辣酸甜生冷不忌](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4360462) 看了各位的评论一激动就开始废话了2333

老板复杂独特的性格，我想从心理学角度来分析一下（伪学术开始了各位！），归根结底，我认为孟德他是一个情商和智商双高，左脑和右脑随意切换的天才。因为情商高，所以深刻了解他人的感受，具有很强的同理/同情心(empathy/compassion)。所以孟德可以写得出“生民百余一，念之断人肠”这样悲天悯人的千古名句。高情商或者说感性思考让孟德善于知人识人，更有感动他人让人倾心追随的魅力。我相信孟德真情的时候是百分百真心的，要真的只是《演义》里那个奸雄我才不信典韦郭嘉这样的人才会以死相报（老板又不是下三滥宫斗戏里玩幼稚权谋的主角）。然而，老板的理性思考又十分强大。老板非常喜欢和聪明人在一起（三国各君主谋士的数量质量是可以说明问题的），而且我一直感觉老板将战争看做一种智力的博弈，他在很大程度上是喜欢打仗这件事的（个人以为刘备和孙权就不太一样）。老板机智的例子太多了，他以空城计骗吕布退兵，凿地道奇袭张绣，另外也是个沉迷兵法的孙子小迷弟。所以他知道如何用最小的投入获得最大的效益，比如适当时进行屠城。这是老板纯粹用自己的理性脑得出的战争最优解而已。感性思考强的人有时被感情蒙蔽，无法冷静地用逻辑分析形势；理性思考强的有时会太过冷静而无法与他人产生共鸣，导致领导魅力不足。然而曹操无论是感性或理性都驾驭自如，并不对他产生负面影响。所以他的真情，他的虚伪，他的浪漫，他的理智，他的仁慈，他的残忍，都是真实的曹操。将这种种矛盾融合于一身，也就是这魅力让无数当时的人倾心追随，让后世读史之人百转千回而欲罢不能吧！

PS:如果硬要给老板归个类，我认为老板是ENTP性格（有几项数值应该是比较居中的），令君是IS/NFJ性格(令君是S还是N我还要再斟酌一下)，哪天我有空了接着伪学术www


	12. 官渡前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 官渡之战实在太长！从今天开始分成上中下三部分发~这一话里的重要事件有衣带诏、刘备叛逃，关羽降曹等。另外奉孝真是老板的小棉袄（二丕：难道不是我？！），除了刘备事件外真是次次跟老板英雄所见略同www

**原文：**

是时袁绍旣并公孙瓒，兼四州之地，众十余万，将进军攻许，诸将以为不可敌，公曰：「吾知绍之为人，志大而智小，色厉而胆薄，忌克而少威，兵多而分画不明，将骄而政令不一，土地虽广，粮食虽丰，适足以为吾奉也。」秋八月，公进军黎阳，使臧霸等入青州破齐、北海、东安，留于禁屯河上。九月，公还许，分兵守官渡。冬十一月，张绣率众降，封列侯。十二月，公军官渡。

袁术自败于陈，稍困，袁谭自青州遣迎之。术欲从下邳北过，公遣刘备、朱灵要之。会术病死。程昱、郭嘉闻公遣备，言于公曰：「刘备不可纵。」公悔，追之不及。备之未东也，阴与董承等谋反，至下邳，遂杀徐州刺史车胄，举兵屯沛。遣刘岱、王忠击之，不克。 〈《献帝春秋》曰：备谓岱等曰：「使汝百人来，其无如我何；曹公自来，未可知耳！」《魏武故事》曰：岱字公山，沛国人。以司空长史从征伐有功，封列侯。 《魏略》曰：王忠，扶风人，少为亭长。三辅乱，忠饥乏啖人，随辈南向武关。值娄子伯为荆州遣迎北方客人；忠不欲去，因率等仵逆击之，夺其兵，聚众千余人以归公。拜忠中郎将，从征讨。五官将知忠甞啖人，因从驾出行，令俳取冢间髑髅系着忠马鞍，以为欢笑。 〉庐江太守刘勋率众降，封为列侯。

五年春正月，董承等谋泄，皆伏诛。公将自东征备，诸将皆曰：「与公争天下者，袁绍也。今绍方来而弃之东，绍乘人后，若何？」公曰：「夫刘备，人杰也，今不击，必为后患。〈孙盛《魏氏春秋》云：荅诸将曰：「刘备，人杰也，将生忧寡人。」臣松之以为史之记言，旣多润色，故前载所述有非实者矣，后之作者又生意改之，于失实也，不亦弥远乎！凡孙盛制书，多用左氏以易旧文，如此者非一。嗟乎，后之学者将何取信哉？且魏武方以天下励志，而用夫差分死之言，尤非其类。 〉袁绍虽有大志，而见事遟，必不动也。 」郭嘉亦劝公，遂东击备，破之，生禽其将夏侯博。备走奔绍，获其妻子。备将关羽屯下邳，复进攻之，羽降。昌狶叛为备，又攻破之。公还官渡，绍卒不出。

 **翻译：**  
此时袁绍已经兼并了公孙瓒的领地，吞并了四州之地，兵甲十余万，将要进军攻击许都，诸将都认为不能与他匹敌，曹操说：“我知道袁绍的为人，志向大而智谋不足，外表厉害而胆子小，猜忌刻薄而没有威望，兵虽多但分工不明，将士骄傲而政令不统一，他的土地虽然广大，粮食虽然充足，倒正适合拿来供奉我。”秋八月，曹操进军黎阳，派臧霸等进入青州，攻破了齐、北海、东安，留下于禁屯兵黄河边。九月，曹操回到许都，分兵守住官渡。冬十一月，张绣率众投降，被封为列侯。十二月，曹操亲自率军驻扎在官渡。  
袁术自从在陈地吃了败仗，陷于困境，袁谭从青州派人迎接他。袁术想经过下邳北边去青州，曹操派刘备、朱灵拦截他。恰巧此时袁术病死。程昱、郭嘉听说曹操派遣刘备，向曹操进言道：“不可以放刘备走。”曹操很后悔，可追已经来不及了。刘备还没有向东边逃走时，曾秘密与董承等谋反，到了下邳后，他立刻杀了徐州刺史车胄，举兵驻扎在沛。曹操派刘岱、王忠去攻打他，没有打赢。【《献帝春秋》写道：刘备对刘岱等人说：“派一百个像你们这样的人来，也不能把我怎么样；如果是曹公自己来，那就难知胜负了！”《魏武故事》写道：刘岱字公山，沛国人。他以司空长史的身份跟随曹操征伐立了功，封为列侯。《魏略》记载：王忠，扶风人，年轻时担任亭长。三辅（长安及周边地区）战乱，王忠饿得开始吃人。他随着家族向南逃到武关。这时正碰上娄子伯为荆州赶走北方流亡来的难民；王忠不愿意走，于是率领同来的人一起迎战娄子伯，掠夺了他的军队，聚集了千余人归降曹操。曹操任命王忠为中郎将，跟随自己征讨四方。五官将（指曹丕）知道王忠曾经吃过人，于是当王忠随从车驾出行时，曹丕就命令滑稽艺人取坟墓间的骷髅系在王忠的马鞍上，以此为笑料（二丕真会玩233）。】

庐江太守刘勋率众投降，封为列侯。  
建安五年（200年）春正月，董承等的密谋泄露，叛党都被抓住处死。曹操将要亲自东征刘备，众将都说：“和主公争夺天下的，是袁绍。如今袁绍刚刚要来打我们，可我们却放弃战机跑到东边，袁绍若是抄我们后路，怎么办？”曹操说：“刘备是人中豪杰，现在不打他，必将成为后患。【孙盛《魏氏春秋》记载：曹操回答众将：“刘备是人中豪杰，以后将成为我的大麻烦。”臣松之认为史书记载对话，会进行很多润色（说得真对，尤其是司马迁呢），所以前人的记载已经有不符合事实的地方了，后来的作者又想当然地修改，这样就渐渐离事实越来越远了！凡是孙盛写的书，多次用《左传》里的文字更改前人的原文，这样的例子不止一处。哎，后来的学者，到底怎样才能辨别真假呢？况且此处魏武帝分明是用天下来激励大家，而孙盛却用了夫差死到临头时的话（“将生忧寡人”出自《左传·哀公二十年》夫差被勾践围攻都城时说的话），这尤其不符合实情（裴大手：反正我就是觉得你的书OOC呵呵呵）。】袁绍虽然志向很大，但他面对机会反应慢，一定不会有什么动作。”郭嘉也这样劝说曹操，于是曹操东征刘备，打败了他，生擒了他的部将夏侯博。刘备逃到了袁绍处，曹操俘获了他的妻子孩子。刘备的将领关羽屯兵下邳，曹操又发起进攻，关羽投降。昌狶为刘备反叛曹操，曹操又打败了他。曹操这才回到官渡，而袁绍果然一直没有出击。

\---------------

关于衣带诏的真实性，up主懒得写了（喂，引用一下这篇文章，基本上罗列了各方观点：<http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4e8625ee0102xik6.html>

个人不太相信献帝完全信任董承，主要是董承的所作所为总让人感觉不太像个大忠臣……不过老板通过此事铲除了一干异己以及震慑了皇帝和拥汉派也是真的，再次，对《军师联盟》里的衣带诏脑洞表示吐槽无能-_-||  
其实如果要开脑洞，不如脑洞再开大一点，也许献帝是希望董承和曹操互相残杀然后自己上位(就当我没说www


	13. 官渡相持期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊心动魄的官渡相持期！本话出场人物众多，曹操/张辽/关羽/曹仁/荀攸/荀彧/钟繇 vs 袁绍/颜良/文丑/刘备/许攸，还加上一个想参战但被郭乌鸦咒死的孙策→_→这阵容果然是boss级的战斗啊！我写得好high~~（飞起

**原文：**

二月，绍遣郭图、淳于琼、颜良攻东郡太守刘延于白马，绍引兵至黎阳，将渡河。夏四月，公北救延。荀攸说公曰：「今兵少不敌，分其势乃可。公到延津，若将渡兵向其后者，绍必西应之，然后轻兵袭白马，掩其不备，颜良可禽也。」公从之。绍闻兵渡，即分兵西应之。公乃引军兼行趣白马，未至十余里，良大惊，来逆战。使张辽、关羽前登，击破，斩良。遂解白马围，徙其民，循河而西。绍于是渡河追公军，至延津南。公勒兵驻营南阪下，使登垒望之，曰：「可五六百骑。」有顷，复白：「骑稍多，步兵不可胜数。」公曰：「勿复白。」乃令骑解鞍放马。是时，白马辎重就道。诸将以为敌骑多，不如还保营。荀攸曰：「此所以饵敌，如何去之！」绍骑将文丑与刘备将五六千骑前后至。诸将复白：「可上马。」公曰：「未也。」有顷，骑至稍多，或分趣辎重。公曰：「可矣。」乃皆上马。时骑不满六百，遂纵兵击，大破之，斩丑、良。丑、良皆绍名将也，再战，悉禽，绍军大震。公还军官渡。绍进保阳武。关羽亡归刘备。

八月，绍连营稍前，依沙塠为屯，东西数十里。公亦分营与相当，合战不利。 〈习凿齿《汉晋春秋》曰：许攸说绍曰：「公无与操相攻也。急分诸军持之，而径从他道迎天子，则事立济矣。」绍不从，曰：「吾要当先围取之。」攸怒。 〉时公兵不满万，伤者十二三。 〈臣松之以为魏武初起兵，已有众五千，自后百战百胜，败者十二三而已矣。但一破黄巾，受降卒三十余万，余所吞并，不可悉纪；虽征战损伤，未应如此之少也。夫结营相守，异于摧锋决战。本纪云：「绍众十余万，屯营东西数十里。」魏太祖虽机变无方，略不世出，安有以数千之兵，而得逾时相抗者哉？以理而言，窃谓不然。绍为屯数十里，公能分营与相当，此兵不得什少，一也。绍若有十倍之众，理应当悉力围守，使出入断绝，而公使徐晃等击其运车，公又自出击淳于琼等，扬旌往还，曾无抵阂，明绍力不能制，是不得什少，二也。诸书皆云公坑绍众八万，或云七万。夫八万人奔散，非八千人所能缚，而绍之大众皆拱手就戮，何缘力能制之？是不得什少，三也。将记述者欲以少见奇，非其实录也。按《钟繇传》云：「公与绍相持，繇为司隶，送马二千余匹以给军。」本纪及《世语》并云公时有骑六百余匹，繇马为安在哉？ 〉绍复进临官渡，起土山地道。公亦于内作之，以相应。绍射营中，矢如雨下，行者皆蒙楯，众大惧。时公粮少，与荀彧书，议欲还许。彧以为「绍悉众聚官渡，欲与公决胜败。公以至弱当至强，若不能制，必为所乘，是天下之大机也。且绍，布衣之雄耳，能聚人而不能用。夫以公之神武明哲而辅以大顺，何向而不济！」公从之。孫策聞公與紹相持，乃謀襲許，未發，爲刺客所殺。汝南降賊劉辟等叛應紹，略許下。紹使劉備助辟，公使曹仁擊破之。備走，遂破辟屯。

**翻译：**

二月，袁绍派郭图、淳于琼、颜良在白马攻击东郡太守刘延，袁绍领兵到黎阳，将要渡过黄河。夏四月，曹操到北边援救刘延。荀攸劝曹操说：“现在我们兵少不敌袁军，可以想办法将袁军分开。主公到延津后，如果率领渡河的军队抄袁绍的后路，袁绍一定向西应战，然后主公再轻兵袭击白马，趁其不备，就可以擒获颜良了。”曹操听从了他的建议。袁绍听说曹军渡了河，立即分兵向西应战。于是曹操率军加速前进开往白马，还有十余里时，颜良大惊，迎面来战。曹操派张辽、关羽上前应战，大败袁军，并斩杀了颜良。于是白马之围解除，曹操带领白马地区的百姓顺着黄河向西迁徙。此时袁绍渡过黄河追击曹军，直到延津南边。曹操让军队停下，在南边山坡上扎营，让侦察兵登上土丘瞭望，侦察兵说：“大概五六百骑兵吧。”过了一会，侦察兵又报告说：“骑兵好像多了，步兵多得数不清。”曹操说：“别再报告了。”于是曹操命令所有骑兵解下马鞍，放马吃草，又故意将辎重弃置路上。众将认为敌军骑兵很多，不如回去保住营寨。荀攸说：“这是在引诱敌军，怎么可以现在离开！”袁绍的骑兵将领文丑和刘备率领五六千骑兵接连来到。众将又说：“我们可以上马了。”曹操说：“还不可以。”又过了一会儿，更多的骑兵来了，他们纷纷扰扰去抢路上的辎重。曹操这才说：“现在可以上马了！”于是曹军全部上马。曹操率骑兵冲入敌军，虽然不足六百骑，仍然大破袁军，斩杀文丑、颜良。文丑、颜良都是袁绍手下名将，两次战斗，全被擒获，袁军大为震动。曹操回师官渡。袁绍进兵保住阳武。关羽趁机逃回了刘备处。  
八月，袁绍连营向前，靠着沙堆扎下营寨，东西绵延数十里。曹操也分散营寨和他战线相当，但会战不利。【习凿齿《汉晋春秋》写道：许攸劝说袁绍：“请主公不要再和曹操互相攻击了。赶紧分一些军队与他相持，然后直接走其他小道迎接天子，那么事情立刻就成了。”袁绍不听从他的建议，说：“我就是要先围攻并打败他。”许攸很生气。】当时曹操的士兵不足一万，伤病有二到三成。【臣松之认为魏武刚刚起兵时，已经有了五千余众，从此之后几乎百战百胜，十次中只有两三次失败。当时打败黄巾军，接受了三十余万降卒，其他吞并的军队，也没有全部被记录；就算征战中有所损伤，也不应该这么少。结营相持，和摧毁敌军的决战不同。武帝本纪说：“袁军十余万，军营绵延东西数十里。”魏太祖虽然极善随机应变，谋略于世无双，又怎么可能靠数千士兵，与袁绍相持许久？我觉得这不太合情合理。袁绍建起绵延数十里的军营，曹操能分散自己的军营和他战线相当，这是曹军不可能只有袁军十分之一的第一个理由。袁绍如果有十倍的军队，按理应该全力围住曹军，以守为攻，切断曹军的所有进退道路，然而曹操却派徐晃等攻击袁绍的运粮车，自己又出击淳于琼的大营，还得胜而归，并没有遭到什么阻挠，这分明是袁绍的兵力还不足以完全制住曹军，这是曹军不可能只有袁军十分之一的第二个理由。许多书上都说曹操坑杀了袁军八万，也有的说是七万。八万人四散逃跑，不是八千人可以绑得住的，但袁绍大军就这么束手就擒了，曹军靠什么力量制服他们？这是曹军不可能只有袁军十分之一的第三个理由。记录历史的人想把数字说得少，越发显得神奇，但这并不是事实。按照《钟繇传》所记载：“曹操和袁绍相持时，钟繇担任司隶校尉，送马两千匹补充军需。”武帝本纪和《世语》都说曹操只有六百多匹马，钟繇送的马在哪里呢？（是啊，不要无视元常啊）】袁绍再次进兵兵临官渡，垒起土山，开挖地道。曹操也在自己的阵地里建起同样的工事，和袁绍相抗衡。袁军往曹营里射箭，箭如雨下，大家走路时都得举着盾牌，众人非常恐惧。当时曹操军粮很少，于是给荀彧写信，商议回许都的事宜。荀彧认为：“袁绍全军出动聚集在官渡，想和主公一决胜负。主公以至弱敌至强，如果不能制服袁绍，就一定会被他趁机吞并，这是决定天下大势的关键时刻。而且袁绍只是个不成器的英雄，他能聚集人才却不能任用他们。主公凭着自己的军事才华和聪明才智，又顺应天意，什么样的困难不能渡过！”曹操听从了他的建议。  
孙策听说曹操和袁绍相持，于是密谋偷袭许都，还没有出发就被刺客杀害。  
汝南投降的刘辟等为袁绍做内应，背叛曹操，劫掠许都城下。袁绍派刘备帮助刘辟，曹操派曹仁打败了他们，刘辟逃走，曹军攻破了刘辟的军营。


	14. 官渡转折点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在强大后宫(bushi)的鼓舞支持下老板终于迎来了转机(＾－＾)V

**原文：**

袁绍运谷车数千乘至，公用荀攸计，遣徐晃、史涣邀击，大破之，尽烧其车。公与绍相拒连月，虽比战斩将，然众少粮尽，士卒疲乏。公谓运者曰：「却十五日为汝破绍，不复劳汝矣。」冬十月，绍遣车运谷，使淳于琼等五人将兵万余人送之，宿绍营北四十里。绍谋臣许攸贪财，绍不能足，来奔，因说公击琼等。左右疑之，荀攸、贾诩劝公。公乃留曹洪守，自将步骑五千人夜往，会明至。琼等望见公兵少，出陈门外。公急击之，琼退保营，遂攻之。绍遣骑救琼。左右或言「贼骑稍近，请分兵拒之」。公怒曰：「贼在背后，乃白！」士卒皆殊死战，大破琼等，皆斩之。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：公闻攸来，跣出迎之，抚掌笑曰：「子卿远来，吾事济矣！」旣入坐，谓公曰：「袁氏军盛，何以待之？今有几粮乎？」公曰：「尚可支一岁。」攸曰：「无是，更言之！」又曰：「可支半岁。」攸曰：「足下不欲破袁氏邪，何言之不实也！」公曰：「向言戏之耳。其实可一月，为之柰何？」攸曰：「公孤军独守，外无救援而粮谷已尽，此危急之日也。今袁氏辎重有万余乘，在故市、乌巢，屯军无严备；今以轻兵袭之，不意而至，燔其积聚，不过三日，袁氏自败也。」公大喜，乃选精锐步骑，皆用袁军旗帜，衔枚缚马口，夜从间道出，人抱束薪，所历道有问者，语之曰：「袁公恐曹操钞略后军，遣兵以益备。」闻者信以为然，皆自若。旣至，围屯，大放火，营中惊乱。大破之，尽燔其粮谷宝货，斩督将眭元进、骑督韩莒子、吕威璜、赵睿等首，割得将军淳于仲简鼻，未死，杀士卒千余人，皆取鼻，牛马割唇舌，以示绍军。将士皆怛惧。时有夜得仲简，将以诣麾下，公谓曰：「何为如是？」仲简曰：「胜负自天，何用为问乎！」公意欲不杀。许攸曰：「明且鉴于镜，此益不忘人。」乃杀之。 〉绍初闻公之击琼，谓长子谭曰：「就彼攻琼等，吾攻拔其营，彼固无所归矣！」乃使张郃、高览攻曹洪。郃等闻琼破，遂来降。绍众大溃，绍及谭弃军走，渡河。追之不及，尽收其辎重图书珎宝，虏其众。 〈《献帝起居注》曰：公上言「大将军邺侯袁绍前与冀州牧韩馥立故大司马刘虞，刻作金玺，遣故任长毕瑜诣虞，为说命录之数。又绍与臣书云：『可都鄄城，当有所立。』擅铸金银印，孝廉计吏，皆往诣绍。从弟济阴太守叙与绍书云：『今海内丧败，天意实在我家，神应有征，当在尊兄。南兄臣下欲使即位，南兄言，以年则北兄长，以位则北兄重。便欲送玺，会曹操断道。』绍宗族累世受国重恩，而凶逆无道，乃至于此。輙勒兵马，与战官渡，乘圣朝之威，得斩绍大将淳于琼等八人首，遂大破溃。绍与子谭轻身迸走。凡斩首七万余级，辎重财物巨亿。」〉公收绍书中，得许下及军中人书，皆焚之。 〈《魏氏春秋》曰：公云：「当绍之强，孤犹不能自保，而况众人乎！」〉冀州诸郡多举城邑降者。 **  
**

初，桓帝時有黃星見於楚、宋之分，遼東殷馗〈馗，古逵字，見三蒼。〉善天文，言後五十歲當有真人起於梁、沛之閒，其鋒不可當。至是凡五十年，而公破紹，天下莫敵矣。  
  


**翻译：**

袁绍运粮的数千辆车到了官渡附近，曹操听从荀攸的计策，让徐晃、史涣攻击粮车，大获全胜，把所有的运粮车都烧了。曹操和袁绍相持了数月，虽然接连在战斗中斩杀袁军将领，但毕竟兵少粮尽，士兵也已经很疲乏。曹操对运粮的役夫说：“不出十五天一定为你们打败袁绍，不再让你们劳累了。”冬十月，袁绍又派车运粮，让淳于琼等五人率领万余士兵护送，他们驻扎在袁绍军营北边四十里处。袁绍的谋臣许攸贪财，袁绍无法满足他，于是许攸来投奔曹操，劝说曹操袭击淳于琼等。曹操左右众人怀疑许攸，但荀攸、贾诩劝说曹操尝试许攸的计策。于是曹操留下曹洪防守大本营，亲自带领五千骑兵连夜前往淳于琼大营，到天亮时才到。淳于琼等见曹操兵少，在门外摆开阵势。曹操发起猛烈进攻，淳于琼退回大营自保，曹军接着攻打营寨。袁绍派骑兵救援淳于琼。曹操左右的人说：“敌军的骑兵很近了，请主公分兵拒敌。”曹操大怒道：“等敌兵到了背后，再报告我！”曹军殊死战斗，大败淳于琼等，尽皆斩杀。【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操听说许攸来投奔，光着脚跑出去迎接，抚掌大笑道：“子卿远来，我的大事可成了！”等两人入座后，许攸问曹操：“袁军势头强盛，你靠什么跟他打？你现在还有多少军粮？”曹操说：“军粮还能支持一年。”许攸说：“不对，再说！”曹操又说：“能支持半年。”许攸说：“足下是不想打败袁绍吗，为什么不说实话！”曹操说：“刚才是跟你开玩笑的。实际上只够一个月了，我该怎么办啊？”许攸说：“明公孤军奋战，独守大营，外面没有援兵，军粮又已耗尽，这是危急存亡的时刻啊。现在袁绍有一万多车的粮草，在故市、乌巢，兵营驻扎处防备不严。现在我们以轻兵突袭，不意而至，烧毁他们的所有积蓄，不出三日，袁军就不战自败了。”曹操大喜，于是选出精锐的步兵骑兵，都打上袁绍的旗号，士兵都衔着枚（类似筷子，防止说话），绑住马嘴，夜里从小道出发，每人抱一束柴火，经过路上时如果有人问，就说：“袁公怕曹操钞我们的后方，所以多派些士兵加强防备。”听了这话的人都信以为真，于是安然自若。曹军到后，围住屯粮处，四处放火，袁军营中惊慌失措，士兵大乱。曹军大败袁军，烧毁了他们的粮草宝物。曹军砍了督将眭元进、骑督韩莒子、吕威璜、赵睿的人头，割了将军淳于仲简（淳于琼字仲简）的鼻子，没杀死他，又杀敌军一千多人，都割下他们的鼻子，俘获的牛马割去唇舌，向袁绍军示威。袁军将士们非常害怕。有人在夜里擒获了淳于琼，将他绑了送到曹操麾下，曹操问他道：“怎么落到这个地步？”淳于琼说：“胜负都是天意，还用得着问为什么吗！”曹操打算不杀他。许攸说：“以后他照镜子（看到自己的鼻子被割了），不会忘记今天的。”于是曹操杀了他。】袁绍刚刚听说曹操袭击淳于琼的时候，对长子袁谭说：“他们去攻打淳于琼，我就去攻克他们的大本营，他们就死无退路了！”于是派张郃、高览攻打曹洪。张郃等听说淳于琼被打败，于是来投降曹操。袁绍军溃不成军，袁绍和袁谭抛弃了大部队逃跑，渡过黄河。曹军追不上他们，于是收缴了袁绍所有的屋子图书珍宝，俘虏了他的军队。【《献帝起居注》记录：曹操上书皇帝：“大将军邺侯袁绍之前和冀州牧韩馥想立已故大司马刘虞为帝，雕刻了金玺，派已故任长毕瑜到刘虞那里，对他说他才是天命所归。袁绍还写信给臣说：‘我们可以在鄄城建都，应该能有所作为。’他擅自铸造金银官印，孝廉和掌管簿籍的官吏，很多都投奔袁绍去了。他的堂弟济阴太守袁叙给袁绍写信说：‘如今海内丧乱败落，天意确实是归属我们袁家，神灵也显示了征兆，帝位应该给哥哥你啊。南兄（指袁术）和臣想让哥哥即位，南兄说，论年龄北兄（指袁绍）大，论地位北兄重。我们想送玉玺给你，只是曹操挡道而已。’袁绍一族代代蒙受国家赐予的深重恩典，却凶逆无道，才到了今天这地步。臣率兵马，和他在官渡战斗，凭借圣朝天威，得以斩杀袁绍大将淳于琼等八人首级，击溃袁军。袁绍和长子袁谭轻身逃脱。我方一共斩首七万余级，缴获的辎重财物价值数亿。】曹操整理袁绍书信时，发现了许都和军中诸人的通敌书信，命令全部烧毁。【《魏氏春秋》记载：曹操说：“袁绍最强大的时候，孤都无法自保，何况众人呢！”】冀州有很多郡县举城而降。

早先，桓帝年间有黄星出现在楚、宋之分，辽东殷馗【馗，逵字的古代写法，见三苍（秦李斯《苍颉篇》、赵高《爰历篇》、胡毋敬《博学篇》的总称，我的先秦知识点居然还有用www）】善于天文，预言五十年后会有真人出现在梁、沛之间，锋锐难当。到这一年正好五十年，曹操大破袁绍，天下无人可敌。


	15. 祭祀桥玄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这一话开始进入官渡后收拾袁绍残余势力的战争。中间一个小小的插曲，讲述了孟德在家乡祭祀故人桥玄的事。曹老板果然是巨巨悼亡文都写得好棒啊！（啊我好想再看一遍与荀彧追伤奉孝www）

**原文：**

六年夏四月，揚兵河上，擊紹倉亭軍，破之。紹歸，復收散卒，攻定諸叛郡縣。九月，公還許。紹之未破也，使劉備略汝南，汝南賊共都等應之。遣蔡揚擊都，不利，爲都所破。公南征備。備聞公自行，走奔劉表，都等皆散。 **  
**七年春正月，公军谯，令曰：「吾起义兵，为天下除暴乱。旧土人民，死丧略尽，国中终日行，不见所识，使吾凄怆伤怀。其举义兵已来，将士绝无后者，求其亲戚以后之，授上田，官给耕牛，置学师以教之。为存者立庙，使祀其先人，魂而有灵，吾百年之后何恨哉！」遂至浚仪，治睢阳渠，遣使以太牢祀桥玄。 〈襃赏令载公祀文曰：「故太尉桥公，诞敷明德，泛爱博容。国念明训，士思令谟。灵幽体翳，邈哉晞矣！吾以幼年，逮并堂室，特以顽鄙之姿，为大君子所纳。增荣益观，皆由奖助，犹仲尼称不如颜渊，李生之厚叹贾复。士死知己，怀此无忘。又承从容约誓之言：『殂逝之后，路有经由，不以斗酒只鸡过相沃酹，车过三步，腹痛勿怪！』虽临时戏笑之言，非至亲之笃好，胡肯为此辞乎？匪谓灵忿，能诒己疾，怀旧惟顾，念之凄怆。奉命东征，屯次乡里，北望贵土，乃心陵墓。裁致薄奠，公其尚飨！」 〉进军官渡。 ****  


**翻译：**

建安六年（201年）夏四月，曹操挥师黄河之上，攻击袁绍驻扎在仓亭的军队，大败袁军。袁绍回军，收拾残兵败将，平定了一些背叛他的郡县。九月，曹操回到许都。袁绍并没有被完全打败，于是他派刘备侵略汝南，汝南反贼共都等响应袁绍。曹操派蔡扬攻击共都，交战不利，被共都打败。于是曹操南征刘备。刘备听说曹操亲自来了，便逃往刘表处，于是共都等人也都四散而逃。

建安七年（202年）春正月，曹操驻军谯县，发布命令道：“我发起义兵，为天下扫除暴乱。故乡的人民，已经几乎死绝，在城中走一整天，也见不到自己认识的人，这使我凄怆伤心。自从我举义兵以来，没有后人的将士，让他们的亲戚过继孩子给他们，使他们有后，授予他们上好的天地，由官方发给耕牛，设置学校教育他们的后代。那些还活着的人，维为他们立庙，让他们能祭祀先人，人死后灵魂仍在，我百年之后又有什么遗憾呢！”接着曹操来到浚仪，整治睢阳渠，并派人用太牢（一般指一头活全牛）祭祀桥玄。【襃赏令中所记载的曹操祭祀文章是这样写的：“已故太尉桥玄，传播美德，博爱宽容。国家感念他的谆谆教诲，士子追思他美好的见地。他的灵魂进入了幽冥，身体埋葬于黄泉，他如今离我们远去，犹如朝露已晞！我年少的时候，曾经去他家拜访。我当年不过是一个顽劣无知的孩童，却被这样高尚的君子所接纳。我能够提升名望，开拓视野，都是由于桥公的奖掖扶助，就像仲尼自称不如颜渊（孔子自以为不如颜渊的话见《论语·公冶长》中与子贡的问答），李生推崇赞叹贾复（东汉人，少年时拜舞阳李生为师。李生对其他学生说：“贾君之容貌志气如此，而勤于学，将相器也。”贾复后投光武帝刘秀，以军功封冠军侯，改封胶东侯）。士为知己者死，我心怀思念怎能忘却！再者，桥公曾经和我相约为誓：“我死去之后，路过坟墓时，如果不以一斗酒一只鸡相祭祀，车子过了三步，别怪我让你肚子疼。”虽是一时玩笑，要不是最亲密无间的朋友，怎么肯说出这样的话呢？我不是真的担心您的魂灵发怒，只是回首旧日的交情，一想起便悲痛伤心。我如今奉命东征，驻扎在家乡，北望您的故土，思绪已来到您的墓前。致送一点菲薄的祭品，希望您来享用吧！】随后曹操进军官渡。


	16. 统一北方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邺城被曹军攻陷，老板成为名至实归的北方霸主~~本话讲述了老板儒法兼施、法家为主的施政思想，邺城之战的全过程，以及，彩蛋里有曹袁情节，喜欢大小姐的走过路过不要错过 :)
> 
> （另外，之前和同好们讨论过建安九年的寝九州议事件，文后是up主这次看《武帝纪》才注意到的一个小细节，让我更相信建安九年应该是曹荀关系的分水岭TAT）

**原文：**

紹自軍破後，發病歐血，夏五月死。小子尚代，譚自號車騎將軍，屯黎陽。秋九月，公征之，連戰。譚、尚數敗退，固守。

 ****八年春三月，攻其郭，乃出戰，擊，大破之，譚、尚夜遁。夏四月，進軍鄴。五月還許，留賈信屯黎陽。  
己酉，令曰：「《司马法》『将军死绥』，〈《魏书》云：绥，却也。有前一尺，无却一寸。〉故赵括之母，乞不坐括。是古之将者，军破于外，而家受罪于内也。自命将征行，但赏功而不罚罪，非国典也。其令诸将出征，败军者抵罪，失利者免官爵。」〈 《魏书》载庚申令曰：「议者或以军吏虽有功能，德行不足堪任郡国之选，所谓『可与适道，未可与权』。管仲曰：『使贤者食于能则上尊，鬬士食于功则卒轻于死，二者设于国则天下治。』未闻无能之人，不鬬之士，并受禄赏，而可以立功兴国者也。故明君不官无功之臣，不赏不战之士；治平尚德行，有事赏功能。论者之言，一似管窥虎欤！」〉  
秋七月，令曰：「喪亂已來，十有五年，後生者不見仁義禮讓之風，吾甚傷之。其令郡國各修文學，縣滿五百戶置校官，選其鄉之俊造而教學之，庶幾先王之道不廢，而有以益於天下。」  
 **  
**

**翻译：**

袁绍自从大军战败，呕血症发作，这一年夏天五月去世。他的小儿子袁尚继承了他的位置，袁谭自称车骑将军，屯兵在黎阳。秋九月，曹操征讨袁谭，双方连续进行了多次战斗。袁谭、袁尚屡屡败退，于是退军固守。

 ****建安八年（203年）春三月，曹军攻打袁尚袁谭的城池，大败袁军，袁谭、袁尚趁夜逃走。夏四月，曹操进军邺城。五月，曹操回到许都，留贾信屯兵黎阳。  
己酉日（五月二十五日），曹操发布命令道：“《司马法》规定：军队后退，将军应该处以死刑。【《魏书》记载：绥，后退。可以前进一尺，不可后退一寸。】所以赵括的母亲，乞求不要因赵括的失败而降罪于她（赵王用赵括代名将廉颇御秦，赵母上书劝阻，赵王不听，赵母于是请求今后不要因赵括打了败仗而处罚她，赵王同意了。后来赵括果然打了败仗，赵母因有言在先，未受到牵累）。所以古之为将者，在外吃了败仗，在内他的家人就要被治罪。自从授命将领征伐，只赏赐功劳但不惩罚罪过，这不是国家的法则。现在命令：诸将出征，如果打了败仗就要按法律治罪，造成损失的要免去官爵（老板你的赤壁咋解释，再割一次头发？？）。”【《魏书》记载庚申日（六月六日）令：“有人议论说军官虽然有才干本事，但德行不足以担任治理一郡一国的官职，这就是‘可以领悟到道，却不能领悟到权衡变通之术’了。管仲说：‘让贤才靠本事吃饭，那么主上就更尊贵，让斗士凭战功吃饭，那么士兵就舍生忘死，如果国家能做到这两点，那么天下就治理好了。’我还没听说过让无能的庸人和不战斗的士兵同样受到赏赐，而国家可以兴盛的。所以贤明的君主不会给没有功劳的臣子加官，不会给不战斗的士兵赏赐；在治世需要崇尚有德行的人，在乱世就要赏赐有真本事的人。那些议论的人的话，真是管中窥豹啊！”】

秋七月，又下令道：“天下大乱以来，已经十五年了，那些出生在乱世的后辈们没有见过仁义礼让之风，这令我非常伤心。特此下令诸郡国修建文馆学校，满五百户的县设置校官，挑选乡里聪明的后生教他们读书知礼，但愿先王之道不要在我们这一代断绝，这是对天下有利的事情。”  
  


 **原文：**  
八月，公征劉表，軍西平。公之去鄴而南也，譚、尚爭冀州，譚爲尚所敗，走保平原。尚攻之急，譚遣辛毗乞降請救。諸將皆疑，荀攸勸公許之，〈《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：公云：「我攻呂布，表不爲寇，官渡之役，不救袁紹，此自守之賊也，宜爲後圖。譚、尚狡猾，當乘其亂。縱譚挾詐，不終束手，使我破尚，徧收其地，利自多矣。」乃許之。〉公乃引軍還。冬十月，到黎陽，爲子整與譚結婚。〈臣松之案：紹死至此，過周五月耳。譚雖出後其伯，不爲紹服三年，而於再朞之內以行吉禮，悖矣。魏武或以權宜與之約言；今云結婚，未必便以此年成禮。〉尚聞公北，乃釋平原還鄴。東平呂曠、呂翔叛尚，屯陽平，率其衆降，封爲列侯。〈《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：譚之圍解，陰以將軍印綬假曠。曠受印送之，公曰：「我固知譚之有小計也。欲使我攻尚，得以其閒略民聚衆，比尚之破，可得自彊以乘我弊也。尚破我盛，何弊之乘乎？」〉

九年春正月，济河，遏淇水入白沟以通粮道。二月，尚复攻谭，留苏由、审配守邺。公进军到洹水，由降。旣至，攻邺，为土山、地道。武安长尹楷屯毛城，通上党粮道。夏四月，留曹洪攻邺，公自将击楷，破之而还。尚将沮鹄守邯郸，〈沮音菹，河朔闲今犹有此姓。鹄，沮授子也。 〉又击拔之。易阳令韩范、涉长梁岐举县降，赐爵关内侯。五月，毁土山、地道，作围壍，决漳水灌城；城中饿死者过半。秋七月，尚还救邺，诸将皆以为「此归师，人自为战，不如避之」。公曰：「尚从大道来，当避之；若循西山来者，此成禽耳。」尚果循西山来，临滏水为营。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：遣候者数部前后参之，皆曰「定从西道，已在邯郸」。公大喜，会诸将曰：「孤已得冀州，诸君知之乎？」皆曰：「不知。」公曰：「诸君方见不久也。」〉夜遣兵犯围，公逆击破走之，遂围其营。未合，尚惧。故豫州刺史阴夔及陈琳乞降，公不许，为围益急。尚夜遁，保祁山，追击之。其将马延、张顗等临阵降，众大溃，尚走中山。尽获其辎重，得尚印绶节钺，使尚降人示其家，城中崩沮。八月，审配兄子荣夜开所守城东门内兵。配逆战，败，生禽配，斩之，邺定。公临祀绍墓，哭之流涕；慰劳绍妻，还其家人宝物，赐杂缯絮，廪食之。 〈孙盛云：昔者先王之为诛赏也，将以惩恶劝善，永彰鉴戒。绍因世艰危，遂怀逆谋，上议神器，下干国纪。荐社污宅，古之制也。而乃尽哀于逆臣之冢，加恩于饕餮之室，为政之道，于斯踬矣。夫匿怨友人，前哲所耻，税骖旧馆，义无虚涕，苟道乖好绝，何哭之有！昔汉高失之于项氏，魏武遵谬于此举，岂非百虑之一失也。 〉  
初，紹與公共起兵，紹問公曰：「若事不輯，則方面何所可據？」公曰：「足下意以爲何如？」紹曰：「吾南據河，北阻燕、代，兼戎狄之衆，南向以爭天下，庶可以濟乎？」公曰：「吾任天下之智力，以道御之，無所不可。」〈《[傅子](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E5%82%85%E5%AD%90)》曰：太祖又云：「湯、武之王，豈同上哉？若以險固爲資，則不能應機而變化也。

 

 **翻译：**  
八月，曹操征讨刘表，驻军西平。曹操离开邺城去南方时，袁谭、袁尚争夺冀州，袁谭被袁尚打败，逃到平原自保。袁尚对他发动猛烈的攻击，袁谭派辛毗向曹操请降并乞求曹操派遣救兵。众将都怀疑他的意图，荀攸却劝曹操答应他，【《魏书》记载：曹操说：“我进攻吕布，刘表不趁机袭击我，到了官渡之战时，他又不救援袁绍，这是只知道明哲保身的敌人，应该以后再对付。袁谭、袁尚却很狡猾，应当趁他们动乱时消灭他们。就算袁谭心怀狡诈，不愿意束手就擒，但能使我借机消灭袁尚，兼并他的领地，这也是大大有利的。”于是答应了袁谭的请求。】于是曹操就从南方撤军回来。冬十月，曹操到了黎阳，为儿子曹整与袁谭的女儿订下婚约。【据臣松之考据：袁绍去世到此时，只过了整整五个月，袁谭虽然已经被过继给袁绍亡兄袁基，不用为袁绍服丧三年，但在一年之内行大喜之礼，这也算是大逆不道了。曹操也许是以权宜一时的理由和他订下婚约；这里称作“结婚”，并不一定在这一年举办婚礼。】袁尚听说曹操进攻北方，就放弃平原返回邺城。东平吕旷、吕翔背叛了袁尚，屯兵阳平，率领他们的部下投降了曹操，都被封为列侯。【《魏书》记载：对袁谭的包围接触后，袁谭私下里把将军印绶给了吕旷。吕旷接受了印绶，却又送给了曹操，曹操说：“我一向知道袁谭有些小计谋小聪明。他想让我攻打袁尚，然后趁机劫掠百姓，聚众生事，等到袁尚被打败，他已经变强，就可以反过来攻打我的疲惫之师了。可我就算打败了袁尚仍然势头旺盛，他有什么机会可乘？”】  
建安九年（204年）春正月，曹军渡过黄河，将淇水引入白沟以打通运粮的水道。二月，袁尚又攻打袁谭，留下苏由、审配守邺城。曹操进军到洹水，苏由投降。曹操兵临邺城下，垒起土山，开挖地道，发起攻城战。武安长尹楷屯兵毛城，打通了上党的粮道。夏四月，曹操留下曹洪继续攻打邺城，自己率兵攻打尹楷，击败他后回到邺城。袁尚的将领沮鹄守邯郸，【沮音ju，河朔至今仍然有这个姓。沮鹄，沮授的儿子。】曹操又击败了他并攻克了城池。易阳令韩范、涉长梁岐带领全县投降，被赐封为关内侯。五月，曹军毁掉土山、地道，围着城池开挖深渠，决漳水灌城；城中饿死的人超过大半。秋七月，袁尚回军救援邺城，诸将都认为：“这是回城的军队，袁军为活命而战士气必然高涨，不如避其锋芒。”曹操说：“如果袁尚从大路来，我应该回避他；如果他顺着西山的山路来，就一定会被我擒获。”袁尚果然顺着西山山路来，在滏水边扎起营寨。【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操派去侦查袁尚动向的几部军队接连来参报，都说：“袁尚一定会从西边山路来，已经到邯郸了。”曹操大喜，召集诸将开会道：“孤已经得到了冀州，你们知道吗？”大家都说：“不知。”曹操说：“不久后你们就会看到了。”】袁尚趁夜派兵进攻曹军对邺城的包围圈，曹操迎面而上打败了他，袁尚逃走，曹操就围住了他的军营。包围圈还没有合拢，袁尚非常害怕。之前的豫州刺史阴夔和陈琳请降，曹操不准许，并加紧了围攻。袁尚连夜逃走，想保住祁山，曹军继续追击。他的将领马延、张顗等临阵投降，兵败如山倒，袁尚逃向中山。曹军缴获了袁尚的所有辎重，以及袁尚的印绶节钺，让袁尚的降兵把这些东西拿给袁尚的家人看，城中守兵士气崩溃。八月，审配哥哥的儿子审荣夜晚打开自己驻守的东门，引曹军入城。审配死战，战败后被擒获并斩首，邺城平定。曹操来到袁绍墓前祭祀，痛哭流涕。并派人慰劳了袁绍的妻子，将缴获的宝物还给了袁绍的家人，送给他们一些布匹棉絮和粮食。【孙盛说：“从前先王行杀伐赏赐，目的在于惩恶扬善，永远地借鉴后人。袁绍看到世局艰危，便生出谋逆之心，向上觊觎皇位，向下干扰国法。对于这样的人，应该毁坏他的宗庙和坟墓，这是自古以来的制度。而魏武帝却在逆臣的墓前哀悼，恩赐凶暴之人的家族，论起为政之道，这算是过失了。心里对友人暗存不满，这是先贤感到羞耻的事，到亡友的故居哀悼，就不该有假惺惺的眼泪，如果是因为道不同而绝交，那又哭什么呢！从前刘邦哭祭项羽，已经是错误的了，魏武帝如今学习前人错误的例子，难道不是他百虑一失之处吗！（忍不住吐槽：人家是一起抢过新娘子的青梅竹马你tm烦什么烦）”】  
当初，袁绍和曹操一同起兵勤王，袁绍问曹操：“如果事情不成，我们到哪里去建立根据地？”曹操说：“那足下的意思呢？”袁绍说：“我南边据有黄河之险，北边占有燕、代之阻，与戎狄的军队联合，向南争夺天下，这样可以成大事吗？”曹操说：“我要任用天下才智之士，用王道驾驭他们，没有什么地方不能作为根据地的（年纪轻轻便树立起以天下为后宫的雄心壮志的老板）。”【《傅子》记载：曹操又说：“商汤、周武成就王业，难道不就是像我上面说的这样吗？如果只是靠天险为资本，那就不能随机应变了。”（这是傅子你编的吧，语气怎么神似贴吧回帖233）】

 

\---------------

忍不住八卦一下建安九年的曹荀关系：

讲真任何（夫妻）战友关系，也不是一下子就突然破裂的，肯定有一个发展过程。但是如果只看《荀彧传》难免会有一种曹荀两个人出生入死相敬如宾，猛然有一天老板说我要做魏公了，然后就世纪大杯具了的感觉。所以一直在想曹荀的flag到底是什么时候立的，或者说最早可信的征兆在什么时间。这次逐句翻译武帝纪突然发现一个一直被偶忽略掉的细节，那就是曹操在攻占邺城后把自己的治所迁到了邺城，从此和许都形成了两个互相独立的政治中心。证据就是建安九年之前每次老板出征，后面写的都是“公还许”，建安九年之后每次出征，后面写的都是“公还邺”。其实老板的这一举措，加上领冀州牧，加上尝试恢复九州，明显用意都只有一个：就是远离朝中拥汉反曹派，进一步加强自己的权利。文若是反对了复九州，有没有反对迁邺城就不知道了。然而，东汉尚书台是不可能搬到邺城去的。于是阿瞒呀你自己在铜雀台浪啊浪把大老婆一个人丢在许都真的好吗233（开玩笑www令君才不是怨妇风）？辣么远距离对两人感情有影响吗？有。仔细看《荀彧传》的话，建安九年前每每遇到重大事件都有令君出谋划策（次数我数不清，不数了），建安九年后真的只有赤壁之前建议老板“显出宛叶”的那一次，然后就直接跳到“君子爱人以德”大结局了。说实话令君这么心思敏锐的人，非常非常可能建安九年就很清楚后面会怎么发展，不过令君天性温柔宽容（不接受反驳233），这样的性格up主根据史实+经验+直觉判断，令君就算内心很不满也不会直接跟老板撕破脸抗议的，估计是想努力找出能顾全各方的万全之法。不过老板后来并没有停下集权的脚步，十三年的进丞相，赤壁前杀孔融，十六年进二丕为五官中郎将，十七年的“萧何故事”，到十七年末提出进魏公，我估计这是真达到文若忍耐的极限了，然后呃，就世纪大悲剧了ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3

哎所以从统一北方到进魏公是八年啊，这个故事告诉我们不要长时间做远距离的夫妻（主旨完全错误零分www


	17. 统一北方【补漏】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现昨天发的文漏了一节，补上啦~~大致梗概是老板整治冀州豪强，领冀州牧，斩杀袁谭，袁尚袁熙兄弟逃往乌丸。

**原文：**

九月，令曰：「河北罹袁氏之难，其令无出今年租赋！」重豪强兼并之法，百姓喜恱。 〈《魏书》载公令曰：「有国有家者，不患寡而患不均，不患贫而患不安。袁氏之治也，使豪强擅恣，亲戚兼并；下民贫弱，代出租赋，炫鬻家财，不足应命；审配宗族，至乃藏匿罪人，为逋逃主。欲望百姓亲附，甲兵强盛，岂可得邪！其收田租亩四升，户出绢二匹、绵二斤而已，他不得擅兴发。郡国守相明检察之，无令强民有所隐藏，而弱民兼赋也。」〉天子以公领冀州牧，公让还兖州。  
公之圍鄴也，譚略取甘陵、安平、勃海、河閒。尚敗，還中山。譚攻之，尚奔故安，遂并其衆。公遺譚書，責以負約，與之絕婚，女還，然後進軍。譚懼，拔平原，走保南皮。十二月，公入平原，略定諸縣。

十年春正月，攻谭，破之，斩谭，诛其妻子，冀州平。 〈《魏书》曰：公攻谭，旦及日中不决；公乃自执桴鼓，士卒咸奋，应时破陷。 〉下令曰：「其与袁氏同恶者，与之更始。」令民不得复私雠，禁厚葬，皆一之于法。是月，袁熙大将焦触、张南等叛攻熙、尚，熙、尚奔三郡乌丸。触等举其县降，封为列侯。初讨谭时，民亡椎冰，〈臣松之以为讨谭时，川渠水冻，使民椎冰以通舩，民惮役而亡。 〉令不得降。顷之，亡民有诣门首者，公谓曰：「听汝则违令，杀汝则诛首，归深自藏，无为吏所获。」民垂泣而去；后竟捕得。  
  


**翻译：**

九月，曹操发布命令：“河北遭受袁氏引起的战乱，特此命令今年不用缴纳租税！”重罚兼并土地的豪强，百姓非常喜悦。【《魏书》记载曹操的命令：“不论是国还是家，不怕资源少而怕分配不均，不怕贫穷而怕不安定。袁绍治理下的冀州，放任豪强肆意妄为，亲戚权贵兼并土地；底层人民贫穷弱小，却要代替这些豪强缴纳租税，即使卖了所有家当，也不足以应付官府的横征暴敛；审配的宗族，甚至藏匿罪人，为了让他们逃避税收。这样还希望百姓亲附，兵甲强盛，难道是可能的吗！现在只收田租每亩四升，每户出绢二匹，棉两斤而已，其他的租税不得擅自征收。每郡的太守相国要明察秋毫，决不能让豪强有所隐藏，也不让弱小的百姓过度承担赋税。”】天子任命曹操为冀州牧，曹操让还了兖州牧的位置。

曹操围攻邺城，袁谭攻取了甘陵、安平、勃海、河间。袁尚战败，回到中山。袁谭攻打袁尚，袁尚逃到故安，于是袁谭兼并了袁尚的军队。曹操给袁谭写了信，斥责他背弃盟约，和他撕毁之前的婚约，让他的女儿回去，然后曹操便大举进兵。袁谭很害怕，便攻克平原，逃到南皮防守。十二月，曹操攻入平原，平定了周边郡县。

建安十年（205年）春正月，曹操攻打袁谭，击败了他，斩杀了袁谭，诛灭了他的妻子和儿女，冀州平定。【《魏书》记载：曹操攻打袁谭，从早上打到中午，未决胜负；于是曹操亲自执鼓槌擂鼓，士兵们都很振奋，不时便攻陷了袁谭的城池。】曹操下令道：“从前和袁氏一起作恶的，让他们官复原职、重新开始吧。”并下令百姓不可自行报私仇，禁止厚葬，这些都遵循法律。这一月，袁熙大将焦触、张南等背叛，攻打袁熙、袁尚，袁熙、袁尚逃往三郡乌丸。焦触等带领全县投降，也被封为列侯。当初讨伐袁谭时，有百姓不想服凿开河冰的徭役，于是逃走，【臣松之认为讨伐袁谭时，河水结冰，于是命令百姓凿冰让船通行，百姓惧怕徭役而逃跑。】曹操下令不饶恕他们。不久后，有逃跑的百姓到官府门前自首，曹操对他们说：“放了你们就违背了军令，杀了你们，就等于处死了认罪的人，你们回去好好藏起来吧，不要让官吏们捉住。”百姓都哭着离开了；但后来有些人仍然被捉住。


	18. 远征乌丸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东临碣石，以观沧海。曹总远征乌丸，取得了汉末大乱以来对外第一战的胜利，也达到了个人军事生涯的巅峰。无奈世事从来美中不足，奉孝小乌鸦在艰难的远征途中身染重病，陨落柳城TAT另外，遗计定辽东真的是曹总的主意（曹总：我和爱妃 祭酒之间就不要什么你的我的了，反正都是我们不♂可♂描♂述♂的智慧结晶对不对233（雾

**原文：**

夏四月，黑山贼张燕率其众十余万降，封为列侯。故安赵犊、霍奴等杀幽州刺史、涿郡太守。三郡乌丸攻鲜于辅于犷平。 〈《续汉书》郡国志曰：犷平，县名，属渔阳郡。 〉秋八月，公征之，斩犊等，乃渡潞河救犷平，乌丸奔走出塞。

九月，令曰：「阿党比周，先圣所疾也。闻冀州俗，父子异部，更相毁誉。昔直不疑无兄，世人谓之盗嫂；弟五伯鱼三娶孤女，谓之挝妇翁；王凤擅权，谷永比之申伯；王商忠议，张匡谓之左道：此皆以白为黑，欺天罔君者也。吾欲整齐风俗，四者不除，吾以为羞。」冬十月，公还邺。

初，袁紹以甥高幹領并州牧，公之拔鄴，幹降，遂以爲刺史。幹聞公討烏丸，乃以州叛，執上黨太守，舉兵守壺關口。遣樂進、李典擊之，幹還守壺關城。十一年春正月，公征幹。幹聞之，乃留其別將守城，走入匈奴，求救於單于，單于不受。公圍壺關三月，拔之。幹遂走荊州，上洛都尉王琰捕斬之。  
秋八月，公东征海贼管承，至淳于，遣乐进、李典击破之，承走入海岛。割东海之襄贲、郯、戚以益琅邪，省昌虑郡。 〈《魏书》载十月乙亥令曰：「夫治世御众，建立辅弼，诫在面从，诗称『听用我谋，庶无大悔』，斯实君臣恳恳之求也。吾充重任，每惧失中，频年已来，不闻嘉谋，岂吾开延不勤之咎邪？自今已后，诸掾属治中、别驾，常以月旦各言其失，吾将览焉。」〉〉  
三郡乌丸承天下乱，破幽州，略有汉民合十余万户。袁绍皆立其酋豪为单于，以家人子为己女，妻焉。辽西单于蹋顿尤强，为绍所厚，故尚兄弟归之，数入塞为害。公将征之，凿渠，自呼沲入泒水，〈泒音孤。 〉名平虏渠；又从泃河口〈泃音句。 〉凿入潞河，名泉州渠，以通海。  
十二月春二月，公自淳于还邺。丁酋，令曰：「吾起义兵诛暴乱，于今十九年，所征必克，岂吾功哉？乃贤士大夫之力也。天下虽未悉定，吾当要与贤士大夫共定之；而专飨其劳，吾何以安焉！其促定功行封。」于是大封功臣二十余人，皆为列侯，其余各以次受封，及复死事之孤，轻重各有差。 〈《魏书》载公令曰：「昔赵奢、窦婴之为将也，受赐千金，一朝散之，故能济成大功，永世流声。吾读其文，未甞不慕其为人也。与诸将士大夫共从戎事，幸赖贤人不爱其谋，群士不遗其力，是以夷险平乱，而吾得窃大赏，户邑三万。追思窦婴散金之义，今分所受租与诸将掾属及故戍于陈、蔡者，庶以畴荅众劳，不擅大惠也。宜差死事之孤，以租谷及之。若年殷用足，租奉毕入，将大与众人悉共飨之。」〉  
将北征三郡乌丸，诸将皆曰：「袁尚，亡虏耳，夷狄贪而无亲，岂能为尚用？今深入征之，刘备必说刘表以袭许。万一为变，事不可悔。」惟郭嘉策表必不能任备，劝公行。夏五月，至无终。秋七月，大水，傍海道不通，田畴请为乡导，公从之。引军出卢龙塞，塞外道绝不通，乃壍山堙谷五百余里，经白檀，历平冈，涉鲜卑庭，东指柳城。未至二百里，虏乃知之。尚、熙与蹋顿、辽西单于楼班、右北平单于能臣抵之等，将数万骑逆军。八月，登白狼山，卒与虏遇，众甚盛。公车重在后，被甲者少，左右皆惧。公登高，望虏陈不整，乃纵兵击之，使张辽为先锋，虏众大崩，斩蹋顿及名王已下，胡、汉降者二十余万口。辽东单于速仆丸及辽西、北平诸豪，弃其种人，与尚、熙奔辽东，众尚有数千骑。初，辽东太守公孙康恃远不服。及公破乌丸，或说公遂征之，尚兄弟可禽也。公曰：「吾方使康斩送尚、熙首，不烦兵矣。」九月，公引兵自柳城还，〈《曹瞒传》曰：时寒且旱，二百里无复水，军又乏食，杀马数千匹以为粮，凿地入三十余丈乃得水。旣还，利问前谏者，众莫知其故，人人皆惧。公皆厚赏之，曰：「孤前行，乘危以徼幸，虽得之，天所佐也，顾不可以为常。诸君之谏，万安之计，是以相赏，后勿难言之。」〉康即斩尚、熙及速仆丸等，传其首。诸将或问：「公还而康斩送尚、熙，何也？」公曰：「彼素畏尚等，吾急之则并力，缓之则自相图，其势然也。」十一月至易水，代郡乌丸行单于普富卢、上郡乌丸行单于那楼将其名王来贺。

**翻译：**

夏四月，黑山贼张燕率领他的部下共十余万投降了曹操，被封为列侯。故安的赵犊、霍奴等人杀死了幽州刺史、涿郡太守。三郡乌丸在犷平攻击鲜于辅。【《续汉书》郡国志记载：犷平，县名，属渔阳郡。】秋八月，曹操征讨这些乱党，斩杀了赵犊等，接着渡过潞河救援犷平，乌丸逃到了塞外。  
九月，曹操发布命令道：“结党营私，是先贤圣人们所憎恶的。我听说如今冀州的民风，父子之间非但没有统属服从的关系，还互相诋毁。从前直不疑没有哥哥，世人却污蔑他和嫂子私通；第五伯鱼（第五伦，字伯鱼）曾经三次娶孤女为妻，人们却诋毁他曾经鞭打岳父；王凤（汉元帝皇后王政君的哥哥）专权，将谷永这样的奸臣比作申伯；王商以忠心议论（王凤专权），张匡却说他是邪门左道：这些都是颠倒黑白，犯有欺君之罪的人。我立志整顿风俗，如果不能根除如上面所说的那四种情况，我便以此为羞耻。”冬十月，曹操回到邺城。

早先，袁绍任命外甥高干为并州牧，曹操攻克邺城后，高干投降，于是曹操接着让他担任刺史。高干听说曹操要征讨乌丸，于是占据并州谋反，捉拿了上党太守，率兵守卫在壶关口。曹操派乐进、李典攻打他，高干撤退到壶关城防守。建安十一年（206年）春正月，曹操征讨高干。高干听说后，立即留下别的将领继续守城，自己逃入匈奴地界，向单于求救，单于不接受他。曹操围攻壶关三个月，终于攻克。于是高干又逃向荆州，被上洛都尉王琰捉拿并斩杀。  
秋八月，曹操东征海贼管承，到达淳于，派乐进、李典打败了管承，管承逃入海岛。曹操割东海的襄贲、郯、戚等地归属琅邪郡，省去了昌虑郡。【《魏书》记载曹操十月乙亥日命令：“治理太平的天下，建立朝廷、辅弼君主，最怕的就是表面顺从，诗经有言：‘听用我谋，庶大无悔（你听从了我的主张谋划，应该就不会做出让自己非常后悔的事来）’，这实在是君臣间最该恳切追求的关系了。我担当重任，每每担心自己犯下过失，最近很多年来，我都没有听见优秀的意见，这难道不是我没有勤于广开言路的错误吗？从今往后，诸郡的治中、别驾，每月初一都各自建言施政的过失之处，我会一一阅览。”】  
三郡乌丸趁天下大乱，攻破幽州，掳掠了十余万户汉族百姓。袁绍将他们之中强大的酋长都立为单于，将宗族的女儿作为自己的女儿嫁给他们。辽西单于蹋顿尤其强大，和袁绍交情甚厚，所以袁尚兄弟就逃到了他那里，乌丸人屡次进攻塞内为害一方。曹操打算征讨他们，凿开水渠，从呼沲到泒水，【泒读音是孤。 】起名为平虏渠；又从泃河口【泃读音是句。】凿开引入潞河，起名为泉州渠，一直通到海边。

建安十二年（207年）春二月，曹操从淳于回到邺城。丁酉日，曹操下令道：“我自从起义兵诛暴乱，如今已经十九年了，每战必胜，这难道全是我的功劳吗？这是贤能的士大夫出的力啊。天下虽然还没有完全平定，我定要与贤能的士大夫一同平定它，但我现在却独自享受众人的工作成果，我怎么能安心呢！特令速速论功封赏。”于是大封功臣二十余人，都位居列侯，其余的各按次序受封，也封赏了烈士的孤儿，轻重各有别。【《魏书》记载曹操的命令：“从前赵奢、窦婴担任将领，受到千金之多的赏赐，而一天内就把赏赐分给众人，所以他们能成就伟大的功业，声名流传于后世。我读他们的文章，每次都会仰慕他们的为人。我与诸将领和士大夫投身战场，有幸倚靠众位贤才不爱惜他们的谋略，诸位将士不保留自己的力气，所以才能化险为夷、平乱锄奸，而我却窃取了他们的功劳获得丰厚的赏赐，食邑有三万户。我追思窦婴广散钱财的义举，现在将所收纳的租税分给众将、下属，以及在陈、蔡两地驻守的将士，但愿这样可以答谢大家的劳苦功高，不独自占有巨大的好处。也应该将税收得来的粮食分给那些阵亡烈士的孤儿们。如果到了丰收之年，租税收入还有多余，我将和大家一同分享。”】  
曹操打算北征三郡乌丸，众将都说：“袁尚，是兵败逃跑的贼寇，夷狄贪婪而六亲不认，难道能被袁尚所利用吗？如今深入敌境征讨他们，刘备一定会劝说刘表袭击许都。万一有什么变故，就后悔莫及了。”只有郭嘉预料到刘表必不能任用刘备，劝曹操出征。夏五月，曹军到达无终（天津蓟县）。秋七月，发大水，沿海的道路走不通，田畴请求为曹军做向导，曹操听从了他。曹操率军直出卢龙塞（今河北喜峰口），塞外道路又断绝不通。于是开山填谷打通五百余里，经过白檀（今河北省汉平县）、平冈，越过鲜卑庭，东指柳城（今辽宁省朝阳市）。离敌方地界还有二百里时，敌军发现了。袁尚、袁熙与蹋顿、辽西单于楼班、右北平单于能臣抵之等，率领数万骑兵迎战曹军。八月，曹军登上白狼山，突然间与敌军遭遇，敌军人数很多。曹军辎重都被留在后方，人数又比不上敌军，众人都害怕了。曹操登上高处瞭望，发现乌桓军阵列无序，于是挥兵冲锋，派张辽为前锋，打得敌军溃败，斩杀了蹋顿及他手下诸王，胡人及汉人二十余万归降了曹操。辽东单于速仆丸和辽西、北平诸豪强，抛弃了他们的族人，与袁尚、袁熙逃往辽东，仍有数千骑兵之众。早先，辽东太守公孙康倚仗着自己地处偏远不服从朝廷。到曹操击败乌丸后，有人劝说曹操接着征讨公孙康，就可以擒获袁尚兄弟了。曹操说：“我这就让公孙康将袁尚、袁熙的首级送来，不劳师动众了。”九月，曹操率兵从柳城回来，【《曹瞒传》记载：当时天气既干旱又寒冷，两百里内见不到水源，军队又缺军粮，于是杀了数千匹马当做军粮，凿地三十余丈才取到水。等曹操回师后，询问之前劝谏他不要征讨乌丸的人，大家都不知道是什么原因，所以人人都很害怕。曹操却重重地赏赐了他们，说：“孤之前出征，十分危险但侥幸获胜，虽然得到了辽东，但这是上天护佑，不可以做为惯例。你们对孤的劝谏，是万安之计，所以孤要赏赐你们，以后劝谏孤不要觉得为难。”】公孙康随即斩杀了袁尚、袁熙及速仆丸等，将他们的首级送给曹操。众将问道：“主公已经回师，而公孙康却斩杀了袁尚、袁熙，这是为什么呢？”曹操说：“他一向畏惧袁尚这些人，如果我施加压力，他们就会联手；若放任他们，他们就会内斗。形势就是这样的了。”十一月曹操来到易水，代郡乌丸行单于普富卢、上郡乌丸行单于那楼率领着他们手下诸王来贺。


	19. 赤壁之战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在《武帝纪》中被轻描淡写一笔带过的曹总黑历史233欲知详情还是出门左转到《蜀书》、《吴书》把

**原文：**

十三年春正月，公还邺，作玄武池以肄舟师。 〈肄，以四反。三苍曰：「肄，习也。」〉汉罢三公官，置丞相、御史大夫。夏六月，以公为丞相。 〈《献帝起居注》曰：使太常徐璆即授印绶。御史大夫不领中丞，置长史一人。 《先贤行状》曰：璆字孟平，广陵人。少履清爽，立朝正色。历任城、汝南、东海三郡，所在化行。被征当还，为袁术所劫。术僭号，欲授以上公之位，璆终不为屈。术死后，璆得术玺，致之汉朝，拜卫尉太常；公为丞相，以位让璆焉。 〉

秋七月，公南征刘表。八月，表卒，其子琮代，屯襄阳，刘备屯樊。九月，公到新野，琮遂降，备走夏口。公进军江陵，下令荆州吏民，与之更始。乃论荆州服从之功，侯者十五人，以刘表大将文聘为江夏太守，使统本兵，引用荆州名士韩嵩、邓义等。 〈卫恒《四体书势序》曰：上谷王次仲善隶书，始为楷法。至灵帝好书，世多能者。而师宜官为最，甚矜其能，每书，輙削焚其札。梁鹄乃益为版而饮之酒，候其醉而窃其札，鹄卒以攻书至选部尚书。于是公欲为洛阳令，鹄以为北部尉。鹄后依刘表。及荆州平，公募求鹄，鹄惧，自缚诣门，署军假司马，使在秘书，以勤书自效。公甞悬着帐中，及以钉壁玩之，谓胜宜官。鹄字孟皇，安定人。魏宫殿题署，皆鹄书也。皇甫谧逸士传曰：汝南王俊，字子文，少为范滂、许章所识，与南阳岑晊善。公之为布衣，特爱俊；俊亦称公有治世之具。及袁绍与弟术丧母，归葬汝南，俊与公会之，会者三万人。公于外密语俊曰：「天下将乱，为乱魁者必此二人也。欲济天下，为百姓请命，不先诛此二子，乱今作矣。」俊曰：「如卿之言，济天下者，舍卿复谁？」相对而笑。俊为人外静而内明，不应州郡三府之命。公车征，不到，避地居武陵，归俊者一百余家。帝之都许，复征为尚书，又不就。刘表见绍强，阴与绍通，俊谓表曰：「曹公，天下之雄也，必能兴霸道，继桓、文之功者也。今乃释近而就远，如有一朝之急，遥望漠北之救，不亦难乎！」表不从。俊年六十四，以寿终于武陵，公闻而哀伤。及平荆州，自临江迎丧，改葬于江陵，表为先贤也。 〉益州牧刘璋始受征役，遣兵给军。十二月，孙权为备攻合肥。公自江陵征备，至巴丘，遣张憙救合肥。权闻憙至，乃走。公至赤壁，与备战，不利。于是大疫，吏士多死者，乃引军还。备遂有荆州、江南诸郡。 〈《山阳公载记》曰：公船舰为备所烧，引军从华容道步归，遇泥泞，道不通，天又大风，悉使羸兵负草填之，骑乃得过。羸兵为人马所蹈借，陷泥中，死者甚众。军旣得出，公大喜，诸将问之，公曰：「刘备，吾俦也。但得计少晚；向使早放火，吾徒无类矣。」备寻亦放火而无所及。孙盛异同评曰：案吴志，刘备先破公军，然后权攻合肥，而此记云权先攻合肥，后有赤壁之事。二者不同，吴志为是。 〉  
十四年春三月，军至谯，作轻舟，治水军。秋七月，自涡入淮，出肥水，军合肥。辛未，令曰：「自顷已来，军数征行，或遇疫气，吏士死亡不归，家室怨旷，百姓流离，而仁者岂乐之哉？不得已也。其令死者家无基业不能自存者，县官勿绝廪，长吏存恤抚循，以称吾意。」置扬州郡县长吏，开芍陂屯田。十二月，军还谯。  
  
 **翻译：**  
建安十三年（208年）春正月，曹操回到邺城，建造玄武池练习水军。汉朝廷废除了三公，设置了丞相、御史大夫。夏六月，任命曹操为丞相。【《献帝起居注》记载：朝廷让太常徐璆授予印绶。御史大夫下不设置御史中丞（御史大夫是御史台的长官，监察天下郡国官吏、审计上报的各类文件帐簿等），设置长史一人。《先贤行状》记载：徐璆字孟平，广陵人。年少时履历很干净，在朝中也很正派。担任过任城、汝南、东海三郡的郡守，所在之处能教化施行。他被朝廷征召回到京城，却被袁术劫持。袁术僭越称帝，想授徐璆以三公之位，徐璆始终不屈服。袁术死后，徐璆得到了他私刻的玉玺，上交给了汉朝朝廷，朝廷任命他为卫尉太常；曹操被任命为丞相，曾尝试让位给徐璆（呵呵呵你敢接受？？）。】  
秋七月，曹操南征刘表。八月，刘表去世，他的儿子刘琮接替了他的位置，屯兵襄阳，刘备屯兵襄樊。九月，曹操到达新野，刘琮望风而降，于是刘备逃到夏口。曹操进军到江陵，下令荆州的官吏百姓，跟着他一起官复原职、重新开始。曹操评定使荆州顺服的功臣，封侯的有十五人，委任刘表大将文聘为江夏太守，还让他统领自己原来的军队，招揽任用了荆州名士韩嵩、邓义等。【卫恒《四体书势序》曰：上谷王次仲善于隶书，是楷书的创始人。汉灵帝爱好书法，于是当世有很多书法能人。而师宜官的书法最好，他也特别以此为傲，他每次写完字，都要把木简削平或是烧掉。梁鹄就更想得到他的书帖，于是灌了他很多酒，等他喝醉了以后偷了他的书简，梁鹄后来就因为擅长书法而官至吏部尚书。当时曹操想申请做洛阳令，梁鹄给了他洛阳北部尉的官职。梁鹄后来依附了刘表。等到曹操攻破荆州，发布悬赏令寻找梁鹄，梁鹄很害怕，自己绑了自己到官府门前，曹操让他担任副军司马，掌管秘书文档，勤练书法贡献自己的才能。曹操曾经将他的书法悬挂在帐内，或者钉在墙上赏玩，称他的书法比师宜官的还好。梁鹄字孟皇，安定人。魏国宫殿的题字，都是出自梁鹄之手。皇甫谧逸士传记载：汝南王俊，字子文，年轻时被范滂、许章所称道，与南阳岑晊相友善。曹操还是平民时，特别喜爱王俊；王俊也称曹操有治世的才能。袁绍和袁术兄弟的母亲去世时，袁氏兄弟将母亲的灵柩运回汝南安葬，王俊和曹操去参加葬礼，当时参加葬礼的共三万人。曹操在人群外私下对王俊说：“天下就要大乱，作乱的祸首一定是这两兄弟。如果想要救天下，为百姓请命，不先杀这两个人，乱象从今天起就要埋下祸根了。”王俊说：“如果像你说的这样，那救天下的，除了你还能有谁？”于是两人相视而笑。王俊为人外表安静而内心透亮，不接受州郡或三府的征召。公家的马车征召他去做官，还没有到，他就避开逃到了武陵隐居，跟着他一同离去的有一百多家。皇帝移驾幸许都，朝廷又征召他为尚书，他又不去。刘表见袁绍强大，暗地里和袁绍勾结，王俊对刘表说：“曹公是天下英雄。他必能克成霸业，继承齐桓公、晋文公的功业。如今我们却舍近求远，如果哪一天真的有紧急的情况，指望袁绍从遥远的漠北来救我们，难道不困难吗！”刘表不听从他。王俊六十四岁时，在武陵去世。曹操听说后非常哀伤。等到曹操平定荆州后，他亲自去江边迎丧，将王俊改葬在江陵，奏表他为先贤。】益州牧刘璋这才开始履行自己兵役的责任，派遣军队来帮助曹操。十二月，孙权为刘备攻打合肥。曹操从江陵征讨刘备，到巴丘后，派张憙救合肥。孙权听说张憙来了，于是撤军。曹操来到赤壁，和刘备交战，战况不利（感受到了作者对老板黑历史的轻描淡写www）。这时军中又发生了大型疫情，有很多士兵染病死亡，于是曹操撤军回到北方。刘备就有了荆州、江南诸郡。【《山阳公载记》记录：曹操的战船被刘备军烧毁，他率军从华容道步行撤退，碰到道路泥泞，走不通，天上又刮起大风，于是曹操命令老弱士兵背着草填路，让骑兵通过。这些老弱士兵被人马践踏，陷入泥泞中，死的人很多。军队逃出来后，曹操很高兴，诸将问他为什么，曹操说：“刘备，是我的对手。但他想出计策的速度还是慢了一点；如果之前他早就放火，我们可就都完了。”刘备后来又想再放火但曹操已经逃走追不上了。孙盛评价道：考据《吴志》，刘备先打败曹操的军队，然后孙权才攻打合肥，而这里却说孙权先攻打合肥，然后才有赤壁之战。两处记载不同，《吴志》的记载是对的。】

建安十四年（209年）春三月，曹军来到谯县，建造轻型战船，操练水军。秋七月，水军从渦水进入淮水，出肥水，驻军在合肥。辛未日，曹操下令道：“自不久前以来，军队数次出征，遭遇疫病，士兵多有阵亡未返的，他们的妻子丧失配偶，百姓流离失所，这是仁爱的人乐于看到的吗？是不得已而为之啊。现在下令：阵亡士卒家里没有产业而无法自给自足的，县官不要停止对他们粮食上的救济，长吏也要多加抚恤慰问，以表达我的心意。”在扬州郡县设置长吏，在芍陂（淮河流域著名古陂塘灌溉工程）周围开始实施屯田。十二月，曹军回到谯县。


	20. 求贤令+述志令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曹总在赤壁后发布的两条不关军事而意在内政的命令，可以感受到当年舆论鸭梨之大(⊙o⊙)…个人理解《求贤令》不仅仅是求贤应该也顺便扶植忠于自己的寒族势力，而《述志令》则是平息舆论顺便敲打反对派~~《述志令》中到底有多少出于真心就只能看个人理解了，不过老板性格中的直率可爱倒是可见一斑~“诚恐己离兵为人所祸也。前朝恩封三子为侯，固辞不受，今更欲受之，非欲复以为荣，欲以为外援，为万安计”不是每个为老板所为的人都会说得这么直白的www  
> 其实博猪看《述志令》时真正的脑补是：  
> 曹操：讲真啊孤不会篡位这话孤真的勤勤恳恳掏心掏肺痛哭流涕每天早晚说一遍，文若你怎么还是不信呢？？？  
> 荀彧：你就说一套做一套吧！让出去两万户过一个月收回来一万五，你以为我的数学是幼儿园水平吗？？？  
> 离曹荀股崩盘已经不远了默哀三秒吧朋友们~~

**原文：**  
十五年春，下令曰：「自古受命及中兴之君，曷甞不得贤人君子与之共治天下者乎！及其得贤也，曾不出闾巷，岂幸相遇哉？上之人不求之耳。今天下尚未定，此特求贤之急时也。『孟公绰为赵、魏老则优，不可以为滕、薛大夫』。若必廉士而后可用，则齐桓其何以霸世！今天下得无有被褐怀玉而钓于渭濵者乎？又得无盗嫂受金而未遇无知者乎？二三子其佐我明扬仄陋，唯才是举，吾得而用之。 」冬，作铜爵台。  
【《魏武故事》载公十二月己亥令曰：「孤始举孝廉，年少，自以本非岩穴知名之士，恐为海内人之所见凡愚，欲为一郡守，好作政教，以建立名誉，使世士明知之；故在济南，始除残去秽，平心选举，违迕诸常侍。以为强豪所忿，恐致家祸，故以病还。去官之后，年纪尚少，顾视同岁中，年有五十，未名为老，内自图之，从此却去二十年，待天下清，乃与同岁中始举者等耳。故以四时归乡里，于谯东五十里筑精舍，欲秋夏读书，冬春射猎，求底下之地，欲以泥水自蔽，绝賔客往来之望，然不能得如意。后征为都尉，迁典军校尉，意遂更欲为国家讨贼立功，欲望封侯作征西将军，然后题墓道言『汉故征西将军曹侯之墓』，此其志也。而遭值董卓之难，兴举义兵。是时合兵能多得耳，然常自损，不欲多之；所以然者，多兵意盛，与强敌争，傥更为祸始。故汴水之战数千，后还到扬州更募，亦复不过三千人，此其本志有限也。后领兖州，破降黄巾三十万众。又袁术僭号于九江，下皆称臣，名门曰建号门，衣被皆为天子之制，两妇预争为皇后。志计已定，人有劝术使遂即帝位，露布天下，荅言『曹公尚在，未可也』 。后孤讨禽其四将，获其人众，遂使术穷亡解沮，发病而死。及至袁绍据河北，兵势强盛，孤自度势，实不敌之，但计投死为国，以义灭身，足垂于后。幸而破绍，枭其二子。又刘表自以为宗室，包藏姧心，乍前乍却，以观世事，据有当州，孤复定之，遂平天下。身为宰相，人臣之贵已极，意望已过矣。今孤言此，若为自大，欲人言尽，故无讳耳。设使国家无有孤，不知当几人称帝，几人称王。或者人见孤强盛，又性不信天命之事，恐私心相评，言有不逊之志，妄相忖度，每用耿耿。齐、晋文所以垂称至今日者，以其兵势广大，犹能奉事周室也。论语云『三分天下有其二，以服事殷，周之德可谓至德矣』，夫能以大事小也。昔乐毅走赵，赵王欲与之图燕，乐毅伏而垂泣，对曰：『臣事昭王，犹事大王；臣若获戾，放在他国，没世然后已，不忍谋赵之徒隶，况燕后嗣乎！』胡亥之杀蒙恬也，恬曰：『自吾先人及至子孙，积信于秦三世矣；今臣将兵三十余万，其势足以背叛，然自知必死而守义者，不敢辱先人之教以忘先王也。』孤每读此二人书，未曾不怆然流涕也。孤祖父以至孤身，皆当亲重之任，可谓见信者矣，以及子桓兄弟，过于三世矣。孤非徒对诸君说此，也常以语妻妾，皆令深知此意。孤谓之言：『顾我万年之后，汝曹皆当出嫁，欲令传道我心，使他人皆知之。』孤此言皆肝鬲之要也。所以勤勤恳恳叙心腹者，见周公有金縢之书以自明，恐人不信之故。然欲孤便尔委捐所典兵众以还执事，归就武平侯国，实不可也。何者？诚恐己离兵为人所祸也。旣为子孙计，又己败则国家倾危，是以不得慕虚名而处实祸，此所不得为也。前朝恩封三子为侯，固辞不受，今更欲受之，非欲复以为荣，欲以为外援，为万安计。孤闻介推之避晋封。申胥之逃楚赏，未甞不舍书而叹，有以自省也。奉国威灵，仗钺征伐，推弱以克强，处小而禽大，意之所图，动无违事，心之所虑，何向不济，遂荡平天下，不辱主命，可谓天助汉室，非人力也。然封兼四县，食户三万，何德堪之！江湖未静，不可让位；至于邑土，可得而辞。今上还阳夏、柘、苦三县户二万，但食武平万户，且以分损谤议，少减孤之责也。 」】  
十六年春正月，〈《魏書》曰：庚辰，天子報：減戶五千，分所讓三縣萬五千封三子，植爲平原侯，據爲范陽侯，豹爲饒陽侯，食邑各五千戶。〉天子命公世子丕爲五官中郎將，置官屬，爲丞相副。太原商曜等以大陵叛，遣夏侯淵、徐晃圍破之。張魯據漢中，三月，遣鍾繇討之。公使淵等出河東與繇會。

 **翻译：**  
建安十五年（210年）春，曹操下令道：“自古以来承受天命已经中兴王朝的君主，哪有不得到贤才君子和他一同治理天下的呢！他们得到贤才时，往往不出里巷，这难道是侥幸遇到的吗？这是在上的执政者认真寻求人才啊。如今天下尚未平定，这更是寻求人才的紧迫时期。‘孟公绰做做赵氏魏氏家臣，会很优异。但却不可以做滕国薛国的大夫（意思是品德优异能做大国臣子的人不一定能治理好一个小国）’。如果要求人才都必须清廉然后才能任用，那齐桓公何以成就霸业！如今天下莫非没有身穿粗布衣服却怀揣美玉（指出身贫寒却有真才实学）、像姜子牙那样在渭水之濵垂钓的人才吗？又莫非没有像陈平那样被人指责与嫂子私通并贪污受贿，却没有遇到魏无知（陈平经魏无知引荐给刘邦）的人才吗？你们要帮助我发现那些地位低下而被埋没的人才，只要有才能就推荐出来，让我们能够任用他们。”这一年冬天，曹操建造了铜雀台。  
【《魏武故事》记载曹操十二月乙亥日令：“孤刚刚举孝廉时，年纪轻轻，自认为不是那种隐居深山而知名的人士，唯恐被天下人看做平凡愚钝之人，于是想做一个郡守，好好地治理教化一郡，以建立清名声誉，让天下士子都明白孤是个怎样的人；所以孤在济南时，开始除残去秽，公平地选举官吏，这样就忤逆了当权的诸位常侍。我自觉被豪强权贵所憎恨，害怕给家族带来灾祸，所以称病返乡。孤辞官之后，年纪仍然不大，看了看和孤同年举孝廉的，有人已经五十岁了，还未自称年老，于是内心发愤图强：从此过个二十年，待天下清平，孤再出仕，还能赶上和孤同年举孝廉的那些人。所以孤一年四季都待在家乡不出，在谯东五十里处建了一间小屋，打算秋夏读书，冬春射猎，只希望得到一点瘠薄的土地，想老于荒野、不被人知，断绝和宾客交往的念头，但这个愿望并没有实现。后来朝廷征召孤为都尉，升迁至典军校尉，孤想再次为国家讨伐逆贼，建立功勋，想要封侯为征西将军，孤死后墓碑上可以题字‘汉故征西将军曹侯之墓’，这就是孤本来的志向啊。而此时国家又遭受了董卓之乱，孤兴起义兵。这时孤可以召集更多的士兵，然而孤却常常自己裁减军队规模，不想拥兵过多；之所以这样做，是因为兵多了难免意气骄盛，就想和强敌争斗，倘若再引起兵祸怎么办。所以汴水之战孤只有数千兵，后来又去扬州募兵，也不过只有三千人而已，这是因为孤本来志向就很有限。后来孤领兖州牧，击败并降服了三十万黄巾军。再后来袁术在九江僭越帝号，他的部下都对他称臣，把城门改名为建号门，衣服都是天子的规格，他的两位夫人已经预先开始争夺皇后之位。他已经下定了称帝的决心，有人劝袁术快点登基，将消息发布天下，袁术回答：‘曹公还在，还不能这样做。’后来孤征讨袁术，擒获了他的四位将领，捕获了他的属下，使袁术势穷力竭，土崩瓦解，发病而死。此后袁绍雄踞河北，军队势头强盛，孤暗自分析局势，实在不是他的对手，只是打算以死报国，舍生取义，足以名留青史。后来所幸击败袁绍，斩杀了他的两个儿子。后来又有刘表自以为是汉家宗室，包藏奸佞之心，忽进忽退，观望天下局势，占据一州之地，孤又摆平了他，于是平定天下。如今孤身为宰相，人臣之贵已极，远远超过了本来的愿望。如今孤这样说，如果你们觉得孤自大，那是因为孤希望消除人们的议论，所以无所忌讳。如果国家没有孤，还不知几人称帝，几人称王。或者又有人看见孤的权势强盛，本性中又不相信天命之事，恐怕他们会私下里暗自评论，说孤有篡位的野心，他们妄自揣测，让孤耿耿不安。齐桓公、晋文公之所以到今天仍被人称颂，是因为他们虽然拥有强大的兵力，还仍能侍奉周室。论语云‘三分天下有其二，仍服事殷商，周文王的德行可以说是至德了’，这就叫做以大事小。从前乐毅（战国燕昭王时名将）逃到赵国，赵王想和他一同谋取燕国，乐毅伏拜垂泪道：‘臣服事燕昭王，就像服事大王一样；臣若是获罪，流放到他国，就算到死也不忍伤害赵国的百姓，何况燕国的后嗣呢！’胡亥杀蒙恬（秦始皇手下大将），蒙恬说：‘自从我的祖先到子孙，受到秦国的信任已经三世了；如今臣率兵三十万，势力足以背叛，然而我自知必死却仍然恪守君臣之义，是因为我不敢辱没先人的教诲而忘记先王啊。’孤每每读到书中这两人的故事，未曾不怆然泪下。从孤祖父开始到孤自己，都被朝廷委以重任，可以说是很受信任了，到子桓兄弟，已经超过三代。孤并非只是对你们这样说，也常常把这话说给妻妾听，让她们都深刻了解孤的心意。孤对她们说：‘我百年之后，你们都应该出嫁，孤想让你们传播我的心意，让别人都知道。’孤这话都是发自肺腑的。孤之所以勤勤恳恳掏心掏肺地说，是因为看到周公有金縢之书表明自己的忠心（武王得重病时，周公曾亲自祭告周室祖先，求以自己代替武王去死。祝告的册书收藏在金属的匮中。武王死后，成王年幼，周公代理政事，管叔、蔡叔放出流言说周公将不利于成王。因此成王也怀疑周公，君臣之间发生了隔阂。后来因一次偶然成王打开金滕之匮，发现了周公 ~~和武王原来是骨科~~ 请求代替武王死的册书，深深受到感动，隔阂终于消除了），恐怕别人不相信孤啊。然而若是想让孤自动放弃交出所掌握的兵权，回武平侯国的封地去养老，这实在是不可能的。为什么？孤实在是害怕一交出兵权就会被人谋害。这既是为子孙计，也是怕自身败灭后国家就有倾覆的危险，所以孤不能贪慕虚名而召来实实在在的灾祸，这是孤万万不能做的事。之前朝廷要封孤的三个儿子为侯，孤坚决推辞不受，如今想要接受封赏，是想让他们作为外援，这是万无一失的计划。孤听说介之推躲避晋国的封赏，申包胥逃避楚国的赏赐，未尝不放下书本叹息，这也是孤在反省自己。孤尊奉国家的威灵，持斧钺征伐，以弱胜强，以小擒大，意念里所想的，行动起来无不如意，心中所思虑的，实施起来无不成功，于是荡平天下，不辱主命，这可以说是天助汉室，不是靠人力啊。然而朝廷却封赏孤四个县，食户三万，孤何德以堪之！江湖未静，孤不可以让位；至于封地，孤可以推辞。现在孤上还阳夏、柘、苦三县共二万户，只保留武平县万户，且以此平息一些诽谤和非议，稍稍减少些对孤的指责吧。”】  
建安十六年（211年）春正月，【《魏书》记载：庚辰日，天子诏：从曹操让出的两万食户中减少五千，将的三县共一万五千户分别封给他的三个儿子，曹植为平原侯，曹据为范阳侯，曹豹为饶阳侯，食邑各五千户。】天子任命曹操的世子曹丕为五官中郎将，设置官署，作为丞相的副手。太原商曜等据大陵谋反，曹操派夏侯渊、徐晃围攻击败了叛党。张鲁占据汉中，三月，曹操派钟繇讨伐他。曹操又派夏侯渊等出河东与钟繇会合。


	21. 平定汉中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 充满欢乐梗的汉中之战www

**原文：**

是时关中诸将疑繇欲自袭，马超遂与韩遂、杨秋、李堪、成宜等叛。遣曹仁讨之。超等屯潼关，公勑诸将：「关西兵精悍，坚壁勿与战。」秋七月，公西征，〈《魏书》曰：议者多言「关西兵强，习长矛，非精选前锋，则不可以当也」。公谓诸将曰：「战在我，非在贼也。贼虽习长矛，将使不得以刺，诸君但观之耳。」〉与超等夹关而军。公急持之，而潜遣徐晃、朱灵等夜渡蒲阪津，据河西为营。公自潼关北渡，未济，超赴船急战。校尉丁斐因放牛马以饵贼，贼乱取牛马，公乃得渡，〈《曹瞒传》曰：公将过河，前队适渡，超等奄至，公犹坐胡床不起。张郃等见事急，共引公入船。河水急，北渡，流四五里，超等骑追射之，矢下如雨。诸将见军败，不知公所在，皆惶惧，至见，乃悲喜，或流涕。公大笑曰：「今日几为小贼所困乎！」〉循河为甬道而南。贼退，拒渭口，公乃多设疑兵，潜以舟载兵入渭，为浮桥，夜，分兵结营于渭南。贼夜攻营，伏兵击破之。超等屯渭南，遣信求割河以西请和，公不许。九月，进军渡渭。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：时公军每渡渭，辄为超骑所冲突，营不得立，地又多沙，不可筑垒。娄子伯说公曰：「今天寒，可起沙为城，以水灌之，可一夜而成。」公从之，乃多作缣囊以运水，夜渡兵作城，比明，城立，由是公军尽得渡渭。或疑于时九月，水未应冻。臣松之案《魏书》：公军八月至潼关，闰月北渡河，则其年闰八月也，至此容可大寒邪！ 〉超等数挑战，又不许；固请割地，求送任子，公用贾诩计，伪许之。韩遂请与公相见，公与遂父同岁孝廉，又与遂同时侪辈，于是交马语移时，不及军事，但说京都旧故，拊手欢笑。旣罢，超等问遂：「公何言？」遂曰：「无所言也。」超等疑之。 〈《魏书》曰：公后日复与遂等会语，诸将曰：「公与虏交语，不宜轻脱，可为木行马以为防遏。」公然之。贼将见公，悉于马上拜，秦、胡观者，前后重沓，公笑谓贼曰：「尔欲观曹公邪？亦犹人也，非有四目两口，但多智耳！ 」胡前后大观。又列铁骑五千为十重阵，精光耀日，贼益震惧。 〉他日，公又与遂书，多所点窜，如遂改定者；超等愈疑遂。公乃与克日会战，先以轻兵挑之，战良久，乃纵虎骑夹击，大破之，斩成宜、李堪等。遂、超等走凉州，杨秋奔安定，关中平。诸将或问公曰：「初，贼守潼关，渭北道缺，不从河东击冯翊而反守潼关，引日而后北渡，何也？」公曰：「贼守潼关，若吾入河东，贼必引守诸津，则西河未可渡，吾故盛兵向潼关；贼悉众南守，西河之备虚，故二将得擅取西河；然后引军北渡，贼不能与吾争西河者，以有二将之军也。连车树栅，为甬道而南，〈臣松之案：汉高祖二年，与楚战荥阳京、索之间，筑甬道属河以取敖仓粟。应劭曰：「恐敌钞辎重，故筑垣墙如街巷也。」今魏武不筑垣墙，但连车树栅以捍两面。 〉旣为不可胜，且以示弱。渡渭为坚垒，虏至不出，所以骄之也；故贼不为营垒而求割地。吾顺言许之，所以从其意，使自安而不为备，因畜士卒之力，一旦击之，所谓疾雷不及掩耳，兵之变化，固非一道也。 」始，贼每一部到，公辄有喜色。贼破之后，诸将问其故。公荅曰：「关中长远，若贼各依险阻，征之，不一二年不可定也。今皆来集，其众虽多，莫相归服，军无适主，一举可灭，为功差易，吾是以喜。」  
冬十月，军自长安北征杨秋，围安定秋降，复其爵位，使留抚其民人<“魏略”曰：杨秋，黄初中迁讨寇将军，位特进，封临泾侯，以寿终。>十二月，自安定还，留夏侯渊屯长安。  
  


**翻译：**

这时关中诸将怀疑钟繇将自行发起进攻，于是马超与韩遂，杨秋，李堪，成宜等尽皆反叛。曹操派曹仁讨伐他们，马超等屯兵在潼关，曹操命令诸将：“关西兵精锐强悍，坚壁自守，不要与他们交战。”秋七月，曹操亲自西征。【《魏书》记载：议论战事的人大多认为：“关西士兵很强悍，能熟练使用长矛，如果不是精选的前锋，是敌不过他们的。”曹操对诸将说：“战争的关键在于我军，不在于敌军。敌军虽然善于使长矛，那我们就让他们刺不了，你们就看着吧。”】曹操与马超在潼关两边陈列军营。曹操立刻与敌军相持，然后暗中派徐晃、朱灵等夜渡蒲阪津，占据了河西扎下营寨。曹操从潼关向北渡黄河，还没有完全渡过去，马超便迅速上船与曹军交战。校尉丁斐趁机放牛马引诱敌军，敌军大乱，都去抢牛马，曹操这才得以渡河，【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操将要渡河，先头部队刚刚渡过去，马超等就随后追来，这时曹操还坐在胡床（古时一种可以折叠的轻便坐具，类似便携式小板凳？）上没起来。张郃等见情势危急，一起拉着曹操上船（老板他很淡定www）。河水湍急，船北渡时，被顺流向下冲了四五里，马超等骑着马边追边射箭，箭如雨下。众将见军队像要被击败的样子，又不知道曹操人在哪里，都很害怕，等见到曹操安然无恙，众人悲喜交加，泪流满面（这段怎么这么有画面感233）。曹操大笑道：“今天真是几乎被几个小贼困住了啊！”】曹军沿着黄河搭起有棚顶的通道向南进军。敌军撤退至渭口据守。于是曹操设下很多疑兵，秘密用船载着士兵进入渭水，搭建浮桥，夜里，分兵在渭南扎营。敌军趁夜攻击营寨，曹军伏兵击败了他们。马超等屯兵渭南，送信求和，愿割让黄河以西的土地，曹操没有准许。九月，曹军进军渡过渭水。【《曹瞒传》记录：当时曹军每次想渡过渭水，都被马超的骑兵阻拦，无法建立营寨，当地的土质又多为沙地，不能搭建牢固的土垒。娄子伯劝说曹操：“如今天气寒冷，可以用沙子堆出城墙，再用水浇灌，一夜之间城墙就起来了。”曹操听从了他的建议，于是用细绢做了很多袋子运水，趁夜让士兵渡河筑城，到了天明，城墙果然筑起，于是曹操的军队全数渡过渭水。有人质疑当时是九月份，水应该还不会结冰。臣松之考据《魏书》：曹操的军队八月到达潼关，闰月向北渡河，正是这一年的闰八月，怎么可能有大寒的天气呢！】马超等数次挑战，曹操又不准许；马超等坚持割地请降，并提出送人质，曹操听从贾诩的计策，假装答应他们。韩遂请求与曹操相见，曹操和韩遂的父亲是同一年举的孝廉，又和韩遂是一辈人，于是两人打马来到阵前，马头交错，谈论了好些时候，谈话内容无关战事，只是讲讲当年在京都的往事罢了，说完抚手欢笑。韩遂回来后，马超等问他：“曹操说了什么？”韩遂道：“没说什么呀。”马超等仍然怀疑他（马超：哼哼果然你们有JQ）。【《魏书》记录：曹操过了两天后又和韩遂等见面交谈，众将都说：“主公和敌军交谈，不能掉以轻心，可以在前面搭起防止人马通过的木架子，您骑马在后，以防万一。”曹操同意了他们的建议。敌军听说曹操要来，都上马抢着看，秦地、胡地来看曹操的，前推后搡，人挤人(⊙o⊙)，曹操笑着对敌军说：“（怎么有这么呆萌的敌人）你们想看曹公吗？曹公也是人啊，并没有四只眼睛两张嘴，只是智商高点罢了！”这么一说来看曹操的胡人更多了。曹操又摆开铁骑五千，作十重军阵，兵器铠甲精光耀日，敌军更加震撼恐惧。】另一天，曹操又给韩遂写信，故意涂涂改改，弄得好像更改多次才定稿的样子；马超等就更怀疑韩遂了。于是曹操即日与马超军会战，先用轻兵挑拨试探，战斗了很久后，才放出虎骑两面夹击，大败敌军，斩杀成宜、李堪等。韩遂、马超等逃往凉州。杨秋逃往安定，关中平定。众将问曹操：“当初敌军据守潼关，渭北没有路可通，我们不从河东攻击冯翊，反而防守潼关，过了好些时日才北渡，这是为什么呢？”曹操说：“敌军守卫潼关，如果我进入河东地区，敌军一定会领兵防守各个渡口，那么黄河西面就没法渡过了，所以我将大兵引向潼关；敌军全部跑去南边防守，河的西边防备空虚，于是我的两位将领就得以攻取河西；这样以后我才率军北渡，敌军不能和我争夺河西地区，这是因为两个将军已经守住了那里。我连起战车，竖起栅栏，建造向南的通道，【臣松之考据：汉高祖二年，与楚军在荥阳京、索之间交战，沿黄河筑起甬道去敖仓取粮。应劭说：“汉军害怕敌人会袭取他们的辎重，所以筑起围墙，像街巷一般。”如今魏武帝没有筑围墙，只是连起战车，竖起栅栏保护两边。】这些措施已经使我方立于不败之地，那不妨暂且示弱。我渡过渭水后筑起坚固的土墙，敌军来了也不出战，这是让敌军生出骄傲之心；后来敌军不建营垒，而请求割地，我就顺着他们的话答应了他们，之所以顺从他们的心意，是让他们安心，从而不加防备，这时我们的士兵已经养精蓄锐，一旦出击，速度可以说是迅雷不及掩耳了。用兵的变化，不能拘泥于一种方法啊。”战争刚开始时，每次有一部敌军来到，曹操都面露喜色。等击败敌军后，众将询问曹操为什么。曹操答道：“关中地域辽阔，如果敌军各自依据险阻，我们逐个征讨他们，没有一两年是搞不定的。现在他们都聚集到这里，虽然人多，但每个人都不互相服从，大军没有一个头领，这是我们可以一举歼灭的，省了很多功夫，我因此高兴。”

冬十月，曹军从长安出发北征杨秋，包围了安定，杨秋投降。曹操恢复了他的爵位，让他留下来安抚人民。【《魏略》记录：杨秋在黄初年间（曹丕年号）升迁为讨寇将军，加位特进（特进位次于三公之下、诸侯之上），封为临泾侯，寿终正寝。】十二月，曹操从安定回师，留夏侯渊屯兵长安。


	22. 魏公九锡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曹操加封魏公九锡的诏书全文，也是《武帝纪》中唯一刊载在正文的加封诏书，可见当时此事的意义~从此魏国正式拥有了一套包括公卿百官的独立行政系统。另外，诏书和劝进表真心一句一个典故翻到吐血_(:з」∠)_对古人彩虹屁的高超水平有了全新的认识233（没研究过曹丕禅位的那篇但我估计更夸张www）
> 
> 荀攸领衔的长长的劝进名单里已经没有奉孝文若了TAT默哀三秒TAT从这一话开始《武帝纪》要往大结局走了……故人逐渐凋零qaq

**原文：**

十七年春正月，公还邺。天子命公赞拜不名，入朝不趋，劔履上殿，如萧何故事。马超余众梁兴等屯蓝田，使夏侯渊击平之。割河内之荡阴、朝歌、林虑，东郡之卫国、顿丘、东武阳、发干，巨鹿之廮陶、曲周、南和，广平之任城，赵之襄国、邯郸、易阳以益魏郡。冬十月，公征孙权。  
十八年春正月，进军濡须口，攻破权江西营，获权都督公孙阳，乃引军还。诏书并十四州，复为九州。夏四月，至邺。

五月丙申，天子使御史大夫郗虑持节策命公为魏公〈《续汉书》曰：虑字鸿豫，山阳高平人。少受业于郑玄，建安初为侍中。虞溥《江表传》曰：献帝甞特见虑及少府孔融，问融曰：「鸿豫何所优长？」融曰：「可与适道，未可与权。」虑举笏曰：「融昔宰北海，政散民流，其权安在也！」遂与融互相长短，以至不睦。公以书和解之。虑从光禄勋迁为大夫。 〉曰：  
朕以不德，少遭愍凶，越在西土，迁于唐、卫。当此之时，若缀旒然，〈《公羊传》曰：「君若赘旒然。赘犹缀也。」何休云：「旒，旗旒也。以旒譬者，言为下所执持东西也。」〉宗庙乏祀，社稷无位；群凶觊觎，分裂诸夏，率土之民，朕无获焉，即我高祖之命将坠于地。朕用夙兴假寐，震悼于厥心，曰「惟祖惟父，股肱先正，〈文侯之命曰：「亦惟先正。」郑玄云：「先正，先臣。谓公卿大夫也。」〉其孰能恤朕躬」？乃诱天衷，诞育丞相，保乂我皇家，弘济于艰难，朕实赖之。今将授君典礼，其敬听朕命。  
昔者董卓初兴国难，群后释位以谋王室，〈《左氏传》曰：「诸侯释位以间王政。」服虔曰：「言诸侯释其私政而佐王室。」〉君则摄进，首启戎行，此君之忠于本朝也。后及黄巾反易天常，侵我三州，延及平民，君又翦之，以宁东夏，此又君之功也。韩暹、杨奉专用威命，君则致讨，克黜其难，遂迁许都，造我京畿，设官兆祀，不失旧物，天地鬼神于是获乂，此又君之功也。袁术僭逆，肆于淮南，慑惮君灵，用丕显谋，蕲阳之役，桥蕤授首，棱威南迈，术以陨溃，此又君之功也。回戈东征，吕布就戮，乘辕将返，张杨殂毙，眭固伏罪，张绣稽服，此又君之功也。袁绍逆乱天常，谋危社稷，凭恃其众，称兵内侮，当此之时，王师寡弱，天下寒心，莫有固志，君执大节，精贯白日，奋其武怒，运其神策，致届官渡，大歼丑类，〈诗曰：「致天之届，于牧之野。」郑玄云：「届，极也。」鸿范曰：「鲧则殛死。 」〉俾我国家拯于危坠，此又君之功也。济师洪河，拓定四州，袁谭、高干，咸枭其首，海盗奔迸，黑山顺轨，此又君之功也。乌丸三种，崇乱二世，袁尚因之，逼据塞北，束马县车，一征而灭，此又君之功也。刘表背诞，不供贡职，王师首路，威风先逝，百城八郡，交臂屈膝，此又君之功也。马超、成宜，同恶相济，濵据河、潼，求逞所欲，殄之渭南，献馘万计，遂定边境，抚和戎狄，此又君之功也。鲜卑、丁零，重译而至，箄于、白屋，请吏率职，此又君之功也。君有定天下之功，重之以明德，班叙海内，宣美风俗，旁施勤教，恤慎刑狱，吏无苛政，民无怀慝；敦崇帝族，表继绝世，旧德前功，罔不咸秩；虽伊尹格于皇天，周公光于四海，方之蔑如也。  
朕闻先王并建明德，胙之以土，分之以民，崇其宠章，备其礼物，所以藩卫王室，左右厥世也。其在周成，管、蔡不静，惩难念功，乃使邵康公赐齐太公履，东至于海，西至于河，南至于穆陵，北至于无棣，五侯九伯，实得征之，世祚太师，以表东海；爰及襄王，亦有楚人不供王职，又命晋文登为侯伯，锡以二辂、虎贲、鈇钺、秬鬯、弓矢，大启南阳，世作盟主。故周室之不坏，繄二国是赖。今君称丕显德，明保朕躬，奉荅天命，导扬弘烈，缓爰九域，莫不率俾，〈盘庚曰：「绥爰有众。」郑玄曰：「爰，于也，安隐于其众也。」君奭曰：「海隅出日，罔不率俾。」率，循也。俾，使也。四海之隅，日出所照，无不循度而可使也。 〉功高于伊、周，而赏卑于齐、晋，朕甚恧焉。朕以眇眇之身，托于兆民之上，永思厥艰，若涉渊冰，非君攸济，朕无任焉。今以冀州之河东、河内、魏郡、赵国、中山、常山、巨鹿、安平、甘陵、平原凡十郡，封君为魏公。锡君玄土，苴以白茅；爰契尔龟，用建冢社。昔在周室，毕公、毛公入为卿佐，周、邵师保出为二伯，外内之任，君实宜之，其以丞相领冀州牧如故。又加君九锡，其敬听朕命。

以君经纬礼律，为民轨仪，使安职业，无或迁志，是用锡君大辂、戎辂各一，玄牡二驷。君劝分务本，穑人昏作，〈盘庚曰：「堕农自安，不昏作劳。」郑玄云：「昏，勉也。」〉粟帛滞积，大业惟兴，是用锡君衮冕之服，赤舄副焉。君敦尚谦让，俾民兴行，少长有礼，上下咸和，是用锡君轩县之乐，六佾之舞。君翼宣风化，爰发四方，远人革面，华夏充实，是用锡君朱户以居。君研其明哲，思帝所难，官才任贤，群善必举，是用锡君纳陛以登。君秉国之钧，正色处中，纤豪之恶，靡不抑退，是用锡君虎贲之士三百人。君纠虔天刑，章厥有罪，〈「纠虔天刑」语出《国语》，韦昭注曰：「纠，察也。虔，敬也。刑，法也。」〉犯关干纪，莫不诛殛，是用锡君鈇钺各一。君龙骧虎视，旁眺八维，掩讨逆节，折冲四海，是用锡君彤弓一，彤矢百，玈弓十，玈矢千。君以温恭为基，孝友为德，明允笃诚，感于朕思，是用锡君秬鬯一卣，珪瓒副焉。魏国置丞相已下群卿百寮，皆如汉初诸侯王之制。往钦哉，敬服朕命！简恤尔众，时亮庶功，用终尔显德，对扬我高祖之休命！  
后汉尚书左丞潘勖之辞也。勖字元茂，陈留中牟人。 《魏书》载公令曰：「夫受九锡，广开土宇，周公其人也。汉之异姓八王者，与高祖俱起布衣，刱定王业，其功至大，吾何可比之？ 」前后三让。于是中军师王凌、谢亭侯荀攸、前军师东武亭侯钟繇、左军师凉茂、右军师毛玠、平虏将军华乡侯刘勋、建武将军清苑亭侯刘若、伏波将军高安侯夏侯惇、扬武将军都亭侯王忠、奋威将军乐乡侯刘展、建忠将军昌乡亭侯鲜于辅、奋武将军安国亭侯程昱、太中大夫都乡侯贾诩、军师祭酒千秋亭侯董昭、都亭侯薛洪、南乡亭侯董蒙、关内侯王粲、傅巽、祭酒王选、袁奂、王朗、张承、任藩、杜袭、中护军国明亭侯曹洪、中领军万岁亭侯韩浩、行骁骑将军安平亭侯曹仁、领护军将军王图、长史万潜、谢奂、袁霸等劝进曰：「自古三代，胙臣以土，受命中兴，封秩辅佐，皆所以襃功赏德，为国藩卫也。徃者天下崩乱，群凶豪起，颠越跋扈之险，不可忍言。明公奋身出命以徇其难，诛二袁篡盗之逆，灭黄巾贼乱之类，殄夷首逆，芟拨荒秽，沐浴霜露二十余年书契已来，未有若此功者。昔周公承文、武之迹，受已成之业，高枕墨笔，拱揖群后，商、奄之勤，不过二年，吕望因三分有二之形，据八百诸侯之势，暂把旄钺，一时指麾，然皆大启土宇，跨州兼国。周公八子，并为侯伯，白牡骍刚，郊祀天地，典策备物，拟则王室，荣章宠盛如此之弘也。逮至汉兴，佐命之臣，张耳、吴芮，其功至薄，亦连城开地，南面称孤。此皆明君达主行之于上，贤臣圣宰受之于下，三代令典，汉帝明制。今比劳则周、吕逸，计功则张、吴微，论制则齐、鲁重，言地则长沙多；然则魏国之封，九锡之荣，况于旧赏，犹怀玉而被褐也。且列侯诸将，幸攀龙骥，得窃微劳，佩紫怀黄，盖以百数，亦将因此传之万世，而明公独辞赏于上，将使其下怀不自安，上违圣朝欢心，下失冠带至望，忘辅弼之大业，信匹夫之细行，攸等所惧也。」于是公勑外为章，但受魏郡。攸等复曰：「伏见魏国初封，圣朝发虑，稽谋群寮，然后策命；而明公久违上指，不即大礼。今旣虔奉诏命，副顺众望，又欲辞多当少，让九受一，是犹汉朝之赏不行，而攸等之请未许也。昔齐、鲁之封，奄有东海，疆域井赋，四百万家，基隆业广，易以立功，故能成翼戴之勋，立一匡之绩。今魏国虽有十郡之名，犹减于曲阜，计其户数，不能参半，以藩卫王室，立垣树屏，犹未足也。且圣上览亡秦无辅之祸，惩曩日震荡之艰，托建忠贤，废坠是为，愿明公恭承帝命，无或拒违。」公乃受命。 《魏略》载公上书谢曰：「臣蒙先帝厚恩，致位郎署，受性疲怠，意望毕足，非敢希望高位，庶几显达。会董卓作乱，义当死难，故敢奋身出命，摧锋率众，遂值千载之运，奉役目下。当二袁炎沸侵侮之际，陛下与臣寒心同忧，顾瞻京师，进受猛敌，常恐君臣俱陷虎口，诚不自意能全首领。赖祖宗灵佑，丑类夷灭，得使微臣窃名其间。陛下加恩，授以上相，封爵宠禄，丰大弘厚，生平之愿，实不望也。口与心计，幸且待罪，保持列侯，遗付子孙，自托圣世，永无忧责。不意陛下乃发盛意，开国备锡，以贶愚臣，地比齐、鲁，礼同藩王，非臣无功所宜膺据。归情上闻，不蒙听许，严诏切至，诚使臣心俯仰逼迫。伏自惟省，列在大臣，命制王室，身非己有，岂敢自私，遂其愚意，亦将黜退，令就初服。今奉疆土，备数藩翰，非敢远期，虑有后世；至于子相誓终身，灰躯尽命，报塞厚恩。天威在颜，悚惧受诏。」〉  
  


**翻译：**

建安十七年（212年）春正月，曹操回到了邺城。天子赐曹操赞拜不名（臣子朝拜帝王时，赞礼官不直呼其姓名，只称官职），入朝不趋（古代臣子入朝必须趋步“小步快走”以示恭敬，入朝不趋大概就是迈大步大摇大摆地走？），劔履上殿（佩着剑穿着鞋上殿，古代臣子见皇帝需要脱鞋示尊敬所以有脚气怎么办），如同以前汉开国丞相萧何的待遇。马超军余留下来的部属梁兴等屯兵蓝田，曹操派夏侯渊平定了敌军。曹操割河内的荡阴、朝歌、林虑，东郡的卫国、顿丘、东武阳、发干，巨鹿的廮陶、曲周、南和，广平的任城，赵的襄国、邯郸、易阳，让这些城池都属于魏郡（就是扩大自己的领地范围）。  
建安十八（213年）年春正月，曹操进军濡须口，攻破了孙权在江西的军营，擒获了孙权的都督公孙阳（著名的孙十万对阵张八百！），于是率军回国。天子下诏并十四州为九州。夏四月，曹操回到邺城。  
五月丙申日，天子派御史大夫郗虑持符节诏命册封曹操为魏公【《续汉书》记录：郗虑字鸿豫，山阳高平人。年少时曾拜郑玄为师，建安初年担任侍中。虞溥《江表传》记录：献帝曾经特别接见过郗虑和少府孔融，问孔融道：“鸿豫有什么长处和优点？”孔融说：“他明白道理，但不懂得灵活变通（这句话出自《论语》，含义貌似比较丰富的大家可以自行百度）。”郗虑听了举起笏（古代大臣上朝拿着的手板，用玉、象牙或竹片制成）说：“孔融从前管理北海，政治散乱，人民流离，他的灵活变通体现在哪里！”于是郗虑和孔融就互相指责，搞到关系很不和睦的地步。曹操给他们写信调解（老板还要当许都居委会大爷真辛苦啊）。郗虑从光禄勋升迁为御史大夫。】，诏书写道：

朕因失德，年少时遭遇了父母双亡的变故，流离于西方（指迁都长安，长安在洛阳以西），放逐至唐、卫之地。在那个时候，国势垂危，【《公羊传》记录：“天子像垂着的旗旒（古代旌旗下边或边缘上悬垂的装饰品）一样。赘同缀。”何休说：“旒，旗旒也。用旗旒来比喻，意思是臣下挟持了君上。”】宗庙无人祭祀，社稷没有地位；凶贼并起，觊觎皇位，分裂华夏，普天之下的百姓，不归朕管辖，这是我高祖的天命将要坠落之时。朕早起晚休（指非常勤奋），心中惊愕悲伤，告求道“祖先和父亲啊，汉室的列位忠臣先贤们【郑玄说：“先正，同先臣。指公卿大夫。”】，谁能来体恤朕呢？”于是引发了上天的同情，让丞相诞生，保护我皇家，救助艰难的时势，朕实在倚赖丞相的功劳。如今朕将授予您典章礼仪，请敬听朕命。  
从前董卓刚刚引发国难时，群雄搁下自己的政事来勤王，【《左传》说：“诸侯放下自己的事来参与王室的事务。”服虔说：“这里是指诸侯放弃他们各自的私政而佐助王室。”】，您就毅然前进，首倡义兵，这是您忠于本朝的表现。后来黄巾军逆天道而行，侵犯我汉室三州之地，灾祸波及平民，您又剪除了他们，安定了东边的国土，这又是您的功劳。韩暹、杨奉逞威专权，您就来讨伐他们，消除了他们引发的灾难，然后迁都至许，重新建造了京城，设立百官，开始祭祀宗庙，让旧日的制度不至丢失，天地鬼神于是获得安宁，这又是您的功劳。袁术谋逆，僭越帝位，在淮南很猖獗，他害怕忌惮您的威力，您英明决断，蕲阳一战，桥蕤授首，棱威南遁，袁术的势力从此土崩瓦解，这又是您的功劳。您回师东征，吕布就戮，驾驶战车在回军的路上，击毙了张杨，使眭固伏罪，张绣投降，这又是您的功劳。袁绍扰乱天道的秩序，谋害社稷，凭借他兵多将广，挑起内战，那个时候，王师兵少而弱小，天下胆寒，大家意志很不坚定，您坚守忠贞的节操，如虹的精神贯穿白日，奋起威怒，运谋如神，官渡之战，大歼叛贼，【诗经说：“致天之届，于牧之野。”郑玄说：“届，是极的意思。”鸿范曰：“鲧则殛死。 ”】在国家摇摇欲坠时拯救了局势，这又是您的功劳。您率大军渡过黄河，平定四州，斩下了袁谭、高干的首级，海盗逃散，黑山贼改邪归正，这又是您的功劳。乌丸三族，两世为乱，袁尚投奔他们，占据塞北，您踏过艰险的山路，一战而歼灭敌军，这又是您的功劳。刘表违背诏命，放诞妄为，不履行自己纳贡的义务，您率领王师踏上征途，威风远扬，百城八郡，拱手屈膝，望风而降，这又是您的功劳。马超、成宜，狼狈为奸，占据黄河、潼关，妄想达到他们不法的目的，您在渭南铲除了他们，杀敌万计，平定边疆，安抚戎狄，这又是您的功劳。鲜卑、丁零（突厥系遊牧民族），听闻了口口相传的您的事迹，从远方前来瞻仰。箄于（五狄之一，北方游牧民族）、白屋（也是北方少数民族），请求臣服朝贡，这又是您的功劳。您有平定天下的大功，又兼之美好的品德，在海内施行法治，教化风俗，勤于政事，慎于刑狱，官吏没有苛政，百姓没有恶念；尊奉皇家，复兴衰微的汉室，旧德前功，令天下皆有秩序。即使是伊尹感动皇天的功德，周公光耀四海的政绩，也比不上您的功劳啊。  
朕听说先王建立美德，以土地赐予功臣，并将土地上的百姓分给他们管辖，让他们身着尊贵的章服，享有彰显地位的典礼和物事，以此来让他们如羽翼般保卫王室，安定天下。周成王时，管、蔡两国不安宁，成王惩治乱党，心念功臣，于是派邵康公赐齐太公封地，封地东至海边，西至黄河，南至穆陵，北至无棣，天下诸侯(五侯指公、侯、伯、子、男，九伯指九州之长)，都以此为榜样，世世代代赐福于太师，以作为东海地区的表率。到了周襄王时，楚国人不纳贡奉，于是周天子就封晋文公为侯伯，赐他二辂(辂是古代一种大马车)、虎贲(中国古代君王的禁卫兵的一种，创立于西汉，主要责任是保卫护送君王)、鈇钺(斫刀和大斧。持有者有帝王赐予的专征专杀之权)、秬鬯(古代以黑黍和郁金酿造的酒﹐用于祭祀降神及赏赐有功的诸侯)、弓矢, 打开了南阳的门户，使他们向中原入贡，晋国也世世代代成为诸侯盟主。所以周王室经久不败，是依靠齐、晋两国的缘故。如今您拥有光大的美德，英明决策，保护天子，承奉天命，引导宣扬巨大的功业，安抚九州，无不顺服，【盘庚说：“安定众人。”郑玄说：“爰，于的意思，使众人安稳。”】您的功劳高于伊尹、周公，而赏赐却低于齐国、晋国，这让朕感到惭愧。朕以微末之身，托于万民之上，常思艰难之时，就像渡过结冰的深渊，若不是您来救助，朕独自无法担当重任。现在以冀州的河东、河内、魏郡、赵国、中山、常山、巨鹿、安平、甘陵、平原共十郡，封您为魏公。赐给您黑土（即北方的土地），用白茅包裹（古代天子用五色‘青、赤、白、黑、黄’土封五方诸侯。封于东方者取青土，封于南方者取赤土，封于西方者取白土，封于北方者取黑土，封于上方者取黄土。各取其色物，裹以白茅，封以为社。）；以此雕刻龟甲占卜（这句谁懂帮一下吧，我觉得大概是这个意思？），用于建造陵墓。从前周朝时，毕公、毛公入朝辅佐天子，周师、邵师（周成王时共同辅政的周公旦和召公奭的并称）在国都外保卫王室，内外的国事，您都确实担当得起，所以朕仍然以您为丞相领冀州牧。再加封您九锡（九种最高赏赐详细见后文），请敬听朕命。

  
因为您规划整治礼仪，为百姓设立模范和榜样，使他们各安其业，心思安定，所以赐您大辂、戎辂（大兵车）各一辆，玄牡（黑色公马）两驷（同驾一辆车的四匹马）。您劝导人们互助互济，务实本分，使农民在田里勤勉劳作，粮仓堆满了粮食，大业才可兴盛，所以赐您衮冕之服（衮衣和冕，是皇帝等王公贵族在祭天地、宗庙等重大庆典活动时穿戴用的正式服装），配以赤舄（古代天子、诸侯所穿的鞋。赤色重底。）。您推崇谦让之风，使百姓也崇尚这样的品行，老少以礼相待，上下和和睦睦，所以赐您轩县之乐（古代诸侯正乐分三面悬挂称为轩县，天子正乐分四面悬挂称为宫县），六佾之舞（中国古代传统宫廷乐舞，按周礼规定，六佾分6行6列，共36人，只有文舞一种，用以祭拜诸侯）。您辅佐宣扬华夏风化，使其传扬四方，偏远地区的人民洗心革面，华夏得以充实，所以赐您朱户（赏赐诸侯的朱红色的大门）居住。您殚精竭虑，洞察事理，替皇帝分忧，任用贤才，推举有善行的人，所以赐您纳陛登殿（登殿时特凿的陛级，使登升者不露身，犹贵宾专用通道，能进善者赐以纳陛）。您掌握国家之重，公正不阿，再细微的恶行也去抑制、击退，所以赐您虎贲之士三百人。您纠举督正刑法，修治有罪之人，【“纠虔天刑”语出《国语》,韦昭注解：“纠，察的意思。虔，敬的意思。刑，法的意思。】只要是擅闯关卡和扰乱纲纪的人，无不被诛杀，所以赐您鈇钺(斫刀和大斧)各一。您的目光如龙似虎，环顾国境四周，讨伐逆臣，战胜四海，所以赐您一张彤弓(红色的弓，天子赏赐诸侯)，百枝彤矢(红色的箭)，十张玈弓(黑色的弓)，千枝玈矢(黑色的箭)。您以温和恭敬为根基，孝顺友爱为美德，明察诚信，切实忠诚，感念朕的心思，所以赐您秬鬯（前面解释了是一种酒）一卣（古代酒器），配以珪瓒（玉柄的酒器）。魏国设置丞相以下的所有公卿百官，都按照汉初诸侯王的制度。往钦哉，敬服朕命！（大概就是跟钦此差不多的套话）朕体恤卿等，彰显卿的功绩美德，颂扬我高祖之神明旨命！（都是套话我已经翻不动了_(:з」∠)_）  
【这份诏书是后汉尚书左丞潘勖（就是给荀彧写碑的那位，也是潘安的叔叔）撰写的。潘勖字元茂，陈留中牟人。《魏书》记载曹操的命令：“受九锡之赏，封土广大的，那是周公啊。汉初有异姓八王，和高祖一同布衣起家，创立王业，他们的功劳太大了，我如何能比呢？”前后谦让了三次。于是中军师王凌、谢亭侯荀攸、前军师东武亭侯钟繇、左军师凉茂、右军师毛玠、平虏将军华乡侯刘勋、建武将军清苑亭侯刘若、伏波将军高安侯夏侯惇、扬武将军都亭侯王忠、奋威将军乐乡侯刘展、建忠将军昌乡亭侯鲜于辅、奋武将军安国亭侯程昱、太中大夫都乡侯贾诩、军师祭酒千秋亭侯董昭、都亭侯薛洪、南乡亭侯董蒙、关内侯王粲、傅巽、祭酒王选、袁奂、王朗、张承、任藩、杜袭、中护军国明亭侯曹洪、中领军万岁亭侯韩浩、行骁骑将军安平亭侯曹仁、领护军将军王图、长史万潜、谢奂、袁霸等劝进道：“自古以来的三个朝代，都赏赐功臣疆土，那些受命中兴王室、辅佐天子的大臣之所以被封官授禄，都是为了褒赏他们的功德，让他们作为国之屏障捍卫国家。之前天下分崩离析，群贼并起，情势艰险，都不忍多说。明公奋不顾身地勇赴国难，诛杀了袁绍、袁术两个篡位的逆臣，剿灭了黄巾军等乱贼，斩杀了夷狄的叛党之首，像割草般割除了这些荒芜污秽之物（割草……顿时脑补老板出了一记无双大招），冒着风刀霜剑二十余年，自文字记载以来，还没有功劳像明公这样的。从前周公顺承文王、武王的足迹，接受已经建立的基业，高枕墨笔，引领群臣，讨伐商奄（商奄国因参与周初的三监之乱，灭于周公东征），也不过是两年时间。太公吕望凭借周室已经三分天下而有其二的形势，倚靠八百诸侯同心同德，暂时手持旄钺（白旄和黄钺，指军权），军旗指向殷商，然而他们都享受了很大的封地，疆土跨州兼国。周公的八个儿子，都被封为侯伯，祭祀天地时使用白牡（白色公牛）骍刚（赤色公牛），典礼规格和使用的物品，都如同王室，他们的荣宠是这样的恢弘啊。到了汉朝兴起时，辅佐高祖的功臣，如张耳（原本是项羽部下，后来归汉被封为赵王）、吴芮（第一个响应秦末农民起义的秦吏，项羽分封诸侯，吴芮被封为衡山王；汉朝建立，改封为长沙王），他们的功劳是如此微薄，但封地也达到多个城池，足可南面称孤。这都是在上的明君达主发布命令，而在下的贤臣圣宰接受恩典，这已是三个朝代的惯例，也是汉室帝王所树立的明确制度。如今明公若是比苦劳，那周公、吕尚的工作更加安逸，若是计算功绩，那张耳、吴芮的功绩更加微小，论规制，齐、鲁两国（吕尚的封地）规制更高，论地域，长沙之地（吴芮的封地）面积更大；然而如今以魏国来作为封地，以九锡来加以荣耀，比起旧时的赏赐，仍然像是给怀抱美玉的人穿上麻布的衣服。而且我等列侯诸将，有幸攀附蛟龙骏马，得以窃取微末的功劳，腰间佩挂紫色印绶，怀里揣着黄金官印，已经数百人了，我等也将因此而留名于万世，而明公在上却独独推辞赏赐，这将使我等在下的自怀不安，您若是推辞，则上违圣朝之欢心，下失群臣之期望，忘记了辅弼的大业，只在意匹夫的小节，这是我荀攸等所惧怕的。”于是曹操宣布只接受魏郡。荀攸等又进言：“封赏魏国之事，是圣朝深思熟虑，又同群臣商议，然后才下诏书策命的。但明公却一直违背圣上的旨谕，不举行大礼。如今虽然恭敬地接受了诏命，顺从了众望，但又想推辞大多的赏赐而只接受很少一部分，几乎是让出九分接受一分，这就等于是没有执行汉室的封赏，也没有准许我荀攸等人的请求。从前齐、鲁之封，覆盖了整个东海，疆域和赋税的人家，共有四百万户，基业广阔兴隆，便于为国立功，所以能成就屏障王室的功勋，建立匡扶国家的功绩。如今魏国虽然名义上有十个郡，但仍然比曲阜面积小，计算魏国的户数，还不到一半，保护皇室，树立屏障，这还远远不够。而且圣上看到了秦朝亡于没有诸侯辅佐护卫，警戒于昔日国势震荡时的艰难，于是依托忠贤，封其领土，愿明公恭承帝命，莫再拒绝。”于是曹操接受诏命（我同样的话已经翻译了三遍了你终于接受了感天动地）。《魏略》记载曹操答谢恩典的奏表：“臣蒙受先帝厚恩，官至议郎，本性怠惰，平生愿望已经满足，不敢奢望高位，妄求显达。正当董卓作乱，按大义臣当为国捐躯，于是臣奋不顾身，率兵冲锋，于是恰逢千载之运，做到了目前的位置。当二袁（袁术、袁绍）气焰炽盛、侵害侮辱时，臣与陛下寒心同忧，回头遥望京师，前方又是凶猛的敌人，常常害怕君臣一同陷入虎口，当真自己也不敢肯定能保全臣和陛下的性命。幸赖祖宗的英灵保佑，诛灭了乱臣贼子，微臣也得以在此间窃取声名。陛下加恩，授臣以丞相之位，封爵和俸禄，都丰厚宽博，臣生平所愿，真的未敢奢望于此。臣无论是内心所想还是口中所说，都打算等待惩处（谦辞……谦辞……谁敢惩处老板-_-||），保全列侯，留给子孙，将自身托于圣朝，永远不再承担重任。不意陛下盛情厚意，赏赐愚臣开国备锡，土地等同于齐、鲁，礼制等同于藩王，这实在不是像臣这样没有功劳的人所应该据有的。臣将内心实情陈述给圣上听，但圣上并未准许，诏书下达地更加紧密迫切，实在是使臣的内心时时刻刻感到逼迫。于是臣自省，臣位列朝堂，命属王室，此身本非己有，岂敢自私，若是顺了臣自己愚昧的想法，那就弃官隐退，但现在还是听从命令。如今臣奉承疆土，捍卫王室，不敢做太远的计划，但也不由得考虑后世；臣的儿子都发誓终生捐躯誓死，报效厚恩。天威在颜，悚惧受诏。”】


	23. 建安十八年至十九年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一话的事件比较杂，比较有意思的是伏皇后被杀，而曹皇后上位的事件。这件事的实情几乎没有史料记载，所以历来引发种种猜测~po主在文章最后会列举一下几个比较广为人知的（包括和荀彧有关的那个雷人的）脑洞，以及自己的分析和看法~

**原文：**

秋七月，始建魏社稷宗庙。天子娉公三女为贵人，少者待年于国。 〈《献帝起居注》曰：使使持节行太常大司农安阳亭侯王邑，赍璧、帛、玄纁、绢五万匹之邺纳娉，介者五人，皆以议郎行大夫事，副介一人。 〉九月，作金虎台，凿渠引漳水入白沟以通河。冬十月，分魏郡为东西部，置都尉。十一月，初置尚书、侍中、六卿。 〈《魏氏春秋》曰：以荀攸为尚书令，凉茂为仆射，毛玠、崔琰、常林、徐奕、何夔为尚书，王粲、杜袭、卫觊、和洽为侍中。 〉  
马超在汉阳，复因羌、胡为害，氐王千万叛应超，屯兴国。使夏侯渊讨之。

十九年春正月，始耕籍田。南安赵衢、汉阳尹奉等讨超，枭其妻子，超奔汉中。韩遂徙金城，入氐王千万部，率羌、胡万余骑与夏侯渊战，击，大破之，遂走西平。渊与诸将攻兴国，屠之。省安东、永阳郡。  
安定太守毋丘兴将之官，公戒之曰：「羌，胡欲与中国通，自当遣人来，慎勿遣人徃。善人难得，必将教羌、胡妄有所请求，因欲以自利；不从便为失异俗意，从之则无益事。」兴至，遣校尉范陵至羌中，陵果教羌，使自请为属国都尉。公曰：「吾预知当尔，非圣也，但更事多耳。」〈《献帝起居注》曰：使行太常事大司农安阳亭侯王邑与宗正刘艾，皆持节，介者五人，赍束帛驷马，及给事黄门侍郎、掖庭丞、中常侍二人，迎二贵人于魏公国。二月癸亥，又于魏公宗庙授二贵人印绶。甲子，诣魏公宫延秋门，迎贵人升车。魏遣郎中令、少府、博士、御府乘黄廄令、丞相掾属侍送贵人。癸酉，二贵人至洧仓中，遣侍中丹将宂从虎贲前后骆驿往迎之。乙亥，二贵人入宫，御史大夫、中二千石将大夫、议郎会殿中，魏国二卿及侍中、中郎二人，与汉公卿并升殿宴。 〉  
三月，天子使魏公位在諸侯王上，改授金璽，赤紱、遠遊冠。〈《獻帝起居注》曰：使左中郎將楊宣、亭侯裴茂持節、印授之。〉

秋七月，公征孙权。 〈《九州春秋》曰：参军傅干谏曰：「治天下之大具有二，文与武也；用武则先威，用文则先德，威德足以相济，而后王道备矣。往者天下大乱，上下失序，明公用武攘之，十平其九。今未承王命者，吴与蜀也，吴有长江之险，蜀有崇山之阻，难以威服，易以德怀。愚以为可且按甲寝兵，息军养士，分土定封，论功行赏，若此则内外之心固，有功者劝，而天下知制矣。然后渐兴学校，以导其善性而长其义节。公神武震于四海，若修文以济之，则普天之下，无思不服矣。今举十万之众，顿之长江之濵，若贼负固深藏，则士马不能逞其能，奇变无所用其权，则大威有屈而敌心未能服矣。唯明公思虞舜舞干戚之义，全威养德，以道制胜。」公不从，军遂无功。干字彦材，北地人，终于丞相仓曹属。有子曰玄。 〉  
初，陇西宋建自称河首平汉王，聚众枹罕，改元，置百官，三十余年。遣夏侯渊自兴国讨之。冬十月，屠枹罕，斩建，凉州平。  
公自合肥還。  
十一月，汉皇后伏氏坐昔与父故屯骑校尉完书，云帝以董承被诛怨恨公，辞甚丑恶，发闻，后废黜死，兄弟皆伏法。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：公遣华歆勒兵入宫收后，后闭户匿壁中。歆坏户发壁，牵后出。帝时与御史大夫郗虑坐，后被发徒跣过，执帝手曰：「不能复相活邪？」帝曰：「我亦不自知命在何时也。」帝谓虑曰： 「郗公，天下宁有是乎！」遂将后杀之，完及宗族死者数百人。 〉

十二月，公至孟津。天子命公置旄头，宫殿设钟虡。乙未，令曰：「夫有行之士未必能进取，进取之士未必能有行也。陈平岂笃行，苏秦岂守信邪？而陈平定汉业，苏秦济弱燕。由此言之，士有偏短，庸可废乎！有司明思此义，则士无遗滞，官无废业矣。」又曰：「夫刑，百姓之命也，而军中典狱者或非其人，而任以三军死生之事，吾甚惧之。其选明达法理者，使持典刑。」于是置理曹掾属。

**翻译：**

秋七月，魏国开始建设社稷宗庙。天子娶曹操的三个女儿为贵人，最小的女儿在家中待嫁。【《献帝起居注》记录：献帝派太常大司农安阳亭侯王邑为使，持符节，带着璧、帛、玄纁（黑色和浅红色的布帛）、绢五万匹到邺城下聘礼，随同的披甲之士五人，都以议郎的身份行大夫事，副使一人。】九月，建造金虎台，凿渠引漳水入白沟以打通连向黄河的水道。冬十月，分魏郡为东西部，各设置都尉。十一月，开始设置尚书、侍中、六卿。【《魏氏春秋》记载：任命荀攸为尚书令，凉茂为尚书仆射（尚书令的副官），毛玠、崔琰、常林、徐奕、何夔为尚书，王粲、杜袭、卫觊、和洽为侍中。】 **  
**马超在汉阳，再次倚靠羌、胡的势力作乱，氐族（西北一带少数民族）王千万响应马超叛乱，屯兵兴国。曹操派夏侯渊征讨他们。 **  
**建安十九年（214年）春正月，曹操开始耕种自己的籍田（古时天子诸侯亲耕之田）。南安赵衢、汉阳尹奉等讨伐马超，斩杀了他的妻子儿女，马超逃往汉中。韩遂迁往金城，逃入了氐族王千万的军队中，率领羌、胡万余骑兵与夏侯渊交战，夏侯渊大败韩遂等，于是韩遂逃向西平。夏侯渊与诸将进攻兴国，攻克后斩杀了许多敌军。之后视察了安东、永阳郡。 **  
**安定太守毋丘兴将要赴任，曹操告诫他道：“羌、胡若是想与中原互通外交关系，他们自会派人来，千万别派人去。好人是很难得的，如果派了心术不正的人去，一定会唆使羌、胡提出非分之请，以从中为自己谋利；如果朝廷不准许他们的请求，那就失去了异族的人心，如果准许了他们的请求，也无益于事。”毋丘兴到了安定，还是派遣了校尉范陵到羌族那里，范陵果然唆使羌人，让羌人请求朝廷准他们担任属国都尉（西汉武帝时，在边地内迁少数民族地区设置。东汉时，统县治民，和郡太守相同）。曹操说：“我早先就预料到会这样，不是因为我是圣人，只是我经历的事比较多罢了。”【《献帝起居注》记载：天子派遣行太常（掌宗庙礼仪）事大司农安阳亭侯王邑与宗正（九卿之一，管理皇族事务）刘艾，都持天子使节，披甲之士五人，带着捆成一束的布帛和四匹马，以及给事黄门侍郎（给事于宫门之内的郎官，是皇帝近侍之臣，可传达诏书）、掖庭丞（属少府，后宫总管，皇帝选妃之事由掖庭丞管理）、中常侍二人，在魏公国迎接两位贵人。二月癸亥，又在魏公宗庙授予两位贵人印绶。甲子，使臣来到魏公宫殿的延秋门，迎接贵人升车。魏国派遣郎中令、少府、博士（专门传授儒家经学的学官）、御府乘黄廄令、丞相掾属陪同送贵人出嫁。癸酉，两位贵人到了洧水边的邸阁，天子派侍中丹将宂跟从虎贲前后连续不断地前来迎亲。乙亥，两位贵人入宫，御史大夫、中二千石将大夫、议郎等会聚殿中，魏国的两位公卿以及侍中、中郎两人，和汉室公卿一并升殿宴会。】 ****  


三月，天子下诏让魏公的地位在各诸侯王之上，改授金玺，红色的紱（系印环用的丝绳）、远游冠（为诸侯王常戴，制如通天冠，有展筒横于前而无山述）。【《献帝起居注》记载：天子派左中郎將楊宣、亭侯裴茂持节、授予魏公。】  
秋七月，曹操征讨孙权。【《九州春秋》记录：参军傅干劝谏道：“治天下的办法有两种，文和武。用武那就要先行威势，用文就要先行仁德，威势和仁德两相兼济，然后就可以行王道了。之前天下大乱，上下失了次序，明公用武力征伐，十分已平定了九分。如今仍没有顺从王命的，吴和蜀而已，吴有长江之险，蜀有崇山之阻，难以用威力征服，却容易用仁德感化。愚以为可以暂且偃兵息甲，休养军士，分土定封，论功行赏，如果能像这样，那么国内国外人心都能稳固，勉励有功之人，那么天下就懂得法规制度了。然后在逐渐兴建学校，引导百姓向善，使他们懂得仁义气节。明公英明神武，震撼四海，如果能修养文德来辅助武功，那么普天之下，没有人不想归顺。如今您举兵十万余众，驻扎于长江之滨，如果叛贼自恃天险、深藏不出，那么兵士战马无法展示他们的能力，奇谋巧计也无法发挥他们的功效，那么即使是很强大的武力，也会受到挫折，而敌人心中也不会服气。愿明公能念及虞舜舞干戚的大义（舜帝停止用兵动武，让士兵操着盾与斧而舞，来说明国家的强大，暗示不要轻易冒犯，进而达到震慑感化异族的目的），保存武力，修养仁德，以道制胜。”曹操不从，于是发兵，却没有得到任何成果。傅干字彦材，北地人，最终官至丞相仓曹属。有儿子叫傅玄（你儿子还是很有名的）。】  
早先，陇西宋建自称河首平汉王，在枹罕（今甘肃省临夏市）聚众造反，改元，设置百官，延续了三十多年。曹操派夏侯渊从兴国出发征讨。冬十月，攻克枹罕，屠杀敌军，斩杀了宋建，凉州平定。  
十一月，汉皇后伏氏因早年与已故的父亲屯骑校尉伏完通信而被捕，信中说皇帝因董承被杀怨恨曹操，言辞甚是丑恶，事情被揭发，皇后被废黜并处死，她的兄弟也被正法。【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操派华歆领兵入宫抓捕皇后，皇后关门藏在夹壁里。华歆砸坏了门，打开夹壁，把皇后拉了出来。皇帝当时和御史大夫郗虑（小八卦，这个是王羲之的老婆的祖祖祖爷爷(⊙﹏⊙)b）坐在一起，皇后披头散发，光着脚经过，握着皇帝的手说：“陛下不能救救我吗？”皇帝说：“我也不知道自己什么时候死啊。”皇帝对郗虑说：“郗公，天下难道有这样的事吗！”于是曹操杀死了伏皇后，伏完与宗族被杀死的有数百人（其实伏完是建安十四年死的，所以我感觉《曹瞒传》记载各种逻辑不对）。】  
十二月，曹操来到孟津。天子命曹操仪仗设置旄头（古代皇帝仪仗中一种担任先驱的骑兵），宫殿设置钟虡（饰以猛兽形象的悬乐钟的格架）。乙未，曹操下令：“有德行的士人未必能努力上进，努力上进的人未必能有德行。陈平难道行为淳厚吗？苏秦难道坚守信用吗？然而陈平奠定了汉室基业，苏秦救助了弱小的燕国。由此看来，士人有些短处，难道可以废而不用吗！为官者要好好地思索这一道理，这样人才就不会有遗漏和弃置，官吏也不会荒废他们的工作了。”曹操又说：“刑罚，是关系百姓性命的大事。军中掌管刑狱的有些人并不称职，却被委任了执掌三军死生之事的重任，我非常害怕这一点。现在下令挑选明通晓法理的人，让他们执掌刑狱。”于是设置了理曹掾官署（丞相府中掌管司法的官员）。  
  


————柯南时间：伏皇后谜案————

伏皇后一案大约是三国史上几大无解悬案之一了，而且正史的案情记录过于扯淡www，所以引发了很多惊天脑洞。所以我们不妨先来回顾一下伏皇后的生平和正史上的案情：

伏皇后的父亲是东汉屯骑校尉伏完，母亲是阳安长公主，可以说是出身高贵了。190年入宫为贵人，195年被立为皇后。196年随汉献帝至许都。可以说跟献帝是患难夫妻了。200年发生了衣带诏事件，董贵人被杀。209年伏完去世。213年，献帝正式娉曹操的三个女儿为贵人。214年初，曹操的三个女儿正式入宫。214年11月，伏皇后当年写给伏完让伏完杀曹操的信泄露，曹操知道后大怒，逼献帝废后，命御史大夫郗虑持节接收皇后印绶，又命尚书令华歆领兵入宫捉拿伏皇后，将其逼死于暴室。215年正月，献帝立曹节为皇后。

按照《三国志》的官方说法，在200年-209年之间，伏皇后给父亲伏完写了一封信，不过伏完没有种不敢干杀曹操这码事，然后这封信莫名其妙地在伏完死后五年突然被找了出来，造成了伏氏满门被杀。

估计小学僧都不会信这种神剧情……于是古往今来的人们开始了脑洞：

脑洞1《献帝春秋》：伏完这个傻逼拿到女儿的信以后到处给人看，比如荀彧，还有自己的妻弟樊普。后来樊普将信交给了曹操，荀彧担心祸及自身，劝曹操进女于献帝，对话十分OOC（具体情节可以看up主之前的[曹荀决裂](http://duduyiersansiwu.lofter.com/post/1f11b6f4_12d25c325)这篇文）。这件事发生在官渡之战后不久，然后过了八年，荀彧在反对曹操称公被杀后，曹操猛然想起，呀！还有个伏皇后！于是过了两年，曹操又杀了伏皇后。整个事件里曹老板的反射弧可以说是比袁本初还长一百倍了，作者你是来搞笑的吗www

脑洞2《三国演义》：伏皇后有一个惊天的救国计划，那就是联合刘备和孙权（话说你为什么不联系火星人），内外夹攻曹老板( ⊙ o ⊙ )！然后她委托了一个太监去联系伏完然后去联系孙刘两家(excuse me???你们大概是用微信联系的)然后太监经过曹老板身边的时候帽子被吹掉了，于是密信就被老板看到了233这么不够水准的谍战片也只有罗灌水能脑出来了

脑洞3（吕思勉）：民国史学家吕思勉认为以曹操的地位和气魄不会简单因为伏皇后给其父亲的一封信有诋毁之言而加害，而且汉献帝也不会因为董承被害而迁怒曹操（董承本身也不是靠得住的忠臣），认为这个案件背后的事情一定很大、不便于记载到正史之上，吕思勉推测认为伏皇后有一个通盘的政治计划而且事关大局（您也认为是联系火星人拯救汉室对吗233），因此曹操不得不动手（为了地球的安全！）。

吕思勉的《三国史话》并没有看过，但是因为写伏皇后事件所以看了一下《为魏武帝辩诬》那一篇，讲实话我非常不喜欢。一种诡异的过分洗白而接近高端黑的感觉。比如文中大量引用《述志令》来佐证曹老板毫无当皇帝的想法（这种政治文章可以全信吗），而且更雷的是居然说《郭嘉传》里曹老板说的“欲以后事属之，何意卒而失之”也说明了老板不想当皇帝（sorry这个逻辑跳跃太大我的脑子实在转不过来）。更搞笑的是因为老板不想当皇帝，所以他是绝世大英雄？？？老板本来就是英雄，和他当不当皇帝有五毛钱关系~

脑洞4（忘了出自哪里）：好像是野心勃勃的伏皇后和曹丕有一腿，然后密谋一起杀了曹操，然后她就可以做文昭伏皇后了……天雷滚滚拒绝评论www

好把，既然正史和脑洞都不太靠谱，那么po主也只能凭自己的直觉和逻辑瞎扯一下看法了（开脑洞是最愉快的233

其实po主认为事情并没有那么复杂：老板全方面加强自己的权利，想让自己的女儿把持后宫，所以塞了三个给献帝，看着他。既然老板的女儿都入了宫，难道做妾吗。。。所以立为皇后是迟早的事了，那伏皇后肯定要被废掉，既然要废皇后，不如一不做二不休，把皇后家族全灭了以绝后患。要知道这个时候老板的权势，灭皇后家族对他来说也不算什么。伏皇后到底有没有惊天计划，因为没有证据不能说100%没有，但是我觉得可能性比较小……毕竟能力有限，除非朝中军中有非常有权势的人愿意和她同谋把，但，看一看当时当权的百官，这种可能性很小（默哀。

那么这件事到底和荀彧的死有没有关系？也就是，荀彧有没有确实卷入了某个和伏皇后有关的计划，只是不像献帝春秋里写得那么雷人。我觉得可能性还是很小。原因在于，从荀彧自杀到伏皇后被杀，隔了快两年了，而老板每次扩张自己权利时，都是手起刀落，速度快到惊人。举三个例子：

1.建安十五年十二月底，曹操发布《述志令》，让出封给自己的三万户田邑；十六年春正月，立即封了曹植为平原侯，曹据为范阳侯，曹豹为饶阳侯，曹丕为五官中郎将。只用了两个月不到。

2.建安十七年十月，曹操征孙权，从许都将荀彧调到军中。十二月，荀彧去世。十八年春正月，并十四州为九州。五月，进魏公（你说为什么进魏公用了五个月，因为他要让三次啊！！然后后宫们要劝进三次啊！！写[那些作文](http://duduyiersansiwu.lofter.com/post/1f11b6f4_12d25c325)很花时间的，这已经很神速了！！）

3.建安十九年十一月，杀伏皇后及伏氏满门。二十年春正月，立曹皇后。也只是用了三个月不到而已。

所以，如果荀彧真的搅到什么伏皇后的事里，我估计那封信建安十八年春天就会被造出来，伏皇后就会没命，哪里还要夜长梦多地等两年等到献帝娶了三个曹贵人之后……

所以这件事的起因，就是很直接的，我曹操的女儿就是要做皇后，所以你去死吧TAT

不过《后汉书》记载的曹节的事迹，我倒觉得挺可信的。大概是曹丕让华歆去逼汉献帝禅位，曹皇后气得将玉玺掷于栏板之下，并诅咒父兄的魏国国祚不会长久。后来刘协被废为山阳公，曹节一直跟随他，似乎夫妻感情还不错。我觉得可信的原因是，想想曹MM也是个可怜人了，应该是很恨他父兄的。父兄为了政治利益，把她送进了一个根本不可能有幸福的婚姻中。且不说刘协的心理阴影面积有多大，曹丕篡汉后，如果不杀刘协，她就是终身被软禁在封地，如果杀了刘协，她就是终身守寡（从未听过皇后可以再嫁的）。所以如果这时刘协小盆友的情商ok的话，对曹MM来一句“其实我们都是无法掌握自己命运的苦命人啊”，曹MM很可能就缴械投降了www天，为什么我居然开起来这个另类的刘曹CP脑洞2333


	24. 张鲁投降

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 张鲁这个小强，他终于被搞定了……

**原文：**

二十年春正月，天子立公中女为皇后。省云中、定襄、五原、朔方郡，郡置一县领其民，合以为新兴郡。

三月，公西征张鲁，至陈仓，将自武都入氐；氐人塞道，先遣张郃、朱灵等攻破之。夏四月，公自陈仓以出散关，至河池。氐王窦茂众万余人，恃险不服，五月，公攻屠之。西平、金城诸将麴演、蒋石等共斩送韩遂首。 〈《典略》曰：遂字文约，始与同郡边章俱著名西州。章为督军从事。遂奉计诣京师，何进宿闻其名，特与相见，遂说进使诛诸阉人，进不从，乃求归。会凉州宋扬、北宫玉等反，举章、遂为主，章寻病卒，遂为扬等所劫，不得已，遂阻兵为乱，积三十二年，至是乃死，年七十余矣。刘艾《灵帝纪》曰：章，一名元。 〉秋七月，公至阳平。张鲁使弟卫与将杨昂等据阳平关，横山筑城十余里，攻之不能拔，乃引军还。贼见大军退，其守备解散。公乃密遣解𢢼高祚等乘险夜袭，大破之，斩其将杨任，进攻卫，卫等夜遁，鲁溃奔巴中。公军入南郑，尽得鲁府库珍宝。 〈《魏书》曰：军自武都山行千里，升降险阻，军人劳苦；公于是大飨，莫不忘其劳。 〉巴、汉皆降。复汉宁郡为汉中；分汉中之安阳、西城为西城郡，置太守；分锡、上庸郡，置都尉。八月，孫權圍合肥，張遼、李典擊破之。  
九月，巴七姓夷王朴胡、賨邑侯杜濩举巴夷、賨民来附，【孙盛曰：朴音浮。濩音户。】于是分巴郡，以胡为巴东太守，濩为巴西太守，皆封列侯。天子命公承制封拜诸侯守相。【孔衍汉魏春秋曰：天子以公典任于外，临事之赏，或宜速疾，乃命公得承制封拜诸侯守相，诏曰：“夫军之大事，在兹赏罚，劝善惩恶，宜不旋时，故司马法曰‘赏不逾日’者，欲民速覩为善之利也。昔在中兴，邓禹入关，承制拜军祭酒李文为河东太守，来歙又承制拜高峻为通路将军，察其本传，皆非先请，明临事刻印也，斯则世祖神明，权达损益，盖所用速示威怀而著鸿勋也。其春秋之义，大夫出疆，有专命之事，苟所以利社稷安国家而已。况君秉任二伯，师尹九有，实征夷夏，军行蕃甸之外，失得在于斯须之间，停赏俟诏以滞世务，固非朕之所图也。自今已后，临事所甄，当加宠号者，其便刻印章假授，咸使忠义得相奖励，勿有疑焉。”】  
冬十月，始置名号侯至五大夫，与旧列侯、关内侯凡六等，以赏军功。 〈《魏书》曰：置名号侯爵十八级，关中侯爵十七级，皆金印紫绶；又置关内外侯十六级，铜印龟纽墨绶；五大夫十五级，铜印环纽，亦墨绶，皆不食租，与旧列侯关内侯凡六等。臣松之以为今之虚封盖自此始。  
十一月，鲁自巴中将其余众降。封鲁及五子皆为列侯。刘备袭刘璋，取益州，遂据巴中；遣张郃击之。  
十二月，公自南郑还，留夏侯渊屯汉中。 〈是行也，侍中王粲作五言诗以美其事，曰：「从军有苦乐，但问所从谁。所从神且武，安得久劳师？相公征关右，赫怒振天威，一举灭獯虏，再举服羌夷，西牧边地贼，忽若俯拾遗。陈赏越山岳，酒肉逾川坻，军中多饶饫，人马皆溢肥，徒行兼乘还，空出有余资。拓土三千里，往反速如飞，歌舞入邺城，所愿获无违。」〉  
  


**翻译：**

建安二十年（215年）春正月，天子立曹操的二女儿为皇后。曹操视察了云中、定襄、五原、朔方郡，每郡设置一个县衙管理那里的民众，然后将这几个郡合为新兴郡。 **  
**三月，曹操西征张鲁，到了陈仓，将要从武都进入氐族的领地。氐人堵住了道路，曹操就先派张郃、朱灵等攻击并打败了他们。夏四月，曹操从陈仓出散关，到了河池。氐王窦茂率众万余人，倚靠着险阻拒不投降，五月，曹操击败了他们并屠杀敌军。西平、金城诸将麴演、蒋石等一同斩杀了韩遂并将首级送给曹操。【《典略》记载：韩遂字文约，早先与同郡的边章等在西州地区都很知名。边章担任督军从事。韩遂前往京师办理公务，何进久闻其名，特地与他相见，韩遂劝说何进杀了宦官，何进不听，于是韩遂就请求回到西州。正逢凉州宋扬、北宫玉等谋反，推举边章、韩遂为首领，边章不久后就病死了，韩遂就被宋扬等劫持，不得已而加入叛军，倚靠天险拥兵作乱，一共三十二年之久，到被杀的时候，已经七十多岁了。刘艾《灵帝纪》记载：边章，又名边元。】秋七月，曹操来到阳平。张鲁派弟弟张卫和部将杨昂等据守阳平关，绕着山筑城十余里，曹军无法攻克，于是回师。叛贼见大军撤退，于是放松了自己的守备。于是曹操秘密派遣解𢢼(这个字估计电脑里的中文码都没有编，杯具了呀解将军)、高祚等乘险夜袭，大败敌军，斩杀了部将杨任，进而攻击张卫，张卫等趁夜逃走，张鲁溃败，逃往巴中。曹军进入南郑，全数得到了张鲁府库里的珍宝。【《魏书》记载：军队从武都山行军千余里，上山下山，跨越险阻，士兵们非常劳苦。于是曹操大宴士兵，大家都忘记了辛劳。】巴、汉两地都归降了曹操。曹操将汉宁郡恢复为汉中郡；分汉中的安阳、西城为西城郡，都设置了太守。又分出锡、上庸郡，设置了都尉。八月，孙权围攻合肥，张辽、李典攻击并打败了吴军。 ****  


九月，巴地七姓夷王朴胡、賨邑侯杜濩领着巴夷、賨邑的百姓来归附，【孙盛说：朴读音浮。濩读音户。】于是分出巴郡，让朴胡担任巴东太守，杜濩担任巴西太守，都封为列侯。天子命曹操可秉承皇帝旨意自行封拜诸侯和诸侯的国相。【孔衍所著《汉魏春秋》记载：天子以曹操受任于外，战时封赏，需得迅速，于是下令曹操可以秉承皇帝旨意自行封拜诸侯和诸侯的国相，诏命写道：“军队里的大事，就是赏罚，劝人为善，惩罚恶行，必须雷厉风行，所以司马法说：‘该赏的人连一天都不能拖’，这是希望百姓立刻可以看到为善的好处。之前中兴年间，邓禹（协助汉光武帝建立东汉，既定河北，复平关中，是“云台二十八将”之首）入关，秉承旨意拜军祭酒李文为河东太守，来歙（东汉初期大臣）又秉承旨意拜高峻为通路将军，考察他们的本传，都没有先向朝廷请命，而是碰到具体的事情时临时刻的官印，这就是光武帝的英明之处，权衡利弊，以求迅速显示将领的威服和怀柔，及时表彰大功。古来春秋之义，大夫出征在外，可不待请命而行事，只要是有利于社稷和国家的安定就是应该的。况且您掌握军政大权，征伐夷夏，行军远离国境，得失在须臾之间，如果因为等待诏命而停止封赏，耽搁军中大事，这本来就不是朕所希望的。从今往后，您遇到事情时自行鉴别，若有应加封号的，可就地刻印章授予封号，让忠义之士都得到应得的奖励，不要有所疑虑。”】  
冬十月，开始设置名号侯及五大夫，和旧制的列侯、关内侯一共六等，用来赏赐军功。【《魏书》记载：设置了名号侯爵十八级，关中侯爵十七级，都是金印紫绶；又设置了关内外侯十六级，铜印龟纽墨绶；五大夫十五级，铜印环纽，也是墨绶，都没有食邑和租税收入（地不够给了只能给个印吗233），和旧时的列侯与关内侯共计六等。臣松之认为如今的“虚封”就是从这时开始的。】  
十一月，张鲁从巴中率领他的军队投降。曹操封张鲁和他的五个儿子为列侯。刘备袭击刘璋，夺取了益州，接着又占据了巴中；曹操派张郃攻打刘备。  
十二月，曹操从南郑回师，留夏侯渊屯兵汉中。【这次行军，侍中王粲（建安七子之一）曾作诗一首赞美其事，诗这样写道：「从军有苦乐，但问所从谁。所从神且武，安得久劳师？相公征关右，赫怒振天威，一举灭獯虏，再举服羌夷，西牧边地贼，忽若俯拾遗。陈赏越山岳，酒肉逾川坻，军中多饶饫，人马皆溢肥，徒行兼乘还，空出有余资。拓土三千里，往反速如飞，歌舞入邺城，所愿获无违。」（抄了个度娘的翻译：从军有苦有乐，要看随谁去出征。跟随智勇双全的主帅，哪里会有持久的战争。我们主公征伐关西地，盛怒下奋起天朝威风。头一次降服那里部族，二次又迫使羌兵投诚。西征用兵神速，取胜像弯腰拾取东西一样容易。犒赏丰盛，赏品堆积如山，酒肉漫过河流。军营里官兵酒足饭饱，人马更加壮实和勇猛。徒步出征凯旋乘马归，去时空空回来财物丰。开拓关西三千里地盘，往返神速犹如鸟飞腾。载歌载舞胜利回邺都，原有誓愿大功已告成。）】


	25. 进爵魏王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彩虹屁又来了……熟悉的剧情www

**原文：**

二十一年春二月，公还邺。 〈《魏书》曰：辛未，有司以太牢告至，策勋于庙，甲午始春祠，令曰：「议者以为祠庙上殿当解履。吾受锡命，带劔不解履上殿。今有事于庙而解履，是尊先公而替王命，敬父祖而简君主，故吾不敢解履上殿也。又临祭就洗，以手拟水而不盥。夫盥以絜为敬，未闻拟向不盥之礼，且『祭神如神在』，故吾亲受水而盥也。又降神礼讫，下阶就幕而立，须奏乐毕竟，似若不愆，烈祖迟祭，不速讫也。故吾坐俟乐阕送神乃起也。受胙纳神以授侍中，此为敬恭不终实也，古者亲执祭事，故吾亲纳于神，终抱而归也。仲尼曰『虽违众，吾从下』，诚哉斯言也。」〉三月壬寅，公亲耕籍田。 〈《魏书》曰：有司奏：「四时讲武于农隙。汉承秦制，三时不讲，唯十月都试车马，幸长水南门，会五营士为八阵进退，名曰乘之。今金革未偃，士民素习，自今已后，可无四时讲武，但以立秋择吉日大朝车骑，号曰治兵，上合礼名，下承汉制。」奏可。 〉夏五月，天子进公爵为魏王。 〈《献帝传》载诏曰：「自古帝王，虽号称相变，爵等不同，至乎襃崇元勋，建立功德，光启氏姓，延于子孙，庶姓之与亲，岂有殊焉。昔我圣祖受命，刱业肇基，造我区夏，鉴古今之制，通爵等之差，尽封山川以立藩屏，使异姓亲戚，并列土地，据国而王，所以保乂天命，安固万嗣。历世承平，臣主无事。世祖中兴而时有难易，是以旷年数百，无异姓诸侯王之位。朕以不德，继序弘业，遭率土分崩，群凶纵毒，自西徂东，辛苦卑约。当此之际，唯恐溺入于难，以羞先帝之圣德。赖皇天之灵，俾君秉义奋身，震迅神武，捍朕于艰难，获保宗庙，华夏遗民，含气之伦，莫不蒙焉。君勤过稷、禹，忠侔伊、周，而掩之以谦让，守之以弥恭，是以往者初开魏国，锡君土宇，惧君之违命，虑君之固辞，故且怀志屈意，封君为上公，欲以钦顺高义，须俟勋绩韩遂、宋建，南结巴、蜀，群逆合从，图危社稷，君复命将，龙骧虎奋，枭其元首，屠其窟栖。曁至西征，阳平之役，亲擐甲胄，深入险阻，芟夷蝥贼，殄其凶丑，荡定西陲，悬旌万里，声教远振，宁我区宇。盖唐、虞之盛，三后树功，文、武之兴，旦、奭作辅，二祖成业，英豪佐命；夫以圣哲之君，事为己任，犹锡士班瑞以报功臣，岂有如朕寡德，仗君以济，而赏典不丰，将何以荅神祇慰万方哉？今进君爵为魏王，使使持节行御史大夫、宗正刘艾奉策玺玄土之社，苴以白茅，金虎符第一至第五，竹使符第一至十。君其正王位，以丞相领冀州牧如故。其上魏公玺绶符册。敬服朕命，简恤尔众，克绥庶绩，以扬我祖宗之休命。」魏王上书三辞，诏三报不许。又手诏曰：「大圣以功德为高美，以忠和为典训，故刱业垂名，使百世可希，行道制义，使力行可效，是以勋烈无穷，休光茂着。稷、契载元首之聦明，周、邵因文、武之智用，虽经营庶官，仰叹俯思，其对岂有若君者哉？朕惟古人之功，美之如彼，思君忠勤之绩，茂之如此，是以每将镂符析瑞，陈礼命册，寤寐慨然，自忘守文之不德焉。今君重违朕命，固辞恳切，非所以称朕心，而训后世也。其抑志撙节，勿复固辞。」《四体书势序》曰：梁鹄以公为北部尉。 《曹瞒传》曰：为尚书右丞司马建公所举。及公为王，召建公到邺，与欢饮，谓建公曰：「孤今日可复作尉否？」建公曰：「昔举大王时，适可作尉耳。」王大笑。建公名防，司马宣王之父。臣松之案《司马彪序传》，建公不为右丞，疑此不然，而王隐《晋书》云赵王篡位，欲尊祖为帝，博士马平议称京兆府君昔举魏武帝为北部尉，贼不犯界，如此则为有征。 〉代郡乌丸行单于普富卢与其侯王来朝。天子命王女为公主，食汤沐邑。秋七月，匈奴南单于呼厨泉将其名王来朝，待以客礼，遂留魏，使右贤王去卑监其国。八月，以大理钟繇为相国。 〈《魏书》曰：始置奉常宗正官。 〉

**翻译：**

建安二十一年（216年）春二月，曹操回到邺城。【《魏书》记载：辛未日，相关官员用太牢告至（古代天子、诸侯外出返回时，祭告祖庙并与群臣一起饮酒的礼仪），在太庙记功勋于策书之上，甲午日，开始春祠（古代宗庙四时祭之一）。曹操发布命令道：“有议论的人认为在宗祠太庙上殿时需要脱鞋。我受到过特别的赏赐，可以带剑并不脱鞋上殿。如今我如果在太庙脱鞋上殿，就是尊敬先人而不顾王命，敬重父祖而简薄君主，所以我不敢脱鞋上殿。再者，祭祀前洗手，礼仪上说要假装掬水但不真的洗手。洗手本来就是洗得干净才能表示恭敬（嗯老板我也这么觉得呢），没有听说过只假装洗但不真的洗的礼节，而且祭神时就要当做神确实在一样，所以我亲自用水洗手（洗个手也要废话这么多）。再者，降神礼进行完以后，应当走下台阶，站在帷幕旁，等到奏乐完毕，这样看起来好像没有什么过失，但祭祀功勋卓著的先王，不应该很快结束，所以我就坐着等奏乐结束，送神完毕才站起来（讲了这么多废话就是懒得站嘛）。接受胙肉（古代祭祀时供的肉）再交给侍中供奉给神灵，这样的恭敬既不实在也不彻底，古时候尊者都是亲自主持祭祀，所以我就亲自将胙肉供奉给神灵，然后自己带了回去（胙肉在祭祀完后貌似是要大家一起分的，这里老板是说肉我自己抱回去了吗？？？老板你太搞笑了233）孔子说：‘虽然违背了众人的做法，但因为是符合礼的，我仍然要坚持在堂下跪拜（原典出自《论语·子罕》）’，他说的真的很对啊（孔子表示我躺着中枪）。”】三月壬寅，曹操再次进行了亲耕籍田的仪式。【《魏书》记载：有相关官员奏道：“春夏秋冬四季，都在农闲时阅兵讲武。汉朝承袭了秦朝的制度，有三季不讲武，只有十月进行军事演习，天子到长水南门（汉朝中央军分为北军和南军，北军长官是中垒校尉，其下是屯骑校尉掌骑士，步兵校尉掌上林苑门屯兵，越骑校尉掌越骑，长水校尉掌长水宣曲胡骑），聚集五营将士（就是前面的五营了）做八个军阵演习进退，称作‘乘之’。如今兵戈未歇，百姓和官兵已经很熟悉战斗，从今往后，可以取消四时讲武的制度，只在立秋之时挑选吉日进行军事大演习，称作‘治兵’，这样上合礼制，下承汉制。”曹操认为可以。】夏五月，天子进曹操为魏王。【《献帝传》记载了诏书：“自古帝王，虽然授予功臣的名号不同，封爵等级不同，但对于褒奖元勋，建立功德，光耀一姓一氏，延续到子孙，同姓或不同姓，哪里有差别呢。从前我圣祖（指刘邦）领受天命，创立大业，奠定根基，重造华夏，借鉴了古往今来的制度，打通了封爵等级的差异（指同姓和异姓封爵的差异），尽封江山，以树立王室的屏障，让异姓的亲戚，也得到土地，占据封国而称王，这是为了保护天命，使汉室江山流传万代，稳固安定。后来经历很多代，都天下太平，君主和大臣也相安无事。世祖（指刘秀）中兴的时候汉室曾经历过艰难的时刻，从此以后数百年，没有异姓诸侯王的位置。朕德行浅薄，继承了宏伟的基业，但遭受了国土分崩离析、群雄纵横荼毒天下的变故，朕流离失所、东西奔走，辛苦困顿。在那个时候，朕唯恐自身淹没于危难之中，而羞辱了先帝神圣的功德。幸而仰赖皇天之灵，使您秉承忠义，奋不顾身，英明勇武，在国难之际捍卫朕身，保全宗庙。华夏之遗民，以至万物生灵，莫不蒙受您的恩德。您的勤劳，超过稷（舜的五臣之一）和大禹，您的忠诚，堪比伊尹和周公。而您因谦让掩饰功勋，因恭顺恪守臣节，因此之前初封魏国时，赐给您土地，但又害怕您坚决不接受诏命，所以才收敛心思、委屈本意，封您为上公，想等您再建功勋，然后正好顺应大义加封。当时韩遂、宋建等，勾结了南面的巴、蜀两地，众逆贼狼狈为奸，图谋危害国家，您又受命为将，像猛虎和蛟龙那样腾跃奋起，斩杀了叛党元首，攻克了他们的巢穴。到了西征之时，阳平一役，您亲披甲胄，深入险阻，像割草般剿除这些毛贼（孟德又开始无双了233），歼灭凶贼丑类，荡定西方边境，旌旗万里飘扬，威名震撼远方，使我境域安宁。唐尧、虞舜能开创盛世，是有禹、契、后稷三人立功，周文王、周武王兴起，是有周公旦、召公奭辅佐，高祖、光武帝成就帝业，是有无数英豪襄助；这些圣哲之君，自己执掌国事，仍然分封国土、颁发端玉（古代诸侯或藩国朝聘时所执的玉制信物）报答功臣，哪里有像朕这样德行浅薄，倚仗您的帮助，却赏赐不丰的呢？这样如何能够给神灵一个交代，抚慰万方呢？如今朕加封您的爵位至魏王，派使节持节，行御史大夫之事，宗正刘艾奉策书玺绶，赐您黑土之社，用白茅包裹，金虎符第一至第五，竹使符（发兵用虎符，其余征调用竹使符）第一至第十。请您接受王位，仍然以丞相身份领冀州牧，并交还魏公的玺绶、符节和册书。敬服朕命，简恤尔众，克绥庶绩，以扬我祖宗之休命（每次套话都这么长，所以后来都改成“钦此”两个字了吗）。”魏王上书推辞了三次，天子三次发布诏命不准许（熟悉的剧情……）。天子又下达手诏：“大圣人以功德为最高的美好，以忠诚和顺为训示的准则。所以创业留名，使千秋百代仰慕，履行大道，制定礼义，身体力行，使众人效仿，这才是无穷的功业，美好的光辉如草木般旺盛。稷（传说他在舜时教人稼穑）、契（传说是舜时掌管民治的大臣）的功绩靠的是主君的聪明，周公、邵公靠的是文武大臣的智谋和尽力。朕虽管理百官，常仰叹俯思，他们怎能和您相比呢？朕心念古人的功勋，是那样美好，又想到您忠诚勤劳的业绩，是这样显赫，所以朕每次镂符祈祷祥瑞，陈列授命的册书，无时无刻不感慨，朕真的有所失德，忘记了遵循先王的法度啊。如今您又不接受朕的册命，恳切地推辞，这样做既不体察朕的心意，也不能训示后世。请抑制您的志向，节制您的忠节，不要再坚决推辞了。”《四体书势序》记载：梁鹄任命曹操为洛阳北部尉。《曹瞒传》记载：曹操曾经被尚书右丞司马建公推荐做洛阳北部尉。到了曹操称魏王的时候，他在邺城召见了司马防，和他愉快地饮宴，席间对建公说：“孤今日还能再做尉吗？”建公说：“从前我推荐大王的时候，大王正适合做尉。”曹操大笑。司马建公的名字叫司马防，是司马懿的父亲。臣松之考据《司马彪序传》，建公并不曾担任尚书右丞，怀疑这件事不属实，但后来参考《王隐》的晋书，里面说到赵王篡位，想尊祖先为帝，博士马平建议，称京兆府君从前曾经推荐魏武帝为北部尉，贼人不敢犯界，如此这件事确实有了证据。】代郡乌丸行单于普富卢和他的侯王来朝。天子策命魏王的女儿为公主，食汤沐邑（汤沐邑，指国君、皇后、公主等受封者收取赋税的私邑）。秋七月，匈奴南单于呼厨泉带领他的名王来朝觐（这就是曹操跟崔琰玩Cosplay的那次？），魏王以客礼款待他们，他们便留在了魏国，让右贤王回去监国。八月，任命大理寺卿钟繇为相国。【《魏书》记载：魏国开始设置奉常宗正等官。】 **  
**


	26. 建安二十二年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短的一话~~除了打了一发渣权之外并没有发生什么大事(⊙o⊙)

**原文：**

冬十月，治兵，〈《[魏書](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E7%8E%8B%E6%B2%88%E9%AD%8F%E6%9B%B8)》曰：王親執金鼔以令進退。〉遂征孫權，十一月至譙。

二十二年春正月，王军居巢，二月，进军屯江西郝溪。权在濡须口筑城拒守，遂逼攻之，权退走。三月，王引军还，留夏侯惇、曹仁、张辽等屯居巢。

夏四月，天子命王设天子旌旗，出入称警跸。五月，作泮宫。六月，以军师华歆为御史大夫。 〈《魏书》曰：初置卫尉官。秋八月，令曰：「昔伊挚、傅说出于贱人，管仲，桓公贼也，皆用之以兴。萧何、曹参，县吏也，韩信、陈平负污辱之名，有见笑之耻，卒能成就王业，声着千载。吴起贪将，杀妻自信，散金求官，母死不归，然在魏，秦人不敢东向，在楚则三晋不敢南谋。今天下得无有至德之人放在民间，及果勇不顾，临敌力战；若文俗之吏，高才异质，或堪为将守；负污辱之名，见笑之行，或不仁不孝而有治国用兵之术：其各举所知，勿有所遗。」〉冬十月，天子命王冕十有二旒，乘金根车，驾六马，设五时副车，以五官中郎将丕为魏太子。

刘备遣张飞、马超、吴兰等屯下辩；遣曹洪拒之。  
  


 **翻译：**  
冬十月，曹操进行练兵，【《魏书》记载：魏王亲自鸣金击鼓，号令士兵进退。】随后，曹操征讨孙权，十一月来到谯县。  
建安二十二年（217年）春正月，曹操屯兵居巢，二月，进军并屯兵江西郝溪。孙权在濡须口筑城防守，于是曹军进逼攻打濡须口，孙权后退逃走。三月，曹操率兵回师，留夏侯惇、曹仁、张辽等屯兵居巢。  
夏四月，天子命魏王设置天子旌旗，建造泮宫（古代天子诸侯举行宴会或作为学宫的宫殿）。六月，曹操任命军师华歆为御史大夫。【《魏书》记载：魏国开始设置卫尉官。秋八月，曹操下令道：“从前伊挚（即伊尹，商汤的宰相，曾经做过厨师）、傅说（商代时古虞国人。在傅岩当奴隶，后被武丁起用）都出身卑贱，管仲，曾是想暗杀齐桓公的刺客，而商汤、武丁和齐桓公任用这三人后都使国家兴盛。萧何、曹参，是县中小吏，韩信、陈平背负污名，受过被人嘲笑的耻辱，但最终都能辅佐君主成就王业，留下千载美名。吴起是贪婪的将领，杀了自己的妻子取得信任（鲁穆公想任用吴起为将，但吴起的妻子是齐国人，吴起渴望成就功名，于是杀掉自己的妻子，表示不偏向齐国），散尽全部家产以求官职，母亲去世也不回家奔丧，然而他在魏国时，秦国人不敢向东进攻，他在楚国时，三晋（赵、魏、韩三国）不敢谋划向南。如今天下难道没有德行周备的人埋没在民间，却可以临敌力战，奋不顾身？如果是拘守礼法的官吏，却有很高的才能和特殊的天资，也可以担任将领；背负了污秽羞辱之名，做过被人嘲笑的行为，也许不仁不孝但有治国用兵的本事：请各自推举自己所知道的人才，不要有所遗漏。”】冬十月，天子下令让魏王戴十二旒的冕（古代只有天子的冕才有十二旒），乘坐以黄金为饰的车，以六匹马驾车，设置五色副车（有青立车、青安车、赤立车、赤安车、黄立车、黄安车、白立车、白安车、黑立车、黑安车，合十乘，名为五时车。总之一句话都是天子仪仗），任命五官中郎将曹丕为魏国太子。  
刘备派遣张飞、马超、吴兰等屯兵下辩；曹操派曹洪阻挡他们。


	27. 建安二十三年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十三年所发生的几件大事：耿纪、吉本谋反攻击许都，曹操发布赈济灾民以及修建寿陵的命令。已经开始挖坟了，说明这个漫长的系列离完结不远了OTL

**原文：**

二十三年春正月，汉太医令吉本与少府耿纪、司直韦晃等反，攻许，烧丞相长史王必营，〈《魏武故事》载令曰：「领长史王必，是吾披荆棘时吏也。忠能勤事，心如铁石，国之良吏也。蹉跌久未辟之，舍骐骥而弗乘，焉遑遑而更求哉？故教辟之，已署所宜，便以领长史统事如故。」〉必与颍川典农中郎将严匡讨斩之。 〈《三辅决录注》曰：时有京兆金祎字德祎，自以世为汉臣，自日磾讨莽何罗，忠诚显著，名节累叶。覩汉祚将移，谓可季兴，乃喟然发愤，遂与耿纪、韦晃、吉本、本子邈、邈弟穆等结谋。纪字季行，少有美名，为丞相掾，王什敬异之，迁侍中，守少府。邈字文然，穆字思然，以祎慷慨有日磾之风，又与王必善，因以闲之，若杀必，欲挟天子以攻魏，南援刘备。时关羽强盛，而王在邺，留必典兵督许中事。文然等率杂人及家童千余人夜烧门攻必，祎遣人为内应，射必中肩。必不知攻者为谁，以素与祎善，走投祎，夜唤德祎，祎家不知是必，谓为文然等，错应曰：「王长史已死乎？卿曹事立矣！」必乃更他路奔。一曰：必欲投祎，其帐下督谓必曰：「今日事竟知谁门而投入乎？」扶必奔南城。会天明，必犹在，文然等众散，故败。后十余日，必竟以创死。 《献帝春秋》曰：收纪、晃等，将斩之，纪呼魏王名曰：「恨吾不自生意，竟为群儿所误耳！」晃顿首搏颊，以至于死。 《山阳公载记》曰：王闻王必死，盛怒，召汉百官诣邺，令救火者左，不救火者右。众人以为救火者必无罪，皆附左；王以为「不救火者非助乱，救火乃实贼也」。皆杀之。 〉  
曹洪破吴兰，斩其将任夔等。三月，张飞、马超走汉中，阴平氐强端斩吴兰，传其首。夏四月，代郡、上谷乌丸无臣氐等叛，遣鄢陵侯彰讨破之。 〈《魏书》载王令曰：「去冬天降疫疠，民有凋伤，军兴于外，垦田损少，吾甚忧之。其令吏民男女：女年七十已上无夫子，若年十二已下无父母兄弟，及目无所见，手不能作，足不能行，而无妻子父兄产业者，廪食终身。幼者至十二止，贫穷不能自赡者，随口给贷。老耄须待养者，年九十已上，复不事，家一人。」〉六月，令曰：「古之葬者，必居瘠薄之地。其规西门豹祠西原上为寿陵，因高为基，不封不树。周礼冢人掌公墓之地，凡诸侯居左右以前，卿大夫居后，汉制亦谓之陪陵。其公卿大臣列将有功者，宜陪寿陵，其广为兆域，使足相容。」秋七月，治兵，遂西征刘备，九月，至长安。冬十月，宛守將侯音等反，執南陽太守，劫略吏民，保宛。初，曹仁討關羽，屯樊城，是月使仁圍宛。  
 **  
**

**翻译：**

建安二十三年（218年）春正月，汉太医令吉本与少府耿纪、司直（汉朝司直为丞相属官，辅助丞相纠举不法）韦晃等谋反，攻打许都，火烧丞相长史王必的大营，【《魏武故事》记载曹操的命令写道：“领长史王必，是我刚起家时就跟随我的文吏。他忠心耿耿，工作勤奋，心如铁石般坚定，堪称国之良吏。我失误在很久没有征辟他，这如同舍弃千里马而不乘坐，再心神不定地去寻找别的好马。于是我征辟他，让他担任合适的官职，领丞相长史统领事务。”】王必与颍川典农中郎将严匡讨伐斩杀叛贼。【《三辅决录注》记载：当时有一个京兆人名叫金祎字德祎，自认为家族世代为汉臣，从金日磾讨伐莽何罗开始，就忠心显著，世世代代积累了清名和气节。他看到汉祚将要终结，觉得仍可以中兴，于是愤然感慨，与耿纪、韦晃、吉本、吉本的儿子吉邈、吉邈的弟弟吉穆等共同策划谋反。耿纪字季行，年少时有美名，担任过丞相椽，王什很敬重他，觉得他非凡出众，后升迁为侍中，暂时担任少府。吉邈字文然，吉穆字思然，他们认为金祎任侠慷慨，有金日磾的遗风，又和王必友善，于是就离间他，如果能杀了王必，就挟持天子攻击魏国，同时向南边的刘备求援。当时关羽势头正盛，而曹操在邺城，于是留王必主持许都的军事。吉邈等率领杂兵和家僮千余人（有这么多家僮？？）趁夜烧城门攻打王必，金祎派人作为内应，用箭射中了王必的肩膀。王必不知道攻打许都的人是谁，因为一向与金祎交好，就跑去投奔金祎，趁夜喊着‘德祎’，金祎家里人不知道是王必，还以为是吉文然等，错误地回应他道：“王长史已经死了吗？你们的事成啦！”（什么叫就怕猪一般的队友(⊙﹏⊙)b）于是王必换了条路狂奔而逃。又一种说法是这样的：王必想要投奔金祎，他帐下的都督对王必说：“发生了今天这样的事，还能知道可以逃往哪家的门吗？”于是都督扶着王必跑向南门。到了天亮，王必仍然健在，跟随吉文然的人都散去了，于是谋反失败。后来过了十余天，王必终因箭疮而死。《献帝春秋》记载：曹操拘捕了耿纪、韦晃等，将要斩杀他们。临刑前耿纪喊着魏王的名字，道：“我后悔没有自己计划，让这群小儿耽误了大事啊！”韦晃叩首捶脸，直至撞死。《山阳公载记》记录：魏王听说王必死了，勃然大怒，召集汉室百官到邺城，命令当天救火的人站在左边，没有救火的人站在右边。大家都以为救火的人一定没有罪，于是都站到左边；魏王认为“没有救火的人就没有帮助叛乱，而救火的人实际上却是反贼。”于是将他们都杀了。】 **  
**

曹洪攻破了吴兰（刘备麾下的将军），斩杀了他的部将任夔等。三月，张飞、马超逃往汉中，阴平氐人强端斩杀吴兰，将他的首级传给曹操。夏四月，代郡、上谷乌丸无臣氐（乌丸的一个首领）等叛乱，曹操派鄢陵侯曹彰讨伐并击败了他们。【《魏书》记载曹操的命令：去年冬天天降瘟疫，百姓凋敝，国家又在外用兵，耕地减少，令我非常担忧。现在下令男女官吏和百姓：年龄七十岁以上的没有丈夫和儿子的妇女，以及十二岁以下没有父母和兄弟的儿童，以及目不能视、手足残疾，且没有妻子儿女或父兄产业的人，都可以终身领取官府的救助粮。十二岁以下的幼童，因贫穷而不能养活自己的，随口给贷（具体到底怎么给我也不了解，有大神了解可以解释一下）。家中有九十岁以上需要赡养的老人的，免除家中一人的徭役（不过能有多少家符合这个标准……）。】

六月，又下令道：“古代葬礼，都将墓址选在贫瘠之地。现在选定在西门豹祠西边原野上建造寿陵，借高地势作为墓室地基，不作封土堆，也不种植树木以为标志（这是西周墓葬的基本原则）。按周礼规定让冢人（古代管理君王之墓的一个组织机构，不是一个人）管理君王之墓，让诸侯王葬在先王墓（先王墓居中）前方左右两边，卿大夫葬在后面，按汉朝制度也称作陪陵。公卿大臣列将有功劳的，宜陪葬寿陵，让冢人规划一个广大的疆域，让他们都能容得下（这……是我死后后宫也要很强大吗233）。”

秋七月，曹操练兵，然后西征刘备，九月，到达长安。

冬十月，宛城守将侯音等造反，劫持了南阳太守，掠夺当地的官员百姓，驻守宛城。早先，曹仁奉命讨伐关羽，屯兵樊城，这一月曹操派曹仁围攻宛城。

 

 


	28. 樊城之战至去世

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 争取年初一前再更新一发！文后是lo主对老板为何死前不称帝的一点碎碎念，欢迎讨论指正：）

**原文：**

二十四年春正月，仁屠宛，斩音。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：是时南阳间苦繇役，音于是执太守东里襃，与吏民共反，与关羽连和。南阳功曹宗子卿往说音曰：「足下顺民心，举大事，远近莫不望风；然执郡将，逆而无益，何不遣之。吾与子共戮力，比曹公军来，关羽兵亦至矣。」音从之，即释遣太守。子卿因夜逾城亡出，遂与太守收余民围音，会曹仁军至，共灭之。 〉  
夏侯渊与刘备战于阳平，为备所杀。三月，王自长安出斜谷，军遮要以临汉中，遂至阳平。备因险拒守。 〈《九州春秋》曰：时王欲还，出令曰「鸡肋」，官属不知所谓。主簿杨修便自严装，人惊问修：「何以知之？」修曰：「夫鸡肋，弃之如可惜，食之无所得，以比汉中，知王欲还也。」  
夏五月，引軍還長安。

秋七月，以夫人卞氏爲王后。遣于禁助曹仁擊關羽。八月，漢水溢，灌禁軍，軍沒，羽獲禁，遂圍仁。使徐晃救之。  
九月，相国钟繇坐西曹掾魏讽反免。 〈《世语》曰：讽字子京，沛人，有惑众才，倾动邺都，钟繇由是辟焉。大军未反，讽潜结徒党，又与长乐卫尉陈祎谋袭邺。未及期，祎惧，告之太子，诛讽，坐死者数十人。王昶家诫曰「济阴魏讽」，而此云沛人，未详。  
冬十月，军还洛阳。 〈《曹瞒传》曰：王更修治北部尉廨，令过于旧。 〉孙权遣使上书，以讨关羽自效。王自洛阳南征羽，未至，晃攻羽，破之，羽走，仁围解。王军摩陂。 〈《魏略》曰：孙权上书称臣，称说天命。王以权书示外曰：「是儿欲踞吾着炉火上邪！」侍中陈群、尚书桓阶奏曰：「汉自安帝已来，政去公室，国统数绝，至于今者，唯有名号，尺土一民，皆非汉有，期运久已尽，历数久已终，非适今日也。是以桓、灵之闲，诸明图纬者，皆言『汉行气尽，黄家当兴』。殿下应期，十分天下而有其九，以服事汉，群生注望，遐迩怨叹，是故孙权在远称臣，此天人之应，异气齐声。臣愚以为虞、夏不以谦辞，殷、周不吝诛放，畏天知命，无所与让也。」《魏氏春秋》曰：夏侯惇谓王曰：「天下咸知汉祚已尽，异代方起。自古已来，能除民害为百姓所归者，即民主也。今殿下即戎三十余年，功德著于黎庶，为天下所依归，应天顺民，复何疑哉！」王曰：「『施于有政，是亦为政』。若天命在吾，吾为周文王矣。」《曹瞒传》及《世语》并云桓阶劝王正位，侯惇以为宜先灭蜀，蜀亡则吴服，二方旣定，然后遵舜、禹之轨，王从之。及至王薨，惇追恨前言，发病卒。孙盛评曰：夏侯惇耻为汉官，求受魏印，桓阶方惇，有义直之节；考其传记，《世语》为妄矣。 〉  
二十五年春正月，至洛陽。權擊斬羽，傳其首。庚子，王崩于洛阳，年六十六。 〈《世语》曰：太祖自汉中至洛阳，起建始殿，伐濯龙祠而树血出。 《曹瞒传》曰：王使工苏越徙美棃，掘之，根伤尽出血。越白状，王躬自视而恶之，以为不祥，还遂寢疾。 〉遗令曰：「天下尚未安定，未得遵古也。葬毕，皆除服。其将兵屯戍者，皆不得离屯部。有司各率乃职。敛以时服，无藏金玉珍宝。」谥曰武王。二月丁卯，葬高陵。  
  


**翻译：**

建安二十四年（219年）春正月，曹仁攻克宛城，斩杀了侯音。【《曹瞒传》记载：当时南阳间百姓苦于徭役，侯音于是劫持了太守东里襃，和官吏百姓一起造反，外与关羽相联合。南阳功曹宗子卿去说服侯音道：“足下顺应民心，发动大事，远近莫不望风来投；然而挟持南阳郡的守将，并没有什么好处，为何不放了他算了。我和你同心协力，等到曹公的军队来时，关羽的军队应该也到了。”侯音听从了他的建议，就放了南阳太守。宗子卿于是趁机在夜里越过城墙逃出城，和太守一同聚集了剩下的民众围攻侯音，等到曹仁军到达时，一同剿灭了叛军。】  
夏侯渊和刘备在阳平交战，被刘备杀死。三月，曹操从长安出斜谷，一路上军队顺着险要进逼汉中，最终到了阳平。刘备也据险要自守。【《九州春秋》记载：当时曹操想回军，发布军令“鸡肋”，众官员属将都不知道曹操的意思。只有主簿杨修整装待发，别人惊讶地问杨修：“你怎么知道要回去了？”杨修说：“鸡肋，扔了觉得可惜，吃了又没有什么肉，魏王用它来比喻汉中，所以我知道魏王想回军了。（著名的鸡肋出处……德祖也快领便当了T_T）”】 **  
**

夏五月，曹操率军回到长安。  
秋七月，曹操册立夫人卞氏为王后。又派于禁帮助曹仁攻打关羽。八月，汉水泛滥，淹没了于禁的军队，于禁全军覆没，关羽擒获了于禁，于是围住曹仁。曹操派徐晃去救援。  
九月，相国钟繇因西曹掾魏讽谋反一案被免官。【《世语》记载：魏讽字子京，是沛县人，有蛊惑众人的才能，曾倾动邺城，钟繇因此征辟了他。曹操大军未返回邺城，而魏讽暗中集结徒党，又和长乐卫尉陈祎密谋袭击邺城。还没有到举事的日期，陈祎心中恐惧，告诉了太子曹丕（这……又来一个猪队友吗），曹丕杀死了魏讽，连坐的有数十人。王昶家诫里说“魏讽是济阴人”，而这里又说是沛县人，实情不详。】  
冬十月，曹操军回到洛阳。【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操重新修整洛阳北部尉的官署，让它比旧时更好。】孙权派使臣上书，想讨伐关羽立功。曹操从洛阳南征关羽，还没有到战场，徐晃攻击关羽，击败了他，关羽败走，曹仁之围解除。曹操驻军摩陂。【《魏略》记载：孙权上书称臣，说曹操是天命所归。曹操将孙权的书信给外人看，说道：“这小儿想将我放在炉火上烤啊！”侍中陈群，尚书桓阶上奏道：“汉朝自汉安帝以来，政权就不在王室，国统几度濒临灭绝，到了今天，仅存名号而已，天下没有一寸土地、一个百姓属于汉室，汉室的国运早已竭尽，历数久已终结，这不是今天才发生的事。所以桓帝、灵帝年间，有许多通晓图谶和纬书的人都说：‘汉行气尽，黄家当兴’。殿下正应了这期数，十分天下已有其九，仍服事汉室，天下苍生看到殿下的行为，远近无不哀怨叹息，所以孙权虽然远在南方，仍俯首称臣，这是天意和人心相互感应，虽然气息相异但表达出来的呼声是相同的。臣愚意以为，虞、夏接受禅让时并无谦辞，殷、周不吝惜以武力夺取政权，这是畏惧天意又知晓命运，所以没有什么可推让的。”《魏氏春秋》记载：夏侯惇对魏王曹操说：“天下都知道汉祚将尽，新朝即将建立。自古以来，能为百姓除去祸害，而使民心归顺的，就该是百姓的主人。今殿下戎马生涯三十余年，功德普及黎庶，为天下所归依，顺应天意民心，还有什么好再疑虑的呢！”魏王说：“‘施于有政，是亦为政’（原句出自《论语》，孔子的原意是行德政有很多种方式，在家孝敬父母，友爱兄弟，让这种好风气影响到身边的人，这也是为政，为什么一定要做官才算为政呢？老板这里的意思请自行理解ww）。若天命真的在我，我就做周文王吧。”《曹瞒传》和《世语》都说桓阶劝魏王正帝位，夏侯惇认为应该先灭蜀，蜀国灭了吴国自然屈服，等两国都平定，然后才遵循舜、禹的轨迹接受禅让，魏王听从了他的意见。到魏王薨逝后，夏侯惇追悔之前的话，于是发病而死（突然就来了一把惇x操大刀）。孙盛评价道：夏侯惇耻为汉官，请求接受魏国的官印，桓阶为人类似夏侯惇，有正义和耿直的气节；臣考据他的传记，《世语》应当是不正确的。】  
建安二十五年（220年）春正月，曹操来到洛阳。孙权攻打并斩杀关羽，将首级送给曹操。庚子日，曹操崩逝于洛阳，享年六十六岁。【《世语》记载：曹操从汉中到洛阳，开始建造建始殿，砍伐濯龍祠周围的树木，而树流出了血。《曹瞒传》记载：曹操让工匠苏越移植一株漂亮的梨树，工匠挖树时，树根伤尽而流出了血。苏越将此情状告诉曹操，曹操亲自去查看，非常厌恶，认为这是不祥之兆，回来后就一病不起。】曹操遗令道：“天下尚未安定，不可遵循古制。葬礼举行完毕后，都除去丧服。屯守边境的将士，不得离开本部奔丧。官署皆各司其职。以日常便服下葬，不得陪葬金玉珠宝。”曹操谥号为武王。二月丁卯，葬于高陵。

 

\--------------

曹操为何不称帝这个问题已经被讨论过无数遍了，我了解也不算深入，随便讲讲欢迎大家讨论~

曹操未在生前称帝，我觉得大致可以分三种原因来考虑：

 **1. 建安二十三年至二十五年的动荡局势：** 这个大概是最主要的客观原因。在军事上，关羽水淹七军后势头很盛，逼近许昌，曹操被迫亲征，甚至差一点想把汉献帝迁离许昌，情况非常危急，后来靠吕蒙在背后突然奇袭才破解劣势。在政治上，二十三年时许昌发生了忠汉派的耿纪、吉本等叛乱，也很有可能是想与关羽里应外合，而这次叛乱造成了大量屠杀汉室官员的结果。然而这方面人心还没有安抚好，二十四年曹操离开邺城亲征时又发生了魏讽叛乱，这场叛乱记录很少，非常有可能是被官方刻意抹去的。魏讽的出身到底是济阴还是沛县目前不可考，但这样一个并无太大建树的后辈当年却名动邺城，与许多知名人士都有交往，所以大多猜测和丁仪、丁廙一样是曹操想要亲自扶植起来的“寒族”一派。而钟繇作为二荀之后颍川士族的代表人，主动征辟魏讽，是顺水推舟向曹操表示颍川士族的合作态度。然而就是这样一个曹操信任的自己人居然在关羽势头最盛时搞了谋反这种事，显然迫使曹操对政治局势重新估量。与耿纪案不同的是，这件事最后只株连处死了十几人，大概也正是因为参与叛乱的并非忠汉一派，而是曹魏自家里出了叛徒。讲真啊，二十三年到二十四年末老板基本上前线后方疲于奔命，这时候再搞称帝可能力不从心了……所以才会对孙权的劝进发出“是儿欲踞吾着炉火上邪”的感叹吧。

 **2. 一贯的政治主张和舆论压力：** 曹操从年轻时到发迹后都一直奉行着“奉天子以令不臣”的主张。必须承认虽然有很多人才是认准了曹操“乱世之奸雄”的雄才大略，但同时也有很多人确实是抱着复兴汉室，匡扶天下的理想来的，也就是所谓的“奉主上以从民望；秉至公以服雄杰；扶弘义以致英俊”。虽然后来曹操步步紧逼，在权利上和皇帝已无区别，但仍然要发表《述志令》再次重申自己没有篡夺汉室的心思。所以，曹操死前突然要把自己一辈子讲过N遍的话彻底否定……感觉这个还是鸭梨山大的。大概因为这个原因老板才会对惇哥说“施于有政，是亦为政”，既然都有皇帝之实了，干嘛还非要这个虚名呢！（另外，po主写到这里突然想到和老板蛮相似的凯撒，凯撒当年已经是相当于皇帝的罗马终身执政官，并且给自己加了一箩筐什么Father of the fatherland的尊号，但死都不愿意被称作king或dictator，因为king在罗马共和国人的心中一直是一个比较有反面色彩的词……这个估计和被人讲成篡夺汉室也是异曲同工吧，于是两个人都默契的把称帝大业交给了儿子……）

 **3. （可忽视）主观YY老板的心理：** po主仍然主观地认为，老板的初心确实是想匡复汉室的，只是后来一步步走来，不论是年老后必须考虑身后权利的延续，还是背后巨大利益集团的推动，事情已经远远超出他本身的预计。也许，孟德仍希望生命的最后，不完全抹杀自己的初心。这一段有一句裴注，讲曹操在六十五岁时，回到了自己最初出仕的洛阳北部尉官署，命人将官署重新翻修。当年，他正是在这里棒杀宦官蹇硕的叔父、直言上谏皇帝拯救病入膏肓的朝政，也曾经认认真真地想做一个治世之能臣。而如今劝进之声一浪高过一浪，孟德故地重游，是否看到了当年年方二十、满腔热血的少年？

 

下一话是总结陈词+评价，然后终于可以完结撒花啦！祝各位新年快乐！\\(≧▽≦)/


	29. 总评

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魏书里最长的传记终于结束了，祝各位🐷年快乐~~

**原文：**

〈《魏书》曰：太祖自统御海内，芟夷群丑，其行军用师，大较依孙、吴之法，而因事设奇，谲敌制胜，变化如神。自作兵书十万余言，诸将征伐，皆以新书从事。临事又手为节度，从令者克捷，违教者负败。与虏对阵，意思安闲，如不欲战，然及至决机乘胜，气势盈溢，故每战必克，军无幸胜。知人善察，难眩以伪，拔于禁、乐进于行阵之间，取张辽、徐晃于亡虏之内，皆佐命立功，列为名将；其余拔出细微，登为牧守者，不可胜数。是以刱造大业，文武并施，御军三十余年，手不舍书，昼则讲武策，夜则思经传，登高必赋，及造新诗，被之管弦，皆成乐章。才力绝人，手射飞鸟，躬禽猛兽，甞于南皮一日射雉获六十三头。及造作宫室，缮治器械，无不为之法则，皆尽其意。雅性节俭，不好华丽，后宫衣不锦绣，侍御履不二采，帷帐屏风，坏则补纳，茵蓐取温，无有缘饰。攻城拔邑，得靡丽之物，则悉以赐有功，勋劳宜赏，不吝千金，无功望施，分豪不与，四方献御，与群下共之。常以送终之制，袭称之数，繁而无益，俗又过之，故预自制终亡衣服，四箧而已。 〉

〈《傅子》曰：太祖愍嫁娶之奢僭，公女适人，皆以皂帐，从婢不过十人。 〉〈张华《博物志》曰：汉世，安平崔瑗、瑗子寔、弘农张芝、芝弟昶并善草书，而太祖亚之。桓谭、蔡邕善音乐，冯翊山子道、王九真、郭凯等善围棊，太祖皆与埒能。又好养性法，亦解方药，招引方术之士，庐江左慈、谯郡华他、甘陵甘始、阳城郄俭无不毕至，又习啖野葛至一尺，亦得少多饮鸩酒。 〉〈《傅子》曰：汉末王公，多委王服，以幅巾为雅，是以袁绍、崔豹之徒，虽为将帅，皆着缣巾。魏太祖以天下凶荒，资财乏匮，拟古皮弁，裁缣帛以为帢，合于简易随时之义，以色别其贵贱，于今施行，可谓军容，非国容也。 〉  
〈《曹瞒传》曰：太祖为人佻易无威重，好音乐，倡优在侧，常以日达夕。被服轻绡，身自佩小鞶囊，以盛手巾细物，时或冠帢帽以见賔客。每与人谈论，戏弄言诵，尽无所隐，及欢恱大笑，至以头没柸案中，肴膳皆沾洿巾帻，其轻易如此。然持法峻刻，诸将有计画胜出己者，随以法诛之，及故人旧怨，亦皆无余。其所刑杀，辄对之垂涕嗟痛之，终无所活。初，袁忠为沛相，甞欲以法治太祖，沛国桓邵亦轻之，及在兖州，陈留边让言议颇侵太祖，太祖杀让，族其家。忠、邵俱避难交州，太祖遣使就太守止燮尽族之。桓邵得出首，拜谢于庭中，太祖谓曰：「跪可解死邪！」遂杀之。甞出军，行经麦中，令「士卒无败麦，犯者死」。骑士皆下马，付麦以相付，于是太祖马腾入麦中，勑主簿议罪；主簿对以春秋之义，罚不加于尊。太祖曰：「制法而自犯之，何以帅下？然孤为军帅，不可自杀，请自刑。」因援劔割发以置地。又有幸姬常从昼寝，枕之卧，告之曰：「须臾觉我。」姬见太祖卧安，未即寤，及自觉，棒杀之。常讨贼，廪谷不足，私谓主者曰：「如何？」主者曰：「可以小斛以足之。」太祖曰：「善。」后军中言太祖欺众，太祖谓主者曰：「特当借君死以猒众，不然事不解。」乃斩之，取首题徇曰：「行小斛，盗官谷，斩之军门。」其酷虐变诈，皆此之类也。 〉  
  
评曰：汉末，天下大乱，雄豪并起，而袁绍虎眎四州，强盛莫敌。太祖运筹演谋，鞭挞宇内，擥申、商之法术，该韩、白之奇策，官方授材，各因其器，矫情任筭，不念旧恶，终能总御皇机，克成洪业者，惟其明略最优也。抑可谓非常之人，超世之杰矣。  
 **  
**

**翻译：**

（首先，曹吹来了）【《魏书》记载：曹操自从统御海内，铲除群凶以来，行军打仗基本上依照孙子、吴起的兵法，而又能根据具体情况灵活变化，迷惑敌人、出奇制胜，可以说是变化如神了。他自己写了十万多字的兵书（勤于撒土的文手，可惜都没有流传TAT），手下的部将出征讨贼，都以曹操所著新书指导作战。遇到战事常常亲自指挥调度，听从他命令的常会获胜，违背他教导的常会失败。他与敌人对阵时，气定神闲，如同不想开战一般，然而到了关键时刻，又能一鼓作气，乘势进攻，气势如虹，所以每战必克，并不是凭借运气和侥幸。他知人识人，明察秋毫，别人难以用虚伪的表象蒙蔽他。他将于禁、乐进这样的名将从普通士兵中拔擢上来，从被击败的敌军里吸收了张辽、徐晃这样的人才，他们都辅佐王命、立下赫赫战功，荣登名将之列；其他那些被他从卑微的地位上提拔、最终成为州牧和太守的，人数数不胜数。他凭借这些才华建立大业，文武并用，统辖军队三十多年，手不释卷，白天讲习武功策略，晚上思考经史传记，每每登高必要吟诗作赋，他创作的新诗，被谱上音乐，都成为朗朗上口的歌曲。曹操才力过人，能徒手射击飞鸟，擒拿猛兽，曾经在南皮一日内猎得野鸡六十三头。他甚至对建造宫室，修理制作攻城器械等也有研究，并制定了一套法则，让自己的设想可以实现（所以这就是曹司空的职业素养吗233瞬间从文艺青年转向理工男的曹孟德）。他生性爱好节俭，不喜华丽之物，后宫的着装都没有华丽的刺绣，穿的鞋子也没有两种色彩，帷帐屏风，坏了就补一补，被褥能保暖就足够，也不多加装饰（嗯嗯这更像工程师风格了）。他攻克城池，缴获了华丽的战利品，都全部赐给有功之人，建立功勋的，赏赐千金也不吝惜，没有功劳而妄想获利的，他分毫也不予。四方来朝贡的贡品，他也同臣下共同分享。他一向认为送终的规制，各种各样的世袭和称号，繁琐又毫无益处，世俗之人却过分注重这些，于是他自己预备了下葬的衣物，只有四箱而已。】 **  
**【《傅子》记载：曹操厌恶嫁娶之事搞得过分奢侈，他的女儿嫁人，都用黑色罗帐，跟从的奴婢不超过十人。张华《博物志》记载：汉朝时，安平崔瑗、崔瑗的儿子崔寔、弘农张芝、张芝的弟弟张昶都擅长草书，而曹操的草书仅次于他们。桓谭、蔡邕善于音乐，冯翊山子道、王九真、郭凯等擅长围棋，而曹操都能与他们一较高下。他也喜好养生之术，懂得方药（请问老板你的养生之药是哪种养♂生♂之药233），召集了一些方术之士，比如庐江左慈、谯郡华他、甘陵甘始、阳城郄俭都曾来到曹操身边，他又有吃野葛（一种可以清火解毒的植物）的习惯、每次食用至一尺长，也常少量饮用鸩酒（告诉了我们老板是一边服毒一边解毒的深井冰233）。

《傅子》记载：汉末王公贵族，多不穿戴正式的王服，而以幅巾为风雅，所以袁绍、崔豹等人，虽然身为将帅，都戴着丝制头巾。曹操见天下大乱、资源匮乏，就仿照古代皮弁（一种帽子），裁剪细薄的丝织品做成帢（然后荀彧就戴着被树枝挂了一下），符合战时用品从简从易的道理。帢靠颜色来区别贵贱，如今仍然在军中施行，这可以说是军中风范，而不该被做为一国的风范。】

（各位，曹黑来了！）【《曹瞒传》记载：曹操为人轻佻无威重，喜好音乐，倡伶优女侍立在旁，常常通宵达旦（趴体之神）。爱穿轻薄的生丝织成的衣物，身上还自己佩戴一个小荷包，盛放手帕之类的小东西，还时常戴着帢帽会见宾客。他每次与人谈论，开起玩笑来肆无忌惮，笑到高兴的时候，整个脸都埋进了杯盏碗碟之中，搞得汤汤水水沾满了头巾，他的行为就是这么轻佻（哈哈哈哈在粉丝眼中实在是太可爱了233）。然而他又执法严峻刻薄，诸将有计谋胜过自己的，就立刻以军法诛杀（这也黑得太没边了），至于过去的仇人，都无人幸免。他在杀人之前，总是对着他们痛哭流涕，但最终也不会饶过对方。早先，袁忠担任沛国国相，曾想将曹操绳之以法，沛国桓邵也很轻视他，到了曹操担任兖州牧的时候，陈留人边让言辞中对曹操多有冒犯，曹操就杀了边让（于是陈宫就果断和他决裂离婚了），株连了他全家。袁忠、桓邵都吓得逃到交州避难，曹操派使节到太守止燮那里，把他们全家都杀了。桓邵出来自首，在庭中跪求曹操饶他不死，曹操对他说：“下跪就能不死吗！”于是杀了他（呃这个故事……交州在广东和越南哎，曹操是坐飞机过去的吗）。曹操曾经出兵，经过麦田，下令道：“士兵不可损坏麦苗，犯令者死罪”。骑兵都下马步行，用手拨开麦子小心前进，这时曹操的马却受惊冲进了麦田中，于是他命主簿来给他定罪；主簿以春秋中所说的“法不加于尊”的原则表示无法给曹操定罪（主簿瑟瑟发抖）。曹操说：“制定法律的人自己却犯了法，如何能够率领下面的人？然而我是全军主帅，不能自杀，请让我自己处罚自己。”于是曹操拔剑割下头发，扔在地上。另一件事，有一位曹操宠幸的姬妾经常陪曹操睡午觉，曹操有一次睡下后，告诉她：“过一会儿叫我起来。”姬妾见曹操睡得很香，就没有叫醒他，等他自己睡醒了之后，让人用棍棒打死了这位姬妾（妈呀这可怕的起床气！ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜）。曹操曾经讨伐反贼，粮仓中没有粮了，就私下对管粮的官员说：“这可怎么办？”粮官说：“可以用小斛分粮给大家。”曹操说：“好。”后来军中都抱怨曹操欺骗大家，曹操对粮官说：“我得借你的头来服众，不这样事情就无法平息。”于是斩杀了粮官，将粮官的首级示众，说道：“用小斛侵吞公家的粮食，在军门论斩。”他的残酷奸诈，都是像这样的。】

评价：汉末，天下大乱，群雄并起，袁绍虎视四州，势力强大，无人可敌。魏太祖运筹演谋，鞭挞宇内，挟持申不害、商鞅的法治权术，又具备韩信、白起的奇计巧谋，任用人才各司其职，让他们的才华都得到充分发挥，控制自己的感情来客观谋划局势，做到了不念旧恶，终能总揽国事，建立伟大的功业。他的聪明和才略是他最突出的优点。也可以说是非常之人、超世之杰了。


End file.
